Make A Wish
by Lady Sermik
Summary: Harry ha descubierto la Profecía y no cree que un muchacho que sigue en la escuela pueda vencer a Voldemort, entonces decide que quiere vivir antes de morir.
1. Despedidas

DESPEDIDA

Un silencio opresivo se sostuvo en el carro saliendo de la estación de King's Cross desde el principio.

"Déjame salir aquí" exigió Harry tranquilamente, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Que?" Dijo Vernon violentamente, "¿Quien eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Te daré una simple elección" Harry le dijo a su tío con una fría mirada, "tu me dejaras salir del carro ahora mismo, o informare a mis amigos que tu me has estado maltratando, que necesitas una visita para recordarte a ser mas cortes. "

"Esta bien" Vernon gruño de enojo, "pero no esperes que te espere por aquí cerca."

"No lo haré" Harry paso por la puerta tomando solo su lechuza, " Lo que espero es que tomes a Dudley y Tía petunia a comer y te tomes tu tiempo para regresar a casa."

"¿Quien eres para ordenarme aquí chico?" pregunto Vernon casi perdiendo el control sobre su temperamento.

"Toma" Harry le dio a su tío $630 prestados, "disfrútalos."

"De donde los sacaste chico" pregunto Vernon sorprendido.

"Adiós tío" se despidió Harry de sus sorprendidos parientes con la mano, "no creo volver a vernos de nuevo."

Los Dursleys no se molestaron en contestar, escogieron seguir su camino y manejaron sin mirar atrás.

Harry sonrió tristemente viéndolos irse, luego abrió la puerta de la jaula y dejo en libertad a su lechuza.

"Lleva esto a Hermione chica" ato la nota a la pata de la lechuza, "y quédate con ella hasta que yo regrese por ti."

Ululando tristemente, Hedwing le dio una última mordida a su oreja antes de volar a entregar el mensaje de su dueño.

Harry la miro hasta que su amada mascota se perdió de vista, entonces dio la vuelta y empezó una corta caminata de regreso al mundo mágico.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar al Caldero Chorreante, Harry abrió la puerta y se encamino rápidamente hacia la puerta que sirve de entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Pauso por un segundo enfrente de la entrada de ladrillos, temiendo los llamados de 'El-niño-que-vivió' que empezarían a sonar atrás de esta, destruyendo su oportunidad de tener un feliz verano.

Después de varios momentos en silencio, presiono la secuencia correcta de ladrillos y camino a través de la entrada al mundo mágico.

Apresurándose hacia Gringotts, fue inmediatamente hacia el cajero más cercano; "si" el goblin miro a abajo donde el estaba.

"Necesito una manera de acceder a mi cuenta mientras fuera del país" Harry respondió rápidamente, "y necesito que sea capas de obtener dinero muggle como también Galeones."

"Llave" el goblin pregunto acercándose para aceptar la llave de la cámara, "un momento por favor."

El goblin busco en el pequeño cajón de su escritorio por varios minutos antes de sacar un pequeño saco, "este saco le dará monedas directamente desde su cuenta y si usted toca tres veces con su varita el saco y este cambiara a la suma de dinero muggle apropiado que usted necesita, algo mas?"

"También necesito que todas mis transacciones se mantengan en secreto" Harry endureció sus rasgos faciales, "no quiero a nadie conociendo mis compras."

"Claro que No" el goblin parecía medio ofendido, "nos enorgullecemos de nuestra confidencialidad."

"Muy bien" Harry cabeceo satisfactoriamente, "de otra manera me vería forzado a cerrar mi cuenta y anunciar en el diario el Profeta que ya no confió en Gringotts para manejar mi fortuna."

"Ya veo" el goblin frunció el seño, "le aseguramos que nadie mas que usted recibirá información relacionada con su cuenta."

"Gracias" Harry cabeceo gentilmente, "entonces si no tiene nada mas que decirme, me tengo que ir."

"No Sr. Potter" la cara del goblin podía ser de piedra en ese momento, "No creo que tengamos nada mas que discutir."

Resistiendo la necesidad de reírse, Harry dio la vuelta y lentamente hizo su camino hacia la salida, esperando que su plan de pasar disfrutando el verano funcionara por primera vez.

De Gringotts, Harry fue hacia 'La Vieja tienda del Viajero' la cual era una pequeña tienda especializada para brujas y hechiceros con intenciones de permanecer fuera del país.

Harry escucho el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse y busco al dueño de la tienda.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle?" un hombre viejo se acerco, "¿esta planeando salir del país?"

"Tal vez" Harry se encogió de hombros, "solo quiero mirar por los alrededores y ver donde termino"

"Ah" el anciano sonrió con entendimiento, "recien graduado de una de las escuelas de magia y quieres ir a encontrarte a ti mismo."

"Algo así" Harry acepto con una triste sonrisa.

"Entonces tengo la cosa perfecta justo para ti" replico el anciano entusiasmado, "La mochila de viajero patentada por mi que es lo mas nuevo, es todo lo que un joven viajero puede pedir, una mochila con multi compartimentos y marco con cuero, hechizada para ser ligera como una pluma y cargar muchas veces mas su capacidad normal."

"¿En serio?" Harry comenzó a tomar interés, "¿Que mas?"

"Viene con estufa portable, utensilios para cocinar, una tienda de campaña, una bolsa para dormir y mucho mas" el encargado de la tienda estaba muy excitado, "todo lo que tu necesitas para viajar desde los trópicos hasta el Monte Everest, esta mochila lo tiene todo."

"Wow" Harry estaba muy impresionado, "¿Que mas recomendaría para alguien que es impulsivo para viajar?"

"Algunas cosas mas señor" el se encogió de hombros, "la mochila contiene lo esencial pero hay mas cosas que puedo recomendarle para hacerle la vida mas placentera en adición a la mochila" el anciano miro las ropas usadas de Harry, "usted querrá unas ropas nuevas, algo que le ayude con otros lenguajes, y podría ser buena idea tener un libro guía además de eso."

"Ok" Harry se encogió de hombros,"déme lo mejor de lo que sea que usted recomiende, solo sea rápido, quiero estar fuera del país lo mas rápido posible."

"No hay problema hijo," el encargado puso varios objetos sobre la mesa, "estos anteojos se ajustaran a cualquier prescripción, y en adición a muchas otras cosas, te permite leer en cualquier lenguaje. Estos aretes de plata van en las orejas y convierten cualquier lenguaje que oigas en ingles, este anillo va en la mano que usas para escribir y te permite escribir cualquier lenguaje, y finalmente esta pequeña barra de plata va en tu lengua y mágicamente mueve tu boca para permitirte hablar en cualquier lenguaje, con el tiempo y con suficiente uso eventualmente aprenderás ese lenguaje."

"Wow" Harry cabeceo impresionado con los productos, "¿Que mas?"

"Este libro," el hombre indico el libro titulado 'Todo lo que necesitas saber mientras viajas alrededor del mundo', "esta lleno de información valiosa y ... yo recomendaría que leyeras las advertencias en el frente acerca de magia a menores de edad antes que hagas cualquier cosa, y este tipo de ropa se alterara sola a cualquier clima que estés, tiene hechizos pasa auto-limpieza y auto-reparable y puede cambiar colores y estilos con solo pensarlo."

"Hay algo mas que me gustaría obtener," Harry mordió su labio inferior, "Me preguntaba si tenia un objeto que me permitiera ... ¿mezclarme mejor?"

"¿Quieres mezclarte mas en la cultura huh?" el dueño de la tienda asintió con su cabeza, "tengo justo lo necesario, este brazalete crea un poderoso campo SEP alrededor tuyo y te ayudara a permanecer desapercibido al menos si no cometes algún acto muy agresivo o increíblemente extraño."

"Gracias" Harry le dirigió una sonrisa de alivio, "¿Sabe donde podría conseguir un Trasladador para ir a otro continente?"

"Recoge todo lo que llevaras y tendré uno listo para ti en un instante"

"Gracias"

"Aquí tienes muchacho," el hombre le dio una pequeña piedra a Harry.

"Gracias, ¿Cuanto le debo?"

"No te preocupes Harry,"el hombre sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry, "considéralo como un agradecimiento por cuidar de nosotros y por haber creído lo peor de ti, no se puede rastrear y te llevara directamente a Holanda justo..." Harry desapareció, "ahora, espero que encuentres lo que buscas muchacho."

Un pandemonio seria la mejor descripción para la escena que aconteció afuera de número 4 en Privet Drive cuando los Dursley llegaron sin Harry.

Apenas unos minutos, y Albus Dumbledore junto con varios miembros de La Orden del Fénix llegaron para hacer la investigación.

"Los Dursleys dicen que les pidió que lo dejaran en Londres Profesor," un miembro de la orden le reporto al Director, "dijeron que el no quería quedarse con ellos y decidió solo irse."

"Encontré algo en el carro que pertenecía a Harry, " Remus Lupin corrió hasta ellos moviendo un pequeño papel de publicidad, "tiene la esencia de Harry por todos lados."

"Gracias Remus," el Director acepto el pequeño papel, "creo que es tiempo de que vaya y tenga una charla con los amigos de Harry sobre donde podría estar."

El Director apareció en una pequeña casa de los suburbios de clase alta y toco el timbre una ves, "¿Hola?" Una guapa mujer apareció en la puerta, "¿En que le puedo ayudar?"

"Saludos," Dumbledore sonrió, "soy el Director de la escuela de Hermione y me preguntaba si podría hablar con ella."

"Claro," la mujer afirmo con la cabeza, "¿No quiere pasar?"

"Me encantaría"

"Profesor Dumbledore," una jovencita de espesa cabellera le llamo desde arriba de las escaleras, "Que bueno que recibió mi carta, pero lo esperaba tan pronto."

"Me temo que no recibí su carta Señorita Granger," Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente, "¿Cual era el problema?"

"Recibí una carta de Harry muy extraña que pensé usted debía saber de ella," la joven pero inteligente bruja lucia preocupada, "y esperaba que lo fuera a ver para ver como estaba."

"Me temo que tengo malas noticias," Dumbledore respiro profundamente, "Harry le pidió a su tío que lo dejara en alguna parte de Londres, y a estado perdido por varias horas."

"¿No cree que lo hayan capturado o si?"

"Le aseguro que no tengo ninguna información de que eso haya pasado," le Director busco entre su ropa y saco un papel un tanto arrugado que Remus Lupin había encontrado, "Me temo que nuestra única pista es este papel que encontramos en el carro de sus familiares."

"¿Puedo verlo Profesor?" Hermione tomo el papel gentilmente, "paréese publicidad de las organizaciones de caridad que estaban en la Estación de King´s Cross."

"¿Por que crees que Harry lo conservo?"

"Bueno, esta publicidad en particular se dedica a los niños que están muriendo y ... o no." la hermosa bruja palideció, "Harry piensa que va a morir."

"¿Que quiere decir señorita Granger?" demando el Director, "¿Que la lleva a esa conclusión?"

"Esta pertenece a la fundación 'Pide un Deseo' ellos hacen cosas para traer felicidad a niños con enfermedades incurables," Hermione señalo el papel, "Harry debe de saber algo que le hizo pensar que no tiene mucho tiempo de vida."

"Ya veo," los hombros del Director cayeron unos cuantos centímetros, "¿Es por eso que no regreso a Privet Drive?"

"El quiere que el tiempo que le queda," Hermione estaba conteniendo sus lagrimas, "no pasarlo con personas que odia."

"Gracias, has sido de gran ayuda," el Director le dirigió una triste sonrisa a Hermione y desapareció con un ligero pop.

Después de que el Director desapareció, Hermione corrió a su cuarto para leer de nuevo la corta nota que le había mandado con Hedwig, abrasándola contra su pecho dejo que las lagrimas cayeran esperando que su mejor amigo regresara.

_Hermione,_

_Por favor cuida de Hedwing; Quiero vivir antes de que muera._

_Harry _


	2. La Aventura Comienza

Autor: Rorschach's Blot

Traductor: Lady Sermik

Diclaimer: No me pertenece nada y esto no lo hago para ganar dinero, esto incluye intelectualmente cualquier propiedad como 'Harry Potter' y no trato de reclamar nada como mía, ahora eso aclarado disfruten de la historia besos Bye Bye!

La Aventura comienza

La mano de Harry se dirigió automáticamente a su varita después que de la sensación del Trasladador desapareció,

"Bienvenido a Ámsterdam Chico," un hombre de extraño uniforme lo saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lentamente quitando la mano de su varita, Harry observo al rubio hombre de extraño uniforme, "Hola."

"¿Documentos?" El hombre pidió con la mano extendida esperando por ellos.

"Um, solo un momento," Harry vacilo un momento tratando de figurar que hacer, "sé que los tengo aquí por algún lugar."

"Tómese su tiempo," el comportamiento del hombre se volvió un poco frió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a contemplar a Harry con sospecha.

"Un segundo," Harry empezó a buscar en su mochila nueva, tratando de pensar en una forma de que sus vacaciones no terminaran antes de sí quiera empezar, solo unos segundos buscando, cuando sus dedos rozaron contra un pequeño librito de cuero. Sacándola, Harry la miro extrañado, tratando de figurar que era.

"Gracias señor," el hombre tomó cuidadosamente el pequeño libro de las manos de Harry y comenzó a examinarla, "Oh, lo siento señor Black, no me imagine que se estaba tardando por que estaba avergonzado y no por que otra cosa."

"Si, bueno yo..." Harry respondió elocuentemente.

"No necesita decir nada," el hombre sello varias paginas del pequeño libro, "Yo entiendo perfectamente el tener un nombre raro y querer que te llamen por tu apellido."

"Gracias," Harry tomo el pasaporte de regreso y resistió preguntar al hombre de que hablaba, "¿Usted no sabe dónde hay un buen lugar para quedarme la noche o sí?"

"Esta a las afueras, a la izquierda y dos cuadras para abajo, no puedes perderlo."

"Gracias," Harry cabeceo al hombre, "y que tenga un buen día."

"Usted también señor Black," El agente le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de señalarle que pasara por las rejas de entrada al país.

Un segundo después de que el agente se perdiera de vista, Harry saco el pequeño libro de cuero que había sido identificado como su pasaporte y lo abrió para ver que había atraído la atención del hombre, tomo varios segundos de analizarlo antes de descubrirlo en la sección donde decía su nombre.

Aparentemente el se llamaba ' Padamus Da Grim Nomed Black', era aparente que el vendedor del Callejón Diagon sabia mucho de el, y tenia un ' raro ' sentido del humor.

Le tomo solo 5 minutos encontrar el hotel a Harry y pagar una habitación, caminando hacia la cama se preparo para tomar una rápida siesta antes de salir a explorar el mundo.

Luego recordó el consejo del vendedor de leer la primera pagina del libro, sacándolo, lo hojeo hasta llegar a una advertencia y empezó a leerla.

Advertencia a los padres con hijos menores de edad:

Es poco sabido que los hechizos de rastreo o vigilancia que los gobiernos del mundo mágico imponen en las varitas de brujos menores de edad solo son efectivos en los países de origen. Esto significa que si el hechizo de rastreo se hizo en Inglaterra entonces su hijo puede hacer magia en otros países aparte de Inglaterra sin miedo a que los descubran. Este problema es más exasperante cuando se realiza el hechizo Ignotus el cual puede servir para remover el hechizo de rastreo en la varita que esta siendo monitoreada. Este problema no es tan irreparable como se piensa siempre y cuando tu hijo no aprenda a realizar el hechizo Dolus, entonces la varita de tu hijo puede ser checada por una serie de encantamientos para asegurar que no sé a removido el hechizo de rastreo sin embargo si tu hijo si realizo exitosamente el hechizo Dolus en su varita después de tener el hechizo Ignotus, no se conoce una forma de asegurarse de que su varita este bien monitoreada por el hechizo obligatorio que impone el Ministerio debido a que el hechizo Dolus un falso resultado y prevendrá la aplicación de un nuevo Hechizo de rastreo o vigilancia.

Por propósito de informarte solamente, la encantación y los movimientos correctos de los Hechizos Ignotus y Dolus vienen abajo. También debes notar que a la entrada de cada país esta una lista de los Hechizos, encantamientos o conjuros que están prohibidos, junto con encantamientos que podrán ser útiles, esto también fue con el solo propósito de informarle.

Harry parpadeo y una sonrisa apareció en su cara al comprender por que el vendedor insistió en que leyera la advertencia al principio del libro antes que otra cosa, ni siquiera un día en sus vacaciones de verano y las cosas empezaban ya a verse bien.

Guardando de nuevo el libro en la mochila, Harry se estiro en la cama y se dispuso a dormir unas pocas horas. Después de todo, hasta un muchacho que creció en una alacena y antisocial sabe que es mejor visitar Ámsterdam de noche.

En el distrito de luz roja de la ciudad, Harry se encontró asombrado por la vista, los muchos olores, luces, y las personas.

Viendo por las tantas ventanas de los aparadores, Harry aprendió mas de la anatomía humana que en el corto curso que le habían dado en la escuela-primaria y 20 minutos caminando le enseño mas del mundo que toda las experiencias de su vida combinadas.

Con la cara roja y la cabeza girándole de las nuevas experiencias; Harry hizo una rápida retirada a la relativa seguridad de su habitación en el hotel, decidiendo que era mucho mejor que explorara de día, permitiendo así pasar la maravillosa oportunidad de ver la vida de noche.

Despertando temprano en la mañana, Harry se vistió y bajo al Lobby del hotel.

"Buenos días," saludo a un par de turistas suizas.

"Hola," las dos muchachas suizas le sonrieron ante la mirada de confusión en su cara, "¿Primera vez en Ámsterdam?"

"Si así es, todo es tan..."

"Si puede ser una abrumadora experiencia ¿no?" Las sexy suiza numero dos agrego, "hemos venidos para acá muchas veces y todavía se nos hace abrumadora."

"Si ustedes ya han venido ¿Donde me sugieren ir o hacer?" Harry pregunto al sexy dúo.

"Por que no vas a alguna cafetería y compras unos Brownies, " la sexy suiza numero uno le sugirió cerrándole un ojo.

"Gracias," Harry les sonrió encantadoramente, "Creo que me vendría bien algo dulce justo ahora."

Diciéndoles adiós con la mano a sus dos nuevas amigas, Harry cruzo la calle hacia una de las famosas cafeterías de Ámsterdam.

"Buenos días," el chico del bar le saludó, "¿Qué quiere que le sirva por ahora?"

"Unas chicas me recomendaron que probara algunos de sus Brownies."

"Muy bien," el hombre cabecea alegremente, "¿Algo de para tomar?"

"Podría darme una tasa de té con leche," cuando el hombre cabeceo afirmativamente, Harry continuo. "Ponle el té a la leche pero no lo batas."

"Tome asiento y yo se lo llevare en un momento."

Cabeceando en entendimiento, Harry se encontró un lugar en las mesas de la esquina.

Después de poco tiempo, el hombre del bar vino con una bandeja llena con su té y un platillo lleno de Brownies.

"Que lo disfrute," el hombre le dio una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de regresar a su lugar atrás de la barra.

Tomando una tentativa mordida a los panecillos, Harry se sorprendió de lo rico que estaba, Chocolate con algo mas que no logro reconocer.

Harry sintió como una especie de calma caía sobre él al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba su tasa de té; Por primera vez que él recordara, se pudo sentir relajado, sé sentía como una persona normal, sentía que ninguno de sus problemas importaba.

Después de varias horas, y varias tasas de té, Harry se puso de pie y camino fuera de la cafetería intentando encontrar algo para almorzar en el restaurante al otro lado de la avenida.

Momentos después de haber encontrado una mesa, la paz del día se rompió por los sonidos de cuatro personas apareciendo.

Pensando que la Orden lo había encontrado y que sus vacaciones habían terminado, Harry miro por una de las grandes ventanas y se sorprendió de ver cuatro figuras de negro con mascaras blancas y no la calle llena de miembros de la orden.

Harry se encontraba fuera de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la cocina mucho antes que los demás clientes del restaurante parpadearan siquiera.

"¿Tiene aceite de cocina?" Harry agarro al cocinero por el cuello de la camisa.

"Hay esta" señalo el cocinero el aceite al enojado y peligroso hombre con nerviosismo, "encontrara todo el aceite que quiera."

Agarrando dos largas botellas, Harry regreso al frente del café-restaurante y hacia los recién llegados magos obscuros.

"Sabemos que estas aquí Potter," grito una de las figuras enmascaradas, "sal de donde estés y ninguno de estos muggles será lastimado."

Frunciendo el seño molesto, Harry tiro las botellas hacia el grupo y les mando un hechizo para romperlas.

"Hay esta, atrápenlo," el aparente líder de los Mortifagos les ordenó después de notar de donde había venido el hechizo.

Varios Mortifagos intentaron seguir la orden del líder, pero cayeron en el charco que había formado el aceite que Harry había mandado.

Harry redujo él numero de Mortifagos considerablemente con maldiciones Reducto y en segundos ya no quedaba ninguno de pie.

Después de conjurar sus varitas, se acerco a las figuras caídas cuidadosamente, reaccionando a cualquier movimiento con varios hechizos paralizantes bien dirigidos.

Caminando hacia el líder de sus atacantes Harry le removió la mascara y la capa.

"Enervate," Harry le dirigió una sonrisa malvada al líder de sus atacantes, "¿Cual era su propósito al venir aquí?"

"No diré nada," el Mortifago gruño desafiantemente, "Sé cuales son mis derechos y no puedes forzarme a hacer nada."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro," Harry le sonrió, "veras, No soy empleado de ningún gobierno mágico."

"¿Y?"

"Y hasta que un representante del Ministerio Alemán llegue, yo puedo jugar contigo TODO lo que quiera."

"T-tu no te atreverías," el Mortifago respondió nerviosamente; "tú eres de los buenos."

"No," Harry le contradijo, "soy solo alguien de vacaciones, ahora te gustaría ver cuantos huesos puedo romper antes de que lleguen y te entregue al departamento de aurores o vas a hablar."

"Venimos a capturar a Harry Potter"

"¿Cómo lo encontraron?"

"Uno de los seguidores del señor oscuro dentro de Hogwarts le puso un hechizo localizador para poder descubrir donde vive en el verano, supongo que su querido director no revisó a su Chico Dorado antes de que se fuera."

"Stupefy," Harry miro con asco al Mortifago, párese que Tom estuvo reclutando nuevos sirvientes; También parece que no a logrado encontrar seguidores competentes.

"Staatstovenaars quedese donde esta," varios magos en ropas que parecian de oficiales se acercaron con cautela, "Ponga la varita en el suelo despacio y luego ponga sus manos en alto."

"Preferiria no ponerla en el suelo," Harry fue cuidadoso en no hacer ningun movimiento rapido, "alguno de estos tontos podria estar conciente y si s asi, no me gustaria darsela."

"Entonces sosten la varita por la punta y sostenla arriba de la cabeza," comando una bruja de aspecto intimidante, "ahora camina hacia mi."

"Esta bien," Harry accedio, "¿Supongo que no me creerías si te dijera que no tuve nada que ver con esto?"

Harry miro alrededor expectante por unos momentos y luego suspiro, "No lo creo."

"Tomare tu varita y luego me darás tu declaración," la brujo le paso la varita de el hacia otro oficial, "no te muevas."

"Estoy quieto como una estatua," Harry resistió el fruncir el seño.

La bruja se relajo considerablemente después de quitarle la varita a Harry, "ahora señor, ¿Podria darme su declaración?"

"Por supuesto," Harry afirmo con la cabeza y añadió expectante, "¿No me puede tomar la declaración mientras como algo?"

"Siempre y cuando no vengas con ellos," el hombre señalo a los Mortifagos, "entonces puede dármela parado de cabeza

¿Señor?"

"Black," Harry le dirigió su sonrisa más radiante, "podria bajar mis manos, se están acalambrando."

"Esta bien lo puede hacer," la mujer afirmo con la cabeza, "soy Staatstovenaars Annie Van Der Mijer, ¿Me podria decir que paso aquí?"

"Bueno, yo me estaba sentando para comer cuando ellos aparecieron." Harry señalo hacia los Mortifagos, "Corrí hacia la cocina y conseguí aceite, use eso y unas maldiciones bien puestas para ganarle a todo el grupo."

"¿Tuvo alguna asistencia?" Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer pregunto rápidamente.

"No," Harry negó con la cabeza y en cuanto vio la cara de asombro le clarifico, "Estos son absolutamente lo peor que Voldemort tiene a su servicio, y yo tuve la suerte y la sorpresa de mi lado."

"Ya veo," la mujer cabeceo, "¿Tiene algo mas que añadir?"

"El líder del grupo dijo algo sobre un hechizo localizador para seguir a alguien." dijo Harry con un gesto de preocupación, "y siendo tan paranoico como soy, me preguntaba si ¿Me podria revisar por si traigo uno y si es necesario removerlo?"

"Claro," la mujer realizó una serie de complicados movimientos con su varita, "estaba en lo correcto, si tenia uno de esos hechizos pero no creo que fue hecho por un Mortifago."

"¿Por que no?"

"Estaba hecho por un principiante; Yo diría que el que lo hizo no puede estar fuera de la escuela."

"Gracias," Harry le sonrió agradecido, "probablemente una broma entonces, pero uno nunca esta demasiado seguro."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Staatstovenaar cabeceo afirmativamente, "ve a encontrar un asiento, y si los otros testigos coinciden con tu historia entonces se te regresara tu varita y seres libre de irte."

"Gracias," Harry cabeceando educadamente, "¿Le puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si claro que puede."

"¿Son regulares estos ataques en Holanda?"

"No," la mujer pausó un momento para pensar,"Creo que este es nada mas el segundo en veinte años, normalmente ellos confinan sus actividades en el Reino Unido."

"Gracias," Harry le sonrió, "con suerte, serán otros veinte años antes de que lidien con otro."

"Preferiria no volver a lidiar con otro nunca,"la mujer se encogió de hombros, "si pudieras esperar aquí un momento, quiero conversar con mis colegas por un momento antes de que continuemos."

"Seguro," Harry tomo asiento.

La mujer le concedió una ultima sonrisa luego camino fuera del alcance auditivo de Harry hacia un grupo de otros Staatstovenaars, "¿Bueno?"

"Los testigos están de acuerdo en que un grupo de hombres en ropas negras aparecieron y empezaron a gritar algo en ingles," el hombre checo sus notas, "El hombre Black salio del café y ataco, después camino hacia los Mortifagos caídos y les golpeo con una luz roja, luego llegamos nosotros. Todo dicho es como si la batalla haya durado menos de dos minutos."

"Esta bien," la mujer parpadeo sorprendida, "¿Qué mas?"

Uno de los otros Staatstovenaars saco su libro de notas, "Todos los atacantes fueron golpeados por hechizos Reducto y paralizantes, párese que cayeron antes de que siquiera tuvieran tiempo de pelear de vuelta," hecho una mirada a Harry, "quien quiera que sea este tipo, no le gustan los juegos."

Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer tomo su propia libreta de notas, "tenemos a un hombre de nacionalidad y edad desconocida que por si solo venció a cuatro Mortifagos antes que estos lanzaran un solo hechizo, a pesar de que en su opinión personal eran nuevos reclutas. El habla Alemán perfectamente con extraño acento, y..." la mujer pausó, "y tiene un desconocido efecto mágico que no me permite dar una buena descripción. ¿Alguna idea de con quien estamos lidiando aquí?"

"Quién sea que él es, él es bueno," uno de los hombres mordió su labio inferior, Yo conozco a la mayoría de los Staatstovenaars en Holanda, ¿Entonces un Staatstovenaar de otro país?"

"Estoy en desacuerdo," otro del grupo movió la cabeza de forma negativa, "puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las personas lo suficientemente buenas para hacer esto, y la mayoría de ellos tienen desaparecidas tantas partes del cuerpo que no podrían ser el ni siquiera en un muy buen disfraz."

"¿Y los otros que no?" Van Der Mijer pregunto suavemente.

"Tienen la mente muerta por exposición a la maldición Cruciatus,"el Staatstovenaar termino tristemente, "quien es, o de donde vino, No podria decirlo."

"Ya veo," Van Der Mijer cabeceo, "Iré a hablar con él y le pediré mas de su versión, a ver si deja algo mas salir."

"No contaría con eso," el hombre pauso, "hombres como el no cometen esos errores."

"Entonces deséame suerte," ella dijo por encima de su hombro cuando empezó a caminar hacia el enigmático Sr. Black.

"¿Entonces?" Harry le sonrió.

"Ya checamos tu historia," ella cabeceo, "Si quieres, podemos ir a un restaurante donde podemos tener algo de comida y yo puedo tener una versión mas detallada."

"Por mí esta bien" Harry afirmo con la cabeza, "¿Algún lugar cerca de aquí que sugieras?"

"¿Prefieres mágicos o no mágicos?"

"Lo que sea esta bien," Harry sonrió, "Siempre y cuando sepa bien y haya mucho."

"Entonces sugiero que vayamos a la sección mágica de Kalverstraat, hay tienen restaurantes que claman servir lo que sea que pida el cliente."

"Suena bien, ¿Esta lejos de aquí?"

"Solo doblando la esquina."

"Entonces vamos," Harry respondió, entusiasmado con finalmente tener su comida.

Harry siguió a la oficial de departamento de leyes mágicas a través de una serie de vueltas hasta que ellos llegaron a un café en la calle principal, "Aquí estamos."

"Genial," Harry miro alrededor con aprobación, "vamos a encontrar una mesa."

"Por favor síganme," el camarero anuncio su presencia, "¿Quieren que les traiga el menú?"

"No gracias," Harry rechazo la oferta, "estaré listo para ordenar en unos minutos, para empezar entonces ¿Me podria traer algo de tomar?"

"De inmediato señor."

"Me temo que no sé mucho de comida Alemana," Harry sonrió, "¿Qué me sugieres que ordene?"

"Siempre me gustaba el Limburgs Zuurvlees," la mujer le respondió después de un momento de pensarlo.

"Gracias, y siéntete libre de ordenar algo para ti."

"Gracias"

Después de una corta espera, el mesero trajo sus ordenes y la curiosa Staatstovenaar saco su libreta, entusiasmada por tener sus respuestas.

"Entonces Sr. Black," se tomo un momento para organizar sus pensamientos, "¿Que le hace pensar que los Mortifagos eran nuevos reclutas?"

"Experiencia," Harry tomo un poco de su bebida, "me e encontrado con varios miembros de su circulo interno y cada uno de ellos han sido más rápidos en tirar las maldiciones," Harry pauso por un momento, " Voldemort tiene muy pocos seguidores que tienen inteligencia mayor que bajos grados, incluso su circulo interno intenta sustituir eso con sadismo, los cuatro que me enfrente hoy no llegaban ni a eso."

"Ya veo," la mujer oculto su sorpresa, "¿Piensa que veremos mas de ellos?"

"No lo sé," Harry tomo otro poco de su bebida, "pienso que ellos no estaban trabajando en una misión oficial, entonces hay una gran posibilidad de que Voldie no los sacara de prisión."

"¿Por que piensas eso?"

"Suena como si estuvieran persiguiendo a alguien, y en una fiesta oficial de caza abría alguien de alto rango para supervisar, para una victima importante seria alguien del circulo interno," Harry pauso cuando el mesero llegó con la comida y continuo ya que éste esteba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlos. "El líder de este grupo era un sirviente de bajo rango; mi opinión es que ellos estaban en una operación planeada por si solos, con esperanzas de eliminar a alguien importante y ganarse el favor de su maestro."

"Ya veo," definitivamente un profesional, la mujer pensó para sí misma. "Note que empezó con hechizos un tanto... mortales y después cambio por paralizantes después de que cayeron ¿Por qué?"

"Si lo hice," Harry estuvo de acuerdo, "Otra lección aprendida de la peor manera es que si los paralizas es muy fácil mandarles el contra hechizo, mientras que si tienen huesos rotos el oponente no se levantara tan rapido si es que se levanta."

"Tendré eso en mente, ¿Quien es usted Sr. Black?"

"Solo alguien que esta de vacaciones e intenta encontrar algo que perdió."

"¿Que Perdió?"

"Mi vida." Harry respondió tristemente.

AN: Si tienen alguna de las palabras usadas en el fic ya saben que hacer (Mándenme un review y les contestare que son ,) y por si acaso aquí esta una:

Staatstovenaar - es como un auror pero de Holanda o Alemania.

También quería decir que esta es una traducción la dirección esta en mi profile o en la cuenta. Y si no lo puse en el primer capitulo es por que no sabia como iba a verse ya que es mi primer fic pero ahora ya lo se.

Cualquier cosa, critica, felicitaciones, buenos deseos de nuevo año, todos serán bien recibidos Bye Bye!


	3. Paseando entre Tulipanes

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, y no me siento como para escribirlo todo.

Paseando entre Tulipanes

"Oh," Van Der Mijer lo miro con simpatía, " has visto demasiado y quieres alejarte de todo ¿Cierto?"

"Nunca e tenido vacaciones," Harry parecía mirar al vació, "En toda mi vida nunca e tenido la oportunidad de relajarme; Solo quiero la oportunidad de hacer las cosas que nunca e podido, Creo que me merezco aunque sea eso."

"Estoy de acuerdo Sr. Black," Ella miro que brinco un poco al oír su voz, "Y espero que lo que le queda de las vacaciones sean más tranquilas."

"Gracias," Harry enfoco sus ojos de nuevo a la realidad, "Volvamos al incidente, ¿Tiene mas preguntas?"

"Unas pocas," la mujer checo su libreta de notas, "Hablando de un Profesional a otro, ¿Qué sugiere para lidiar con alguna futura actividad Mortifago en Holanda?"

"Yo sugiero que verifiquen bien sus métodos para mantener las prisiones seguras," Harry tomo un poco de su bebida. "Por ejemplo, Yo creo que una de las principales razones de los escapes en masas de las Prisiones Británicas en la Isla de Azkaban es que le dan demasiada confianza a los Dementores."

"Ya veo," Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer anoto varias cosas, "¿Algún concejo de como luchar contra ellos?"

"Lo que muchos profesionales del departamento de Aurores parecen olvidar es que ellos están mucho mejor entrenados que los Mortifagos, el problema es que los Mortifagos y Moldy Shorts tienen peor reputación y la gente olvida lo incompetentes que son." Harry le regalo una sonrisa triste."Pero nunca olviden que son peligrosos, y no bajen la guardia pensando que son unos inútiles o por ningun otro motivo, un buen amiga mía casi muere por que bajo la guardia con un 'inútil' Mortifago."

"Gracias, ¿Algo mas que quiera compartir?"

"Una cosa mas," Harry dejó el tenedor que sostenía y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la mujer enfrente de él, "Siempre toma enserio las peleas, nunca dejes tu guardia resbalar. Yo... yo perdí un muy buen amigo por que lo olvido."

"Gracias por compartir eso," ella sonrió al hombre que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, "Me asegurare en hacer todo lo que me pidió."

"Bien," Harry asintió tristemente, "Nada me complacería mas que alguien aprendiendo de mis experiencias. Me ayuda ver que algo bueno salio de lo malo."

Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer pauso unos instantes indecisa de como responder a tal cosa. "¿Cuales son sus planes para el resto de sus Vacaciones Sr. Black?"

"Bueno," Harry forzó una sonrisa. "Estaba planeando visitar varios museos alrededor de aquí y quizás visitar alguno de los famosos jardines de Tulipanes de Holanda, después de eso me iré a algún otro lado."

"¿Le molestaría dejar alguna información de como contactarlo?" Staatstovenaar cuestiono rápidamente, "Creo que el Jefe del departamento de los Aurores le gustaria conocerlo en un futuro."

"Esta bien," Harry le escribió el nombre del hotel y su numero de habitación en una servilleta, "Aquí es donde me estoy hospedando en Holanda, no tengo idea d donde me quedare después."

"Gracias, estoy segura que esto bastara," ella se levanto. "Por favor permítame pagar la cuenta; Es lo menos que el departamento puede hacer por habernos ayudado ahora. "

"Gracias," Harry se levanto también, "si desea hablar conmigo el día de hoy, estaré visitando los museos por lo que queda del día y estaré de regreso al hotel alrededor de las siete u ocho de la noche."

"Gracias por su tiempo Sr. Black," Staatstovenaar le extendió la mano, "Estaremos en contacto con usted en un futuro."

"Cuando usted quiera Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer," Harry sacudió la mano ofrecida, "Estoy siempre feliz de ayudar en lo que pueda."

Harry y Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer se despidieron y el salio hacia su próxima aventura, construir una gran cantidad de memorial las cuales apreciar.

Fue un viaje corto el llegar al museo Rembrandt en Jodenbreestraat y la excitación de Harry crecía con cada paso que lo acercase a él.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Harry siempre le había tenido un amor por el Arte; Le parecía que era la única profesión que le beneficiaria trabajar debido a sus experiencias en su corta vida.

El Arte siempre había sido una de las pocas alegrías en su vida y cuándo era mas joven y estaba encerrado en su alacena, se calmaba serrando los ojos e imaginando todo lo que los artistas podían crear usando solo pintura y su imaginación.

El corazón de Harry parecía salirse de su pecho cuando entro a la casa de uno de los más grandes artistas que el mundo había visto.

Harry se apuro aunque forzosamente a caminar por el museo y a través de su visita por el museo, Harry se maravillo por la diversidad de cosas que encontró.

Harry visito cerca de una docena de museos ese día y vio cientos de obras que iban desde Rembrandt hasta Van Gough, y sintió un gran pesar que todo el conflicto que existía con Voldemort no le permitiría volver para una visita más larga en un futuro.

Caminando a través de la puerta principal del hotel, Harry mentalmente iba comparando las pinturas en Hogwarts con las Obras Maestras que había visto ese día, Y se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho falta, "Amateurs", murmuro para el mismo. En comparación con lo que estuvo privilegiado de ver en los museos de Ámsterdam, muchos de los trabajos celebrado en el Mundo Mágico no eran mas que unos crudos dibujos con un poco de magia.

Los dos Staatstovenaar que habían pasado el día discretamente siguiendo al enigmático Sr. Black casi les dio un ataque de corazón cuando sus micrófonos de captación a gran distancia lograron captar el extraño comentario del mago.

Compartiendo una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con cierto respeto entre ellos, los oficiales aparecieron hacia sus oficinas para dar su reporte.

"Peters, Jansen, denme un rapido reporte de como les fue con el Sr. Black"

"¿Que es lo que quiere saber primero Wieland?" Staatstovenaar Mark Peters pregunto despacio.

"¿Que hizo para pasar el día?"

"El Sr. Black paso el día visitando museos de arte alrededor de la ciudad," Staatstovenaar Peters respondió rápidamente.

"¿Noto que lo seguían?"

"No tuvimos ninguna indicación de que él sabia que lo seguíamos hasta al final del día." El Staatstovenaar pauso tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

"¿Que paso entonces Mark?" El oficial de mayor edad inquirió llamando a su compañero por su primer nombre.

"Al final del día, el Sr. Black sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados, sonrió, y murmuro la palabra 'amateurs' bajo su aliento," el hombre se humedeció los labios. "No estoy seguro si quería ser oído, pero basándonos en sus capacidades y su pasado, creemos que estaba al tanto de que alguien lo vigilaba."

"¿Fue esa la única indicación de que sabia?"

"La única de la que estamos seguros," Jansen entro en la conversación. "Pero varias veces durante el día vimos que volteaba a las ventanas de las tiendas, en ese tiempo pensamos que estaba mirando los artículos que se exhibían pero ahora no estoy tan seguro..."

"¿En que estas pensando?" Wieland inquirió.

"Pienso que podria haber estado vigilándonos por el reflejo de las ventanas, y también pienso que deberíamos examinar la posibilidad de que siempre supo sobre nuestra presencia."

"De todas maneras, me molesta que lograra descubrirnos y que nunca notáramos que nos estaba vigilando." Jansen mordió su labio inferior.

"No hay por que avergonzarse por ser derrotado por el mejor," Wieland consoló a los dos oficiales, "y no hay que avergonzarse de ser descubiertos por alguien como el Sr. Black."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba de buen humor cuando despertó la siguiente mañana, su visita a los museos de Arte le dio a su subconsciente el material para darle sueños que eran mucho mejor que las pesadillas de siempre.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Harry dejo el Hotel y camino a través de las muchas calles que guardaban la sección mágica de Kalverstraat.

Caminando calle abajo, los sentidos de Harry percibieron una serie de raros olores y cosas que mirar.

Dejando atrás su plan de encontrar algo sin direcciones, camino hacia una de las tiendas más cercanas intentando encontrar a alguien que le pudiera dar instrucciones de como navegar por esta sección Holandesa tan concurrida que era la mágica.

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" Unos de los trabajadores de la tienda pregunto cuando ella noto a Harry entrar a la tienda.

"Si," Harry cabeceo agradecido, "Esperaba que pudiera decirme donde podria encontrar algún transporte hacia los campos de Tulipanes al norte del país, ¿Y como regresar?"

"A dos tiendas para arriba, en la tienda de nombre 'Floral Tours' dile al hombre detrás del despachador que deseas y el te preparara para ya sea un paseo guiado o un Trasladador dependiendo de lo que quieras," la mujer le sonrió. "Ya que estas aquí, ¿No te interesa comprar una cámara? Seria bonito tener algo para tomar unas cuantas fotos de lo que planeas ir a ver."

"Claro," Harry asintió ante tal razonamiento y pensó que seria amable de su parte comprarle algo después de que le ayudo; Después de todo, no es como si no pudiera pagarlo. "¿Que me recomienda que compre?"

"Eso depende que piensa hacer con ella, tenemos modelos que van desde diez Guldens (Florines) para arriba" le sonrió dulcemente,"por que no me describes lo que necesitas y te diré la cámara que seria mas adecuada o cuanto dinero quieres gastar y te enseñare cual es la que se acerca al precio."

"Gracias," Harry se concentro por un momento. "Creo que necesito una cámara durable, tiendo a meterme en problemas y odiaría tener que estar remplazándola."

"¿Algo mas?"

"Confiable," Harry cabeceo, "y chica, no quiero algo que ocupe mucho espacio, seria bueno que revelara su propio rollo o que no necesite rollo."

"Ceo que tengo la Cámara para usted," la mujer sonrió. "Pero me temo que es un poco cara," ella añadió frunciendo el seño.

"Dígame sobre ella."

"Déjeme enseñársela mientras le digo sus características," saco una de las cámaras de su caja, "como puede ver, es chica, de 3 por 4 pulgadas y es muy durable y se puede utilizar en cualquier tipo de ambiente desde la cima de una montaña hasta el fondo del mar."

"Wow," Harry estaba impresionado, "¿Qué mas?"

"Tiene un aditamento interior de Transfiguración que cambia el material que sea introducido en un compartimiento a un rollo y otro que permite revelarse en una foto e imprimirla por esta abertura a un lado."

"¿Y su confiabilidad?"

"Es auto-reparable y tiene garantía de trescientos años para arreglar cualquier problema mágico."

"Me la llevare," Harry saco su billetera para sacar dinero para pagar, "Gracias."

"Fue un placer," la vendedora le sonrió una ultima vez, "disfrute de su viaje y espero que la cámara le sirva bien."

"Lo haré." Harry se despidió cuando atravesó la salida.

Le tomo solo unos minutos encontrar la tienda que la chica de la tienda le recomendó, y cuando entro se maravillo de la cantidad de arreglos florales que había a la vista.

"¿Hola?" Llamo hacia la aparente solitaria tienda, "¿Se encuentra alguien?"

"¿Sí?" Un hombre de mirada confundida salio de detrás de donde se pagaba, "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Esperaba visitar los campos de Tulipanes," Harry contesto, "Y me dijeron que me podria ayudar con la transportación."

"Claro que si," el hombre afirmo, "¿Necesita un guía de turista?"

"No, solo quiero pasar unas cuantas horas viéndolos solo y esperaba obtener un Trasladador de ida y otro de vuelta."

"Un momento," el hombre desapareció detrás del cajero de nuevo, "aquí esta." Dijo apareciendo con dos raras figuras de tulipanes, "Solo sosten la verde y di 'Kalverstraat' cuando quiera regresar, y sosten la roja y di 'Tulip' cuando quieras irte."

"Gracias," Harry pago al hombre y salio de la tienda, "Tulip."

Harry sintió un tiron ya conocido desde su ombligo y casi cae cuando llego a una colina que tenia una vista que le quito el aliento ya que se apreciaban muchos campos de Tulipanes.

Tomando varias fotos de tal vista, Harry supuso que otras personas deberían de estar pensar que era extraño que un chico de su edad pasara todo el tiempo visitando museos y tomando fotos de flores pero era un alivio para él después de ver tantas cosas feas en su vida, tenia derecho a ver algo de Belleza.

Aparte, no volvería a entretenerse con estas cosas de nuevo como otros chicos de su generación harían en un futuro, no con su destino siendo tener que encararse ante el Lord Oscuro de todas manera.

Paso una indeterminable cantidad de tiempo parado en la colina admirando la belleza que había ante él antes de decidirse a dejar ese lugar para contemplarlas mas de cerca.

Harry paso varios minutos caminando por un lado de los campos hasta que un movimiento repentino capta su atención, después de varios minutos de examinacion, se relajo de nuevo cuando encontró la fuente de ese movimiento; Una extraña criatura se anidaba dentro de uno de los Tulipanes.

Sonriendo con entretenimiento a los movimientos de la extraña criatura, le tomo varias fotos con su nueva cámara.

Dando una ultima mirada alrededor y suspirando con pesar activo el segundo Trasladador y regreso a Ámsterdam.

"Buenas Tardes Sr. Black" dos hombres sosteniendo unas placas saludaron a Harry cuando regreso.

"Hola" Harry respondió cauteloso, "¿Qué puedo hacer esta noche por ustedes caballeros?"

"La Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas a solicitado se encuentre con ella." Uno de los hombres respondió.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Ahora si es posible," le respondió el hombre rápidamente, "pero si es mucha inconveniencia para usted supongo que podríamos arreglarlo para otro día."

"Ahora estaría bien," Harry asintió, "Vamos."

Uno de los dos hombres asintió y le extendió la placa que traía, "Mi placa esta hechizada como un Trasladador para llevarnos al Departamento de Leyes Mágicas; si lo toca por favor nos iremos de inmediato."

"Muy bien." Harry lo activo poniendo su mano encima del Trasladador en forma de Placa.

"Bienvenido Sr. Black," una mujer formidable vestida con lo que Harry reconoció como el uniforme de Staatstovenaars le saludo al llegar. "Soy The Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar, a Sanne Vermeer y a mí nos alegra que allá aceptado mi invitación."

"Me pareció lo más correcto por hacer," Harry asintió. "¿Que desea hablar conmigo?"

"E visto los reportes sobre su batalla contra los Mortifagos y me gustaria tomar esta oportunidad para agradecerle en representación de mi país por lo que hizo." La mujer sonrió, "y las vidas que indudablemente salvo al neutralizar a los Mortifagos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de dañar a un inocente."

"No es necesario dar me las Gracias," Harry trato de hacerlo parecer insignificante. "Solo hice lo que cualquiera que tuviera la habilidad hubiera hecho en mi lugar."

"No estoy de acuerdo, y más importante el Ministro tampoco," la voz de Vermeer toma un duro tono. "Hombres como usted no lo hacen por las gracias."

"Nunca espere esto cuando luche contra ellos," Harry señalo la medalla, "solo pensé que estaban persiguiéndome y que seria mejor atacar que huir."

"Pero aun que hubieras sabido que no te perseguían, ¿Hubieras huido o te hubieras quedado para defender a vidas inocentes?" La Jefa del departamento de Leyes Mágicas cuestiono amablemente.

"Los hubiera protegido, pero como ya dije no es nada especial," Harry argumento. "Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo."

"Veo que no lo voy a lograr persuadir," Vermeer rió, "mejor cambiemos de conversación, ¿Qué planea hacer ahora?"

"Pensaba ir a Paris," Harry se encogió de hombros, "siempre quise ver la Torre Eiffel, después de eso iré donde me lleve el viento."

"Excelente, gracias por compartir sus planes de viaje conmigo." La Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar cabeceo en satisfacción, "ahora si me disculpa tengo una cita a la cual ir y estoy segura que desea regresar a su hotel."

"Entonces buenas noches Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar, Sanne Vermeer," Harry les dirigió una sonrisa triste, "Que sus sueños sean mejores que los míos."

"Buenas noches Sr. Black," la mujer respondió tristemente, "y gracias de nuevo por las vidas que salvo."

**AN:**

Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar se Traduce como Jefe del departamento de Aurores o Jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas. (Chief of Aurors or Head of Magical Law Enforcement.)

'Staatstovenaars' es el plural de 'Staatstovenaar' el cual en Alemán es algo asi como Brujos del Gobierno

Guldens- Moneda Alemana de plata que equivale a cuarenta centavos americanos ($40) también llamado Florines o Quldens (Aun que estos también equivalen a cien centavos americanos o $100)

Gracias por los maravillosos Reviews a todos espero más ; )

Cualquier cosa, critica, felicitaciones, buenos deseos de nuevo año, todos serán bien recibidos Bye Bye!


	4. Bienvenido a la Ciudad de las Luces

Disclaimer : Soy dueña de muchas cosas; entre ellas no se encuentra 'Harry Potter' (Lastima).

**AN: **Gracias a _Rorschach's Blot _por permitirme traducir esta excelente historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bienvenido a la Ciudad de las Luces

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry regreso a su cuarto de hotel esa noche, sacando su cámara presiono el botón para revelar el rollo y paso varios minutos viéndolas.

Se encontraba complacido de ver que había logrado muy buenas fotos de la pequeña y rara criatura que se había encontrado, y estaba decepcionado que muchas no habían resultado como él esperaba.

Poniendo una de ellas en un sobre, y le puso la dirección del Quisquilloso y rió entre dientes al imaginar la cara de Luna cuando viera algunas de las posiciones raras que tomaba la criatura.

Tirando la foto que parecía no tener nada mas que puro terreno con pasto, empezó a empacar las demás cuidadosamente y luego fue a dormir.

Harry se levanto temprano la siguiente mañana y se colgó la mochila al hombro, aproximándose al vestíbulo le sonrió al empleado.

"Buenos Días Sr. Black¿Durmió usted bien?" El amable hombre detrás del recibidor pregunto.

"Si, gracias,"Harry afirmo de vuelta; "He decidido que es tiempo de seguir."

"Ya veo¿Entonces viene a checar de salida?" El trabajador saco unos papeles. "Firme aquí por favor."

Harry firmo los papeles y pago la cuenta. "¿Me preguntaba si me podria hacer un favor?"

"Claro¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Me preguntaba si podía manda esta carta a Inglaterra?" Harry deslizo el sobre en el escritorio hacia el frente.

"Con mucho gusto," el hombre tomo la carta, "La enviare inmediatamente."

"Gracias," Harry dio una ultima sonrisa triste, "Y que tenga buen día."

"Usted también Sr. Black, y no dude en llamarnos si no tiene donde quedarse la próxima vez que venga a nuestra amada ciudad."

"No lo haré," Harry sonrió al pensamiento de vivir lo suficiente para hacer otra visita, "Adiós."

Harry atravesó la puerta y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en la estación de trenes, caminando hacia la taquilla; compro un boleto hacia Paris y se puso a esperar el Tren.

Mientras esperaba que el tren partiera, Harry se vio perdido en sus pensamientos. Deseaba haber pasado mas tiempo en Holanda, Harry se dio cuenta del hecho de que lo estaban buscando al menos los dos poderes y que no seria prudente quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Y fue asi que Harry abordo el tren con un corazón triste, dejando los países bajos atrás.

Al mismo tiempo que el tren en el que iba Harry dejaba la estación, dos Staatstovenaars buscaban su habitación de hotel ahora vacante por si el misterioso Sr. Black había dejado una pista en ella.

"¿Que es lo que encontró Bisseling?" Uno de los Staatstovenaars le pregunto a su colega.

"No estoy seguro Dubbeldam," el hombre reviso la foto que acababa de sacar del cesto de la basura, "párese una foto de un terreno de pasto vació."

"Pásamela," Staatstovenaar Dubbeldam sostuvo su mano, "déjame verla por un momento."

"¿Que piensas de ella?" Bisseling le pregunto después de pasarle la foto, "¿Por qué quería dejarnos eso el Sr. Black?"

"No estoy..." los ojos del Staatstovenaar se agrandaron de sorpresa y hablo en un tono de incredulidad, "No lo puedo creer."

"¿Que?"

"Me asignaron para observarlo ayer, dijeron que había una gran posibilidad de que lo atacaran los Mortifagos de nuevo y querían proporcionarle una protección discretamente." Tomo un poco de aire, "el Sr. Black nos vio el día anterior y por eso me habían dado una capa invisible."

"¿Y que paso?"

"La foto que estoy sosteniendo es donde yo estaba y mis huellas lo prueban," Dubbeldam miro hacia su compañero, "dijeron que era bueno pero nunca imagine que fuera asi de bueno."

"¿Cómo sabes que no tiene un ojo mágico como el Staatstovenaar Británico?"

"Lo checamos por si acaso,"Dubbeldam se sentó en la cama, "y lo escaneamos pero confirmo que no usaba la Mage sight."

"¿Entonces como supo que estabas ahí?" Bisseling pregunto, "¿Cómo pudo saberlo?"

"Experiencia," Dubbeldam respondió en un susurro, "Vio mis huellas o me escucho respirar, y dejo esta foto como una lección."

"¿Que tipo de lección?"

"Que si sigues a alguien debajo de una capa invisible, debo recordar que estoy dejando otras señales y que las personas tienen otros sentidos." Dubbeldam se levanto, "Recuerda esa lección, aunque dudo que tengas algún trabajo como el que yo tuve que hacer con el Sr. Black en un futuro, es mejor recordar que todos podemos ser afortunados."

"Lo haré," Bisseling parpadeo a la foto, "¿De donde crees que el Sr. Black es¿Que tipo de lugar forma hombres como él?"

"No lo sé, podria ser un Onspreekbare o de algún departamento que no conozcamos. Solo se una cosa," la voz de Dubbeldam se torno firme cuando se levanto, "no es ningun tipo de Staatstovenaar, de otra manera hubiéramos escuchado sobre alguien asi de bueno mucho antes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Para empezar, me gustaria agradeserles por venir a esta reunión de la orden del Fénix." Albus Dumbledore observo al grupo de personas, "como siempre, me reconforta el corazón ver a tantas personas que se dedican a luchar contra la oscuridad."

Varios de los miembros del grupo aplaudieron por cortesía, cuando el Director terminó el discurso de inicio.

"Los e llamado por varias razones," Albus comenzó después de los aplausos murieron, "la primera es para darles un recuento a la búsqueda de Harry Potter y la segunda es para darles una oportunidad de oír sobre una intrigante información que ha descubierto una de nuestros miembros, Kingsley si puedes comenzar."

Un alto auror se levanto, "Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada en nuestra búsqueda por 'El-niño-que-vivió', sin embargo ya hemos descartado que no esta en ninguna de nuestras aldeas mágicas, y pensamos que usó su conocimiento del mundo muggle para esconderse en un lugar favorable en él."

"Gracias Kingsley," Albus asintió felizmente, "¿Bill?"

"Harry no ha hecho ningun retiro de su cuenta por un largo tiempo..." el pelirrojo se perdió en sus pensamientos.

"¿Que es Bill?"

"Algo me esta molestando de todo esto," Bill contesto ausentemente, "pero no estoy seguro de que es."

"Tengo fe en que lo resolverás con el debido tiempo," Dumbledore asintió, "Creo que tenias otra cosa que querías discutir junto con Alastor."

"Una cosa," el asustado hombre respondió, "hace unos días, cuatro Mortifagos hicieron un ataque en Ámsterdam."

"¿Por que no habíamos escuchado de esto antes?" Shacklebolt pregunto curioso.

"Por que los cuatro fueron derrotados antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de tirar cualquier hechizo," Moody respondió con una sonrisa malvada mezclada con desdén.

"¿Los aurores Alemanes tienen algo para detectar y anular ese tipo de trasportes mágicos?" Kingsley pregunto sorprendido.

"No," la expresión de molestia de Ojo loco se hizo mas pronunciada, "aparecieron desafortunadamente para ellos enfrente de un hombre de nombre Black quien se enojó de que le arruinaran su desayuno."

"¿Y?" Dumbledore se acerco mas con interés.

"Y les dio a muchos con una docena de maldiciones Reducto, los tenia derrotados antes de que pudieran parpadear." Dejo salir una risa rasposa, "un hombre que conozco en el departamento de leyes mágicas en Alemania, me dijo que quien quiera que sea este hombre es un jugador serio, dice que descubrió todos los trucos que le pusieron."

"¿Crees que podríamos reclutarlo?" Dumbledore pregunto esperanzado.

"Demasiado pronto para decirlo," Moody suspiró, "pero dudo que quiera trabajar aquí si es tan bueno como dicen, y si es asi no creo que debamos gastar nuestros recursos en buscarlo. En este momento mi consejo es que esperemos a ver si conseguimos mas información."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sonrió cuando bajo del tren y tomo aire Parisiense por primera vez. Mirando hacia los lados, y tomo la decisión de ver algunos sitios antes de ir a buscar algún hotel y en ese momento su inclinación era ir a ver a la torre que por generaciones definía a Paris desde los aires.

Consiguiendo un taxi, Harry le dijo al chofer que lo llevara a la Torre Eiffel y se sentó en el asiento trasero a disfrutar de la vista y el aire acondicionado del carro.

"Despierte," la voz del chofer saco a Harry de sus sueños y de vuelta a la conciencia, "hemos llegado."

"Gracias." Harry pago al hombre su viaje y bajo del taxi, para caminar hacia los elevadores que sirven para subir y bajar de la Torre.

Viendo pasar a la multitud de personas en la línea, Harry camino hacia una pequeña taquilla que parecía no ser notada por la mayoría de las personas esperando en otra línea.

"¿En que le puedo ayudar?" Pregunto el empleado con una ceja levantada.

"Quisiera visitar uno de los miradores." Harry contesto con una sonrisa.

"Esta taquilla es para la sección mágica nada mas," el empleado contesto en un tono aburrido, "¿De todas maneras quiere comprar el boleto?"

Harry asintió y lo compro asumiendo que la sección mágica estaría más sola que la no mágica, "¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Valla hacia los elevadores normales y súbase en uno, el boleto hará todo lo demás."

"Gracias," Harry asintió cortésmente y se dirigió hacia los elevadores, notando con sorpresa como la gente no notaba su presencia entre ellos.

"Espere un momento señor," el conductor del elevador detuvo a Harry antes de que saliera del elevador, "No hemos llegado a su parada todavía."

Las puertas se cerraron nuevamente y luego abrieron sin que sé allá sentido ningun movimiento que indicara que se habían movido, "Aquí estamos señor."

"Gracias," Harry asintió agradecido al conductor, "que tenga buen día."

"Usted también." El conductor dijo cuando las puertas se cerraban nuevamente.

Paseando por el mirador, Harry descubrió que lo que pensó sobre que la sección mágica estaría más sola era cierto. Observando su alrededor, encontró que el mirador estaba casi solo, nada mas se encontraban el y un pequeño hombre junto con su alta acompañante.

Caminando hacia ellos para ver mejor la magnifica vista, Harry comenzó a oír pedasos de una... rara conversación.

"Ve las líneas Henchgirl," el hombre pequeño señalo a los pilares que sostenían toso, "¿Podrías encontrar una forma más elegante de construir esta torre?"

La chica sacudió su cabeza negativamente y silenciosamente, admirando las líneas y uniones,"Es verdaderamente magnifica,"ella estuvo de acuerdo,

"Pero Profesor¿Cuando tendremos la oportunidad de hacer nuestra propia Obra Maestra?"

"Pronto Henchgirl pronto, siento que no estamos listos para embarcarnos en ese proyecto." El pequeño señor respondió tristemente, "Debemos permitirnos conocer todos los misterios de la ciencia primero, antes de que hagamos otra magnifica estructura como esta."

"Si," Henchgirl hizo una pausa dramática, "pero algún día el mundo se asombrara de ver nuestro grandioso trabajo."

"Si," el pequeño señor se detuvo notando el acercamiento de Harry, "párese que tenemos un visitante."

"Buenos días," Harry cabeceo amablemente, "¿Puedo preguntar que están haciendo?"

"Lo que hacemos es admirar los diseños y maquinaria en esta maravillosa Obra maestra, lo hacemos por nuestro trabajo, no nuestra pasión es combinar lo maravilloso de la ciencia con los misterios de la magia para crear perfección," respondió orgulloso."Para hacer eso, debemos familiarizarnos con grandes cosas con maquinaria como esta torre de aquí."

"¿Oh?" Harry observo a los dos con curiosidad.

"Si," el hombre respondió orgulloso, "y puedo decir por el hecho que no te has ido del horror de oír esto que también compartes mi visión de combinar magia y tecnología."

"Puede ser," Harry se encogió de hombros, "o puede ser que no se lo suficiente para poder marcharme por el horror."

"Tonterías,"el pequeño hombre negó, "puedo ver que eres un hombre inteligente y refinado entonces déjame presentarme, Soy el Profesor Fergus Farnsworth y esta es mi asistente, Henchgirl."

"Hola." Henchgirl lo saludo.

"Y juntos somos el mejor equipo de Maquinaria Mágica que el mundo haya visto." Los dos le dirigieron a Harry una mirada de anticipación.

"Soy. el Sr. Black, y soy solo alguien de vacaciones."

"Encantado de conocerlo Sr. Black," el Profesor estrecho su mano, "¿Le gustaria auxiliarnos en nuestra expedición a través de los misterios de la vida?"

"¿Y que implica eso?" Harry pregunto al diminuto Profesor.

"¿Sabe cual es la parte más difícil de mi trabajo Sr. Black?" El Profesor pregunto de manera extravagante, "Pensar que más inventar."

"¿Huh?"

"Tome por ejemplo mi cepillo para cabello que funciona con vapor," el Profesor continuo, "era la más maravillosa maquinaria, excelente trabajo de hechizo, pero nadie lo usa."

"Cuesta 19 euros," Henchgirl añadió queriendo ayudar.

"Si bueno," el Profesor le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su asistente, "Henchgirl y yo no tenemos ningun problema con la ciencia y realización del hechizo, pero no podemos encontrar proyectos que valgan la pena nuestro tiempo. Y entonces Sr. Black le estamos preguntando si podria ayudarnos."

"Ah" Harry asintió en entendimiento, "¿Pero porque me están preguntando a mí?"

"Por dos razones Sr. Black, la primera por que no ha corrido o dicho que nuestra meta es idiota y que somos unos obsesionados con las cosas muggles."

"¿Y la segunda?"

"Note que esta usando unos extraños lentes Sr. Black, del tipo que usan archivistas y gente en él... servicio del gobierno." El Profesor sonrió nerviosamente, "Y que usa un interesante brazalete que emite un efecto extraño que me dificulta enfocar sus rasgos faciales, un brazalete usado por criminales y gente al servicio del gobierno."

"Artículos que también son útiles para un turista que se quiere mezclar mejor que uno quisiera normalmente," Harry respondió honestamente, "pero todavía no veo por que quiere mi ayuda."

El Profesor humedeció sus labios nerviosamente, "No creo que sea un archivista Sr. Black, y espero que no sea un criminal. He escuchado que un hombre de sus características luchó contra una docena de Mortifagos en un ataque en Holanda, y esperaba que un hombre de su experiencia tuviera una idea para algún articulo o dos que pudieran ser útiles para su tipo de trabajo."

"Eran cuatro, no una docena," Harry rió, "y de todas maneras no estoy seguro de como ayudarlo."

"Solo díganos algunos de los problemas que a tenido con su equipo o algo que piense vaya a necesitar." El pequeño profesor respondió rápidamente.

"Ah," Harry asintió en entendimiento, "quiere que piense cosas como... una varita más durable o algo asi."

"¿Una varita más durable?" El Profesor repitió pensando.

"Un amigo rompió su varita hace algunos años, causo todo tipo de problemas." Harry sonrió recordándolos, "termino siendo una cosa muy buena al final cuando otro hombre la robó."

"Ya veo," los ojos del Profesor hicieron contacto con los de Henchgirl, "y la varita que no se puede romper¿Pudo haber sido útil para tu amigo?"

"Supongo que no soy nada bueno en esto Huh," Harry sacudió la cabeza con pesar, "pero al menos no gastaron mucho tiempo en mi."

"Para nada Sr. Black," el Profesor respondió rápidamente temeroso de que no pudiera oír mas, "Encuentro su historia fascinante, elegante en su simplicidad. ¿Que otro problema tuvo con las varitas?"

"Bueno," Harry se rasco la cabeza, "Una vez me quitaron mi varita y la usaron para propósitos que no apruebo, entonces algún sistema de seguridad estaría bien."

"¿Algo mas?" El Profesor pregunto escribiendo notas rápidamente.

"No puedo pensar en nada mas," Harry se encogió de hombros y añadió riendo, "pero podrían a revisar algunas regulaciones del Ministerio y encontrar formas de tomar ventaja acerca de las varitas."

"Gracias por sus excelentes sugerencias Sr. Black. Y ahora nuestro negocio concluyó¿Le gustaria cenar con nosotros?"

"Me encantaría," Harry afirmo a sus dos nuevos amigos, "¿Donde sugiere que vallamos?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francia según el libro de Harry, 'Todo lo que necesitas saber mientras viajas alrededor del mundo'.

_Francia es un maravilloso país y en él puedes encontrar cosas sorprendentes, desde las luces de paria hasta las playas de la rivera, puedes tener muchas experiencias únicas en este rico país. Sin embargo existen varias cosas que debería saber antes de embarcarte a tu viaje a Francia, entre ellas es el hecho de que la maldición 'Agonie', una maldición parecida a la Maldición Cruciatus es ilegal realizarla dentro de las fronteras de Francia; Otro hechizo que es ilegal e el 'Hechizo Masque', este hace difícil localizar la signatura mágica de un individuo necesaria para los aurores para ayudar a resolver los crímenes. Resumiendo esto, existen muchos hechizos que son ilegales de realizar en Francia, hechizos que por una razón u otra son legales en otros países. Lo que sigue es una lista completa de hechizos que están prohibidos junto con la incautación y los movimientos de varita, esta lista puede que se relacione con otras secciones de otros países y debe ser estudiada solo por propósitos académicos. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Pobre Harry va a terminar como uno de los hombres más temidos en el mundo después de este viaje.

Ah y por cierto Padamus Da Grim Nomed, en ingles significa Padfoot the grim named, y en español El Grim llamado Canuto por si alguien no se lo había aun que sea imaginado. ;

Y Henchgirl significa asistente, pero asi la llamare en todo la historia, por que ni modo que la llame esta es mi asistente, La asistente. Se vería algo extraño, por eso la llamare como esta en ingles. Mage sight mas adelante se explicara en la historia, y Onspreekbare son los que trabajan en el Departamento de misterios donde estaba la profecía. Okis!

Bye Bye!


	5. En donde conocemos a la Sra W

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, ellos son dueños de todo, solo espero que no me demanden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En donde conocemos a la Sra. White la reportera intrépida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día particularmente nublado cuando el cartero hizo uno de sus raros viajes hacia la entrada a una casa un tanto... inusual en su ruta. Un hombre cuya excentricidad era solo rivalizada por la familia de pelirrojos de una de las rutas vecinas.

Tocando la puerta cautelosamente, el trabajador del gobierno se pregunto a que rara conversación el extraño hombre intentaría arrastrarlo esta vez. Seria una discusión sobre la posible existencia de los 'Snorkack de Asta Arrugada' o la teoría que uno de los Ministros era un chimpancé alterado cirurgicamente.

Suspirando molesto, camino los últimos escalones de la entrada y toco a la puerta.

"¿Sí?" Un confundido hombre de edad media respondió a la puerta inmediatamente, "¿Es tiempo de comprar otra caja de galletas de los Boy Scouts de nuevo?"

"No señor." El cartero forzó una sonrisa, "vengo a entregarle una carta, no para venderle algo de comer junto su té."

"Oh si," los ojos del hombre reflejaron comprensión, "Olvide que no usan todavía animales entrenados para hacerlo."

"No todavía Sr. Lovegood," el cartero le dio por su lado apretando sus labios en una sonrisa forzada, "mi trabajo es demasiado complicado para dárselo a un animal."

"Bueno déle tiempo," Laetus Lovegood respondió simpáticamente, "estoy seguro que descubrirán el truco pronto."

"Bueno, debo volver a mis rondas." El cartero dijo, terminando abruptamente la conversación. "Y no olvide que puede ir al pueblo por su correo cuando quiera, no tiene que esperar a que yo venga."

"Tonterías," Laetus le dijo con una sonrisa, "Estoy seguro que extrañaría nuestras maravillosas conversaciones que siempre tenemos cuando viene."

"Estoy seguro." El cartero acepto decepcionado, luego sé voltio y comenzó a hacer su camino por su ruta.

Laetus sonrió viendo al hombre yéndose, siempre mantenlos confundidos. Mantenlos confundidos ese era su lema, hazlo para que se olviden de las preguntas importantes, como '¿Qué esta haciendo en mi cuarto?' O '¿Esta buscado un que de cual?'

Resistiendo la necesidad de burlarse hasta que cerró la puerta, el patriarca del clan Lovegood vio el destinatario de la carta para darse una idea de que trataba la carta.

Pestañeo al nombre desconocido, Laetus abrió la carta y se quedo viendo aturdido a las fotos que saco.

"Luna," él llamó murmurando. Aclarándose la garganta, la próxima vez llamo con un grito. "LUUUNA¡Ven rapido!"

"¿Que pasa padre?" La pequeña niña pestañeo confundida, "¿Es el día nacional de gritarle a tu hija?"

"No hay tal día." Él apretó sus labios enojado, "los tontos de mente cerrada del ministerio no aceptaron mi proposición el año pasado."

"Lo sé, estaba esperando que reconsideraran y decidieran aprobarla." Luna contestó dulcemente. "¿Si no es eso, entonces que es?"

"Ve estas fotos," le paso las fotos a la niña pequeña, "y dime lo que piensas."

"¡Oh Padre!" Luna casi brinca de excitación. "Sabia que encontraría pruebas eventualmente."

"Lo sé y no puedo esperar a ver la cara de las personas cuando las vean en la edición de mañana." Laetus compartió la excitación de su hija, "pero necesitamos encontrar algunas cosas acerca del Sr. Black antes de escribir él articulo."

"¿Pensé que checar los datos era una perdida de tiempo para un periódico tan serio como el de nosotros?" Luna le dio una mirada de confusión, "Que incluso sin molestarnos en confirmar los detalles, éramos mejor que el Profeta."

"Intereses humanos mi querida hija," la sonrisa de Laetus parecía agrandarse, "las personas querrán saber mas acerca de nuestro amigo Black, como descubre las criaturas, que clase de persona es, ese tipo de cosas."

"Ya veo," Luna asintió solemnemente, "parece que tengo mucho que aprender para ser una reportera de tu calibre."

"Tonterías," Laetus dijo, "por que tú eres cien veces mejor reportera que cuando yo tenia tu edad, y por eso es que quiero que tu escribas esta historia."

"¿Yo?" Luna se llevó las manos a su pecho sorprendida, "pero Padre, es una historia tan importante¿No se la deberías de dar a uno de tus mejores reporteros?"

"Se lo estoy dando a uno de mis mejores reporteros," puso su mano en el hombro de su hija en señal de apoyo y dijo, "Quiero que hables con alguien del consulado Alemán y trates de sacarle todos los detalles que puedas acerca del Sr. Black, no te preocupes si no encuentras muchos de inmediato, lo que importa es que la historia sea publicada rápidamente."

"Estaré en eso de inmediato," Luna sonrió, "Gracias Padre."

"Trabaja en eso de inmediato Lovegood," los ojos de Laetus se pusieron serios, "no te pago para que andes de floja."

"Si Señor Editor Lovegood Señor," Luna asintió feliz, "Reportera Lovegood esta en el caso"

"Entonces empiece Lovegood," Laetus se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación, "Tengo una Publicación de emergencia que hacer."

"Adiós papa," Luna agarro un poco de polvos Flu y los echo al fuego de la chimenea, "Regresare pronto."

--------------------------------------

Por unos momentos, Luna gritaba de alegría al sentirse dando vueltas salvajemente por la red Flu hasta que finalmente salio de la chimenea y entro en la embajada de Inglaterra en Alemania.

"¿Nombre?" Un hombre de aspecto serio le pregunto sin expresión en su rostro.

"Luna Lovegood, reportera de 'El Quisquilloso' y tengo unas cuantas preguntas que quiero que me responda." Ella respondió con una sonrisa y muy (demasiado) alegre.

"¿Que tipo de preguntas Señorita Lovegood?"

"Oh espere," Luna pidió con una mirada preocupada, "Podríamos empezar otra vez."

"O... K," el hombre acepto mirándola extrañado. "¿Nombre?"

"Srta. White, reportera de El Quisquilloso," Luna le dio una mirada de superioridad, "y tengo algunas preguntas que necesito que me responda."

"¿Srta. White?" El hombre pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Le da un ambiente de misterio," Luna solo unas risitas, "y la mirada superior te desestabiliza, haciendo que respondas más fácil y sin considerar las consecuencias. ¿Entonces le gusto¿Parecí lo suficiente misteriosa?"

"Si usted lo dice," el hombre se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué tipo de preguntas quiere que responda?"

"Necesito saber sobre un hombre que va con el nombre de ..." Luna pauso dramáticamente, "Sr. Black."

"Yo no..." el hombre no pudo terminar, "por aquí por favor."

"¿Mi método de preguntar hizo que decidiera darme información confidencial que no habría revelado de otra forma?" Luna pregunto con una inocente expresión.

"Por favor espere en esta habitación," el hombre le señalo que entrara por una de las puertas que estaba abierta. "Alguien vendrá a hablar con usted en unos momentos."

"Oh," Luna asintió en entendimiento. "Mi presencia ya es conocida por un oficial superior que desea darme información de alta confidencialidad."

"Algo asi," el hombre la miró de forma extraña antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Tomando asiento, Luna se entretuvo cantando el himno de Hogwarts... en Latín un poco sucio.

Después de haberlo repetido 50 veces, la puerta se abrió.

"Señorita Love... ¿White?" Una mujer atractiva en indescriptibles ropas entró a la habitación, "mi nombre es Anne Van Der Mijer, y me han dicho ¿Qué tiene algunas preguntas para mí?"

"Si," Luna asintió feliz, "¿Me preguntaba que podria decirme acerca de él?"

"Aparte de lo que observe cuando hablamos con él después del incidente, no mucho." La mujer admitió encogiéndose de hombros, "¿Qué es lo que quiere saber primero?"

"Primero, por que no me dice lo que usted sabe del incidente." Luna pregunto esta vez, peleando por que no se mostrara su desinterés en su voz, Padre siempre decía 'un buen reportero siempre oculta su interés permitiendo que el entrevistado piense que ellos controlan la situación' .

"Yo era parte del equipo que respondió al llamado y cuando llegamos encontramos al Sr. Black parado cerca de los cuatro Mortifagos." Van Der Mijer dio una fría sonrisa, "testigos confirmaron que Black los derroto antes que pudieran hacer algo."

"No sabia que fuera tan bueno," Luna sé tubo que morder adentro de su mejilla para no reírse, "¿Cuales son sus percepciones de este hombre?"

"No se dé que país viene pero es un profesional," Van Der Mijer movió su cabeza, "tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él después de que nos dio su reporte y me dio unos consejos muy buenos de como lidiar con Mortifagos, ' derrótalos, asegúrate de que estén derrotados, y nunca les des la espalda'."

"Ya veo," Luna asintió y peleo por que su voz no sonara tan interesada en su próxima pregunta, "¿Tuvo alguna oportunidad de ver en que concistia su dieta?"

"No lo creo, pero recuerdo haberlo visto comer algún platillo con carne cuando estaba comiendo con él." La mujer respondió de una manera poco interesada, "¿Pero por que esta preguntando eso?"

"¿Acerca de que?" Pregunto inocentemente al mismo tiempo que veía un punto a tres metros detrás de la mujer.

"De... no importa," la oficial del departamento de leyes mágicas Alemanas le dirigió una mirada extraña a Luna, "¿Qué mas quiere saber?"

"Bueno," Luna comenzó lentamente, tratando de decidir si era tiempo para otra pregunta 'falsa' o no. "¿En que tipo de organización cree que trabaje: Leyes mágicas, departamento de Criaturas Mágicas?"

"No creo que sea un Auror," Van Der Mijer respondió después de pensarlo un momento, "Leyes mágicas es una pequeña comunidad estoy segura que hubiéramos escuchado sobre alguien como él antes de que apareciera en Ámsterdam."

"Ya veo," Luna asintió, "¿Entonces cree que trabaje en el Departamentos de Criaturas Mágicas?"

"No creo que trabaje en ese departamento," Van Der Mijer respondió terminantemente, "cada vez que le preguntábamos él respondía que no era nada especial, que era solo un 'hombre de vacaciones'. Pienso que debe de ser algo asi como uno del departamento de misterios, o posiblemente algo que nunca habíamos oído."

"Ok" Luna asintió felizmente, "no vio si no tenia algún dedo en su mano derecha, o ¿tenia uno extra en su mano izquierda?"

"No, no note nada de eso," la mujer alemana respondió, "tampoco note alguna marca que lo distinguiera."

"¿Hablaba con algún acento que pudiera reconocer?"

"Hablo perfecto el alemán con acento Haarlem, y después hablo perfectamente el suizo con acento de Estocolmo," la mujer le dio una sonrisa forzada. "Y finalmente, uno de mis contactos me dijo que hablo el Francés perfectamente con acento de Paris. Quien lo haya entrenado hizo un muy buen trabajo."

"Ya veo," Luna recogió todas sus notas y decidió terminar con una pregunta que no le servia, "Tengo una ultima pregunta y terminamos¿Qué tan bueno es?"

"Es tan bueno que asusta, descubrió cada uno de nuestros trucos con ningun aparente esfuerzo." Van Der Mijer le dirigió una mirada seria a Luna, "si yo fuera un criminal y supiera que me perseguía él, me entregaría yo misma y aceptaría una larga estancia en prisión con tal de que no me encontrara."

"Gracias por todo Señorita Van Der Mijer," Luna le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto vacante a la mujer alemana, "ahora si me disculpa tengo una historia que escribir."

La mente de Luna estaba llena de pensamientos cuando salio de la red Flu en su casa, "Padre."

"¿Que pasa Luna?" El hombre pregunto cuando entro a la habitación, "¿Obtuviste la entrevista?"

"Si Padre, y aprendí algunas cosas sorprendentes."

"¿Sí?" Laetus pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"Parece que todas nuestras teorías estaban mal." Luna respondió rapido, "tengo razones para creer que el Sr. Black tenia una dieta que no incluía nabos y queso de cabra antes de que tomara la foto, el Sr. Black no tenia ningun dedo perdido en su mano derecha, y tampoco ningun dedo extra en la izquierda." Luna tomo aire profundamente, "y por ultimo, no hablaba con acento de Monrovia pronunciado."

"Ya veo," Laetus apretó sus labios, "párese que nuestras teorías acerca de los requerimientos para poder ver un Snorkack de Asta Arrugada estaban equivocadas."

"¿Podria ser que estábamos buscado en el lugar equivocado?" Luna pregunto inocentemente, "recuerda, a veces las respuestas más simples son las correctas."

"Es posible," Laetus admitió, "pero creo que la situación puede ser un poco mas complicada que lo parece al principio."

"Bueno, tenemos unas cuantas horas mas antes de que la historia sea escrita." Luna le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su padre, "el tiempo suficiente para que veas las notas de mi entrevista y descubras las verdaderas respuestas."

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente, escudriñando cada palabra y declaración que había hecho la mujer alemana, midiendo cada palabra para comprobar los hechos que sabían eran ciertos hasta que finalmente... "Creo que lo e descubierto Padre," Luna cerro los ojos, "y estaba en lo correcto, era tan simple que casi no lo veo."

"¿Que es?" Laetus se acerco un poco, emocionado por saber lo que pensaba su hija.

"¿Que sabes del Departamento de Misterio?"

"Sé de algunas cosas¿Por qué?" Él preguntó con una mirada de interés.

"Pero se supone que es uno de los lugares mas seguros en nuestro mundo," Luna empezó a sonreír, "entonces ¿cómo sabes lo que pasa dentro de él? Y mientras estamos en el tema¿Cómo es que un grupo de niños que están en la escuela todavía entraron?"

"Bueno..." sus ojos se agrandaron, "¿No lo estarás sugiriendo?"

"Exactamente," Luna asintió triunfante, "el Departamento de Misterios no es nada mas que un departamento falso, algo para mantener a las personas alejadas de los verdaderos misterios."

"Otro departamento," Laetus sonrió aprobatoriamente, "un departamento tan secreto que ningun rumor de su existencia se sabe entre él publico."

"Hasta ahora," Luna asintió, "supongo que este departamento sin nombre descubrió las circunstancias necesarias para ver a un Snorkack de Asta Arrugada, y luego enviaron a este hombre 'Sr. Black' para realizar algún hechizo para permitir que la gente lo pueda ver."

"Creo que puedes estar en lo cierto," Laetus se toco la barbilla pensativo, "pero eso no explica por que trabajaba tan abiertamente."

"Creo que tendremos que asumir que esta diciendo la verdad," Luna señalo la sección apropiada de la declaración, "es un hombre en vacaciones, posiblemente se acaba de retirar. No le importa ser confidencial en este momento."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snorkack de Asta Arrugada encontrado en Holanda._

_por la Srta. White_

_A sido la suposición de El Quisquilloso desde hace mucho tiempo, que hay mas misterios que faltan resolver y criaturas que necesitan ser descubiertas. Nos negábamos a aceptar la vista que tenían de nosotros y ridículos comentarios que circulaban en la competencia que existe hoy en día..._

--------------------

_¿Quién es el Sr. Black?_

_Por E. Nigma_

_Muy poco es sabido de este hombre que es responsable de la fotografía que nos gracia en estar en el frente de nuestro periódico. Sabemos que este hombre es excepcionalmente experimentado y astuto, como las evidencias en el incidente ocurrido en Holanda en el cual el Sr. Black derroto a cuatro Mortifagos antes de que estos pudieran hacer algún hechizo..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** No es un capitulo largo y tampoco muy interesante, es lo ultimo lo que me llevo tanto tiempo terminarlo, si no me divierte lo hago más lento sorry...

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por los Reviews!

Bye Bye!


	6. Una Serie de Eventos Afortunados

Disclaimer: No me pertenece en lo que se basa esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una Serie de Eventos Afortunados

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gracias por la comida Profesor," Harry se voltio a despedirse de sus acompañantes a la vez que caminaba hacia la fila de taxis en espera. "y buena suerte con sus inventos."

"Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda Sr. Black." El Profesor le sonrió, "y no se olvide de reencontrarnos en Alemania."

"No lo haré." Harry asintió a la vez que se metía en el primer taxi a la vista. "Adiós."

"Adiós," Henchgirl se despidió con su mano hasta que el taxi dio vuelta n una esquina y se perdió de vista. "¿Cree que lo volveremos a ver Profesor?"

"Es difícil de decir Henchgirl," el Profesor suspiro, "solo el puede decidir si esta bien o no atraernos a su mundo."

Al mismo tiempo que Henchgirl y el Profesor continuaban con su conversación acerca de le misterioso Sr. Black, en la calle de enfrente se mantenía otra conversación parecida entre una impresionante mujer y su perro.

"Se metió en el primer taxi," la bella y joven mujer resoplo de una forma bastante ruda, "parece que los alemanes nos estaban engañando, nadie que tenga el mas mínimo entrenamiento puede hacer un error tan simple como ese, es lo primero que te enseñan en el entrenamiento."

"Y es por eso que no nos molestamos en poner un hechizo localizador en el. Al subirse a ese taxi, nos demostró el por que no es una buena idea confiarse." El Poodle respondió secamente, "reconócelo niña, nos enfrentamos con el mejor."

"Esa asunción parece recaer en los reportes acerca de sus habilidades son ciertas," la mujer sonrió, "me parece que estas cambiando las cosas para que se acomoden a tu teoría favorita."

"Seis meses fuera de entrenamiento y piensan que lo saben todo," el perro movió su cabeza negativamente sin poder creerlo, "dime oh gran sabia¿Qué hizo inmediatamente después de salir del restaurante?"

"El se despidió de las personas con quien comió." La mujer hablo lentamente como si lo dijera a un niño, "luego se subió al primer taxi."

"El uso eso como excusa para observar su alrededor, y miro directamente hacia nosotros." El perro la corrigió, "¿Qué hizo después de eso?"

"Intercambio algunas palabras con las personas ya mencionadas," la mujer se mordisqueo su labio inferior, "Luego subió al taxi."

"Cuando volteo después de despedirse sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la línea de taxis en espera, y de alguna forma escogió el único taxi al que no le pusiste un hechizo de rastreo."

"No hechice los últimos tres tampoco," la chica se encogió de hombros, "Todavía no creo que eso pruebe algo y no veo que tan importante es el que el nos haya mirado."

"Te miro, sonrió y luego me vio a mi." El perro le corrigió, "hizo otras cosas que son sospechosas pero eso fue lo que mas resalto después hablamos de los demás puntos."

"Oh," la mujer miro hacia abajo donde estaba el perro sorprendida, "¿Entones es tan bueno?"

"Si lo es," el perro asintió, "¿Entonces que hemos aprendido hoy?"

"Que siempre debemos de ponerle hechizos al primer taxi," la mujer asintió lentamente, "no, que nunca debemos dejas un hoyo no importa cuan pequeño sea."

"¿Y?"

"y no importa que bueno seas, siempre hay alguien mas bueno que tu."

"Una cosa mas," el perro le dio una sonrisa canina, "los mas peligrosos siempre tratan de parecer lo mas inofensivos posibles."

"¿Es por eso que insistes tanto en que te arreglara y que te atara un moño rosa alrededor de tu cuello antes de esta misión?"

"Uh… siiii," el Poodle animago acepto rápidamente, "Que bueno que finalmente estas aprendiendo como funciona el mundo."

"De cualquier modo, encontraremos cuan bueno es cuando revisemos su habitación," la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa de burla hacia el Poodle, "Apuesto que no notara nada sobre nuestra presencia."

"Ya veremos." El Poodle suspiro, "ahora vamos, tenemos que madrugar mañana y quisiera tener aunque sea un poco de sueño."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despertó temprano y su día estuvo lleno de magnificas vistas, La Museo des Armis en la mañana y el Folies Bergee en el Muolin Rouge en la tarde.

Para entonces, con la cabeza llena de lugares, sonidos, y olores que experimento en su grandioso día de descubrimientos. Harry regreso a su habitación de hotel para otra noche de descanso.

El siguiente día, Harry descubrió rápidamente que después de días de ver varios sitios, su entusiasmo por experimentar nuevas cosas empezó a extinguirse por su odio por estar esperando en las colas de entrada a esos lugares.

Y después de estar parado por dos horas esperando, y entretenerse pensando que en lugar de la 'Ciudad de las luces' Paris debería de llamarse 'La Ciudad de las colas' debido a que había una gran cantidad de turistas haciendo cola para ver virtualmente todo lo que tuviera el mínimo interés.

"Se acabo." Harry murmuro para si mismo a la vez que salía de su lugar en la cola para entrar en el Louvre, "No estoy de humor para esto."

Regresando a la habitación de hotel, Harry no tardo mucho tiempo en regresar algunas cosas a su lugar, que estaban afuera de su mochila.

"Estoy checando de salida." Harry fingió una sonrisa al hombre detrás del mostrador cuando regresaba la llave de la habitación.

"¿Tiene algun inconveniente?" el empleado pregunto rápidamente, "¿No tuvo algún problema con nuestro servicio o si?"

"No hay nada de malo con el servicio." Harry le aseguro al hombre.

"¿Entonces por que?"

"Digamos que, no tengo la paciencia necesaria para ver mas de Paris." Harry respondió terminando la conversación.

Caminando fuera de su antiguo hotel consiguió un taxi, "lleveme a Gare de Leon." Harry ordeno al conductor a la vez que se ponía cómodo en el asiento trasero, tratando de disfrutar lo que quedaba del viaje por Paris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un poco después de que Harry se fuera del hotel, un grupo de figuras sombrías se reunió alrededor de una gran mesa, para discutir las posibles implicaciones de los últimos movimientos del señor Black.

"Bueno¿Qué aprendieron al revisar las cosas del Sr. Black?" pregunto la figura que estaba en la cabesera de la mesa.

"Aprendimos que es muy posible que el Sr. Black tuviera algún tipo de encantamiento en el perímetro de su cuarto que no fuimos capaces de detectar." Una de las figuras al lado de la mesa respondió, "Minutos después de que nuestro equipo de reconocimiento en el caso Black entro en su cuarto en el hotel, tuvieron que abortar la misión por ordenes del equipo de observación."

El líder del equipo de observación tomo la conversación en este punto. "El Sr. Black murmuro 'Se acabo' y 'No estoy de humor para esto'. Entonces consiguió un taxi y dio órdenes de regresar al hotel al conductor. Y fue entonces que decidimos ordenar que abortaran la misión." La mujer pauso, "Creo que seria prudente notar que se subió al taxi que yo iba manejando."

"Ya veo," el hombre a la cabeza de la mesa asintió pensativo. "¿Cuál es el estado actual del Sr. Black?"

"Checo de salida en el hotel y se encuentra en estos momentos en Gare de Lion." El Jefe del equipo de Observación respondió rápidamente.

"¿Qué hizo que partiera tan rápido?" pregunto la figura a la cabeza de la mesa con una ceja alzada.

"El informo al empleado del hotel que no tenia la paciencia necesaria para ver mas de Paris. Nosotros sospechamos que el Sr. Black se enfado con nuestra intrusión en su cuarto y decidió acortar su estancia en nuestra ciudad."

"¿Se enfado?" la figura en la cabeza de la mesa pidió mas explicación acerca de esto.

"Si," el líder del equipo de Observación confirmo. "Sus modales no nos dicen o sugieren que este enojado mas bien," ella pauso, "mas bien su reacción fue parecida a cuando descubrí que mi hija de tres años decidió pintar con crayolas en una de las paredes de la casa."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Necesito un boleto de ida para Marsellés," Harry le dijo a el cajero, sin notar que su acento cambio por el de su destinatario.

"Un momento señor," el cajero asintió, "aquí tiene, su tren sale en una hora."

"Gracias," Harry asintió amablemente y tomo su boleto, "confió que sus compañeros tendrán un buen día."

"Si señor," el agente de boletos asintió de vuelta, escondiendo su sorpresa. "¿Requiere de algo mas señor?"

"No"

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Harry encontrar el tren y dejar su equipaje, serrar sus ojos y permitirse viajar al mundo de los sueños.

Harry despertó del mundo de los sueños cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despertar totalmente, Harry saco la guía de viaje de su mochila y comenzó a leer.

_Marsellés a sus 2600 años es considerado por muchos la ciudad más vieja de Francia. Puede encontrar muchas cosas interesantes que puede aprender acerca de esta ciudad y su pasado. Pero ya que compro este libro entonces se puede asegurar que no le interesa nada de esas cosas. Pasando a cosas divertidas, las mejores secciones mágicas en Marsellés están localizadas a las afueras del pueblo conocido como Le Vieux Port y puede llegar por medio de varios lugares que vienen en el epilogo al final de esta sección. La mas discreta de ellas es un pequeño callejón localizado entre un viejo establecimiento de bebidas llamado Le Lion y otro viejo establecimiento de bebidas llamado L'Unicorne. El callejón tiene varios metros antes de abrirse en un cruce de caminos en Rue de la Mal Absolu (también conocida como Rue de Chiotte) y en Rue de la Saintete._

Cerrando el libro, Harry vio por primera vez por la ventana la ciudad de Marsellés emocionado por visitar otro lugar.

Bajándose del Tren, Harry levanto la mano para llamar al taxi más cercano.

"¿Hacia donde?"

"Lleveme al mejor hotel cerca de aquí." Harry pauso "Después de eso si quiere esperarme hay un lugar al que quiero ir."

"Lo esperare," el conductor del taxi se mezclo entre el trafico. "¿Qué lo trae a nuestra ciudad?"

"Solo tomando un poco de tiempo para relajarme." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Suena bien¿en que trabaja?"

"En nada importante," Harry evadió la pregunta. "¿Le gusta su trabajo?"

"Lo encuentro muy divertido," el conductor asintió. "Cada día puedo conocer nuevas personas y aprendo cosas nuevas."

"Ya veo," Harry asintió, "¿Y las condiciones de trabajo?"

"Están bien, buenos beneficios… ¿Qué me dice de usted, Buenas condiciones?"

"No tan seguras como uno quisiera," Harry elevo sus manos despreocupadamente, "pero que se le puede hacer."

"No mucho¿Cierto?"

"Solo se tiene que aprender a seguir la corriente."

"¿A donde fue antes de llegar aquí?"

"Paris"

"¿Cuánto tiempo se quedo?"

"No mucho, tuve que acortar mi visita," Harry respondió rápidamente.

"¿Por que?"

"Falta de paciencia." Harry se enderezó cuando el taxi se detuvo enfrente de un hotel, "Espero no tener ninguna razón para acortar mi visita a Marsellés."

"Estoy seguro de que no será así Sr. Black," el conductor murmuro para si mismo viéndolo caminar hacia el Lobby del hotel, "nos demostró su punto muy bien en Paris."

El conductor espero varios minutos por que su cliente apareciera.

"Lleveme a Le Vieux Port," Harry comando cuando subió al taxi, "hay varios sitios que quiero ir a ver antes de que se nos acabe la luz del día."

"Enseguida señor¿Algún sitio en particular?"

"Una pequeña taberna llamada 'Le Lion' si sabe donde esta."

"Si, se donde es señor" el conductor asintió, lo que quedo del viaje fue en silencio ya que el conductor no deseaba enfadar a su pasajero. "Aquí estamos señor," el conductor le dijo a su pasajero cuando el carro se detuvo.

"Gracias," Harry bajo del taxi, "y que tenga buen día."

"Usted también, gracias señor."

Harry camino hacia los dos 'establecimientos de bebidas' que marcaban una de las entradas a la sección mágica de Marsellés. Frunciendo el seño en concentración cuando ningún callejón se presento ante el, Harry tomo un paso mas cercano y resistió parpadear cuando el callejo apareció.

Tomando un paso hacia atrás para experimentar, Harry parpadeo cuando el callejón desapareció. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry camino para entrar al callejón.

La luz empezó a extinguirse y el aire comenzó a helar a medida que Harry se adentraba más al callejón.

Deteniéndose, Harry permitió que sus sentidos exploraran su alrededor y captando un poco de movimiento por el rabillo de el ojo fue su única advertencia de que no estaba solo.

Conocimiento Situacional el acto de conocer tu posición exacta en relación a todo alrededor de ti en una situación de conflicto. Harry había desarrollado esto a una muy temprana edad. Surgida por el hecho de que con cualquier mal movimiento que hiciera ganaba una golpiza y una comida miserable, rápidamente aprendió a estar siempre atento de su alrededor y años de Quiddich solo sirvieron para agudizar sus sentidos permitiendo ver claramente su alrededor.

Con rápidos reflejos voltio para mirar mas cerca y claramente, Harry siseo de repente cuando sintió un dolor intenso en si espalda.

"No se como te las arreglaste para moverte tan rápido para seguir vivo," se burlo macabramente un hombre de sucia apariencia que sostenía un gran cuchillo ensangrentado y vestido en algo que apenas podría llamarse ropa. "pero no pienses que lo puedes hacer dos veces."

Una profunda ira invadió a Harry cuando vio el cuchillo cubierto con su sangre, y una ola de magia accidental salio de las manos que Harry había levantado por instinto.

"Nadie se mueva," los que seguían a Harry llegaron exactamente para ver la fuerza con que la ola de magia lanzaba al atacante de Harry contra una de las paredes del callejón.

Varita afuera, uno de los hombres se acerco cuidadosamente hacia la figura tirada en el callejón. Pateando el cuchillo fuera de alcance se agacho a ver si el hombre tenía pulso, "muerto, ruptura de el cuello."

Una de las figuras se relajo inmediatamente después de oír eso y se acerco a la figura todavía parada de Harry, "¿Se encuentra bien señor?"

"No estoy seguro," Harry toco su espalda para probar como se encontraba su herida, "Creo que e sido acuchillado, pero no puedo decir que tan serio es."

"Soy medimago¿Le importaría si lo reviso señor?"

"Adelante," Harry asintió y levanto su camisa para permitir mejor acceso, "¿Cómo se ve?"

"Déme un momento," la medimago gentilmente toco un poco la herida con sus dedos, "parece que no golpeo nada serio, déme unos momentos para cerrarla y estará como nuevo."

"Gracias," Harry asintió en apreciación. "Yo…"

"Siento interrumpir," otro oficial del departamento de leyes mágicas comento despacio, "pero ¿le importaría si le hago unas preguntas mientras la medimago cura su herida?"

"Adelante, solo quiero felicitarlos por lo rápido que llegaron. Pareciera como si me estuvieran siguiendo," Harry bromeo.

"Si, bueno… deberíamos empezar," el hombre dijo un tanto alarmado.

"Seguro¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?"

"¿Por qué no me dice lo que sucedió?"

"Iba caminando por el callejón, me detuve, vi. Algo por el rabillo del ojo y me apuñalaron," Harry le dirigió una débil sonrisa. "luego voltee, el hombre hizo algún tipo de amenaza, y use un poco de magia accidental para lanzarlo contra la pared."

"Ya veo," el hombre hizo varias notas, "¿Por qué no uso su varita?"

"Todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de sacarla," Harry consiguió una débil sonrisa, "y creo que eso fue bueno, por que de no haber sido así me sentiría culpable de violar una de las leyes contra el uso de magia enfrente de personas no mágicas."

"No me preocuparía de eso Sr. Black," el hombre miro hacia sus notas, "parece que su atacante llevaba una daga encantada y otros cuantos objetos encantados."

"De todas formas, el pudo haberlos tomado por accidente y siempre trato de estar en el mejor lado de las leyes."

"Ya veo," el hombre tomo unas cuantas notas mas, "solo por curiosidad¿me preguntaba si me permitiría hacerle otra pregunta?"

"¿Cual?"

"¿Por qué no pensó en que la excepción de 'Defensa Propia' podía protegerlo de haber hecho magia contra su asaltante?"

"Por que tengo mucha experiencia lidiando con incompetentes y corruptos oficiales," Harry se encogió de hombros inocentemente, "entonces pensé que era mejor usar magia accidental que mi varita, para acabar con mis preocupaciones."

"Ya veo, gracias Sr. Black." El hombre cerro la libreta de notas, "A sido de gran ayuda."

"No hay problema," Harry sonrió, "me alegra haber ayudado."

"Adiós, Sr. Black."

"Adiós," Harry asintió y se voltio hacia la medimago que atendía su herida. "¿Cómo se ve?"

"Le daré unas cuantas pociones para beber y usted estará bien."

"Gracias, ha sido de mucha ayuda y muy amable." Harry sonrió, "incluso el entrevistador. Su técnica fue tan calmada y relajante que no recuerdo haberle dado mi nombre."

"Oh," la medimago sonrió nerviosamente. "Estoy segura que le agradara saber eso."

"¿Le importaría esperar aquí un momento?" la mujer le dio una débil carcajada, "Necesito hablar con mi jefe de algunas cosas."

"No hay problema," Harry acepto, "lo que sea para hacer su vida un poco mas fácil."

"Gracias," la medimago se voltio y comenzó a caminar hacia un grupo de gente que se había reunido.

"¿Cómo se encuentra el Sr. Black?"

"El cuchillo fallo por unos tres centímetros," la medimago hizo una mueca de preocupación al recordar la herida, "Yo diría que el Sr. Black es o muy suertudo o tiene los mejores reflejos que e visto nunca."

"Ya veo," otro de los hombres dijo, "¿Notaste alguna otra herida que haya tenido?"

"Varias," la medimago reviso sus notas, "múltiples cicatrices, huesos rotos, y algo extraño en el escaneo de su sangre."

"Explica que hay de extraño."

"Me gustaría llevarla al laboratorio antes de dar cualquier reporte." La mujer protesto.

"Solo quiero un reporte preliminar," extendió hacia ella una mano, "nadie te culpara si hace algún error en suposiciones."

"Bueno," se mordió su labio inferior, "estaba un poco preocupada que el cuchillo podía estar envenenado, por eso lo cheque con un hechizo de detección menor."

"¿Y?"

"y el resultado salio de toda proporción," la mujer frunció el seño, "de acuerdo con lo que vi, había veneno suficiente como para matar a cien hombres. No había manera de que el Sr. Black estuviera caminando en estos momentos."

"Entonces no hizo bien el encantamiento¿Qué con eso?"

"Eso fue lo que pensé, por eso trate de usar otro hechizo mas eficiente. Los resultados fueron sorprendentes." Tomo un respiro tranquilizador, "No era el cuchillo el que

Contenía el veneno, sino que la sangre del Sr. Black la que contiene algún tipo de toxina mortal. Eso s lo que me llevo a mirar mas de cerca, y lo que encontré… No se ni por donde empezar a explicarlo."

"Ya veo," el hombre se humedeció sus labios, "¿algo mas?"

"El Sr. Black también menciono que Pierre cometió un error al olvidar preguntarle su nombre," la medimago sonrió, "también nos felicito por lo rápido que llegamos, dijo que podría pensar que lo seguían."

"¿Definitivamente tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño?" el hombre rió, "¿Algo que añadir Pierre?"

"Todos ya han oído mi reporte," el hombre que entrevisto a Harry respondió, "me gustaría saber como supo el Sr. Black de esta entrada, no es muy conocida y no ha tenido mucho uso desde que fue construida por la Maqui."

"Buena pregunta, también me gustaría saber como el atacante conocía de este lugar. ¿Algo mas que agregar?"

"No señor."

"¿Entonces alguien tiene mas que decir?" Su pregunta fue respondida con silencio, "entonces alguien puede explicar ¿Por que alguien con solo dos patas y nada de cerebro pudo dañar al señor Black si es tan bueno como pensamos que es?"

"Yo podría tener una idea de cómo," una joven mujer con un Poodle respondió.

"¿Nos la podrías decir entonces?"

"De todos los encuentros con el Sr. Black una cosa podemos resaltar," ella rasco detrás de las orejas de su compañero. "al Sr. Black le gusta actuar como si no supiera nada, la única vez que el mostró que sabia es por que lo enojamos al entrar en su habitación de hotel."

"Sigue."

"Tenemos el reporte de Pierre, el Sr. Black arreglo todo de tal forma que pareciera que todo fuera un caso de defensa propia y muerte accidental. Cuando entramos en su habitación nosotros…lo confundimos, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar así que puso una situación en la que el se pudiera reír de nosotros si lo queríamos mandar a la Corte o a prisión." Ella miro hacia abajo a su compañero cuando el dio un asentimiento de cabeza en señal aprobación, "el hizo que todo se viera como una extraña coincidencia y me asusta pensar que el fue capaz de hacer esto bajo nuestras narices en tan poco tiempo, su nivel de profesionalismo en este trabajo requiere de una mente brillante."

"¿entonces por que crees que escogió a ese hombre como blanco?"

"Puedo tener una idea señor." La mujer se humedeció sus labios, "el equipo forense encontró sangre de diferente magos en sus ropas, parece que sus blancos eran magos. Supongo que el Sr. Black de alguna manera se entero de sus actividades y decidió ejecutarlo."

"¿Ejecutarlo?"

"¿De que otra forma lo llamarías? El entro calmadamente al callejón con el solo propósito de matar al hombre y el fue capaz de aparentar que fue un accidente bizarro, como dije si lo hubiéramos querido llevar a la Corte con este caso seriamos el hazmerreír."

"suena como la explicación mas razonable que alguien a dicho hasta ahora." El hombre asintió, "el nos demostró su punto, no será tan condescendiente en el futuro con nosotros. A menos que alguien tenga algo mas agregar esta junta se da por terminada, digan al Sr. Black que puede seguir su camino."

"Yo lo haré señor," la medimago se ofreció, "me gustaría aplicarle el mas fuerte hechizo diagnostico que hay, eso me ayudaría a entender algo mas sobre lo que encontré en su sangre."

"Esta bien, pero no lo molestes mas de lo que ya lo hemos hecho."

"No hay problema," la medimago asintió feliz y camino hacia el Sr. Black.

"¿Cómo le fue en su junta?" Harry sonrió a la medimago que se acercaba.

"Bien, el jefe dijo que se podía ir a la hora que quisiera," tomo un largo suspiro, "pero me gustaría pedirle permiso para hacer un encantamiento para ver mejor sus signos vitales."

"Ok"

La mujer hizo varios movimientos complicados con su varita y murmuro varias incautaciones raras y termino con una rara… mirada distraída.

"¿Termino?" Harry pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, claro," la mujer respondió con una mirada algo nublada.

"¿Algo por lo que me tenga que preocupar?"

"Nada parece estar molestándolo." La medimago observo los resultados de nuevo.

"Entonces me retiro."

Cuando se retiraba, Harry estuvo seguro que la mujer murmuro 'Nada de esto tiene sentido' pero pensó que era su imaginación reaccionando de mas y continuo su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Por fin termine, se me hicieron eternas estas dos semanas sin haber podido traducir algo, pero como ya entre de nuevo a la uni pos que se hacer. Jejeje ;P

Esperen el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, lo estoy escribiendo y espero que les guste voy a hacerlo en ingles y luego en español, ayúdenme con sus hermosos Reviews cuando lo publique Ok ;P

Bye Bye!


	7. Esta en la sangre

Disclaimer: Si no lo saben, entonces no voy a decírselos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta en la sangre

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba sentado en su habitación de hotel con su mirada dirigida a las paredes, había matado a alguien de nuevo y no sabia como se suponía que se debería sentir acerca de que había quitado otra vida.

"No me siento culpable," Harry dijo para si mismo, "era el o yo y preferiría mil veces que fuera el. No siento culpa acerca de eso, pero realmente no quiero seguir aquí por mas tiempo."

Harry se levanto empezó a empacar las pocas cosas que tenia afuera de su mochila y viendo una vez mas la habitación por si olvidaba algo, camino hacia el Lobby para checar de salida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tengo otro trabajo para ti Lovegood," el Editor de el Quisquilloso miro a su reportera favorita.

"A la gente le encanto tu articulo acerca del Sr. Black, por eso te asigno que escribas otro."

"Muy bien papa, er… digo Jefe." Luna saludo de forma militar. "Reportera Lovegood esta en el caso."

"Black mato a un hombre en Marsellés, quiero saber todo acerca de eso." El Editor frunció el ceño, "y nada de que quieres hacerlo sola. El Comisionado a estado detrás de mi trasero toda la semana acerca de el camión que explotaste."

"Pensé que éramos reporteros no policías," Luna parpadeo mirando a su padre, "¿Has estado tomando tu medicina de nuevo verdad papa?"

"Se nos acabaron las grageas de todos los sabores y mi medicina tiene la cubierta de dulce," el padre de luna bajo la mirada hasta sus zapatos. "además, ya había pasado la fecha de expiración y pensé que no había problema."

"Bueno no la vuelvas a tomar," Luna puso sus manos en su cadera. "Sabes que te da ideas locas."

"Lo siento cariño," el se sonrojo, "No volverá a pasar."

"Esta bien Papa."

"Ahora sal de aquí y consígueme esa historia Lovegood, no te pago para que estés sentada todo el día." El editor del Quisquilloso salio de la habitación, "y si tienes tiempo¿Me podrías traer una caja de dulces?"

"Muy bien Papa, Reportera Lovegood trabajando en eso."

Luna camino hacia la chimenea y arrojo un poco de polvos Flu en ella, "Departamento de leyes mágicas de Marsellés, Francia." Y después de unos cuantos minutos de espera. "Hola," Luna miro fijamente hacia el fuego, "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

"Mi nombre es Pierre-Louis Boulanger," un hombre de ropas impecables respondió desde el fuego después de unos momentos.

"Soy el oficial encargado de la prensa en el departamento de leyes mágicas ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Si, mi nombre es…" Luna se tomo unos minutos para pensar en el apodo apropiado, "Srta. Información y ¿Me preguntaba si le podía preguntar unas cuantas cosas acerca del Sr. Black?"

"Un momento," Pierre-Louis se tomo su tiempo para pensar en como poner información en la historia que iba a contar, "muy bien, por favor pregunte lo que quiera."

"¿Qué paso exactamente?"

"Por varios meses hemos estado siguiendo a un asesino de magos en serie," Pierre-Louis humedeció sus labios, lo que dijo era un poco falso ya que no tenían ninguna información anterior de la existencia del asesino antes de que el Sr. Black lo acecinara.

"Resulto que el hombre era un Squib usando viejos túneles y callejones de la Resistencia."

"Siga," Luna resistió la necesidad de sonreír, era demasiado fácil obtener información si ellos creían que ya sabias todo sobre eso.

"No estamos seguros de cómo el Sr. Black fue capaz de seguir sus movimientos," le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, "El Sr. Black lo confronto y…"

"¿Y?" Luna le insistió a seguir.

"Y…" pauso un rato para recordar lo siguiente que paso, "y desvió el cuchillo de su trayectoria inicial y rompió el cuello del hombre."

"¿Qué hechizo utilizo para romperle el cuello?"

"¿Hechizo?" Pierre-Louis comenzó a sudar, solo había obtenido este puesto por que vestía muy bien mas que por otra cosa. "El Sr. Black no uso ningún hechizo, rompió el cuello del hombre con sus propias manos."

"Oh" Luna se veía impresionada. "¿Qué mas me puede decir del incidente?"

"Bueno hemos estado buscando en los archivos y encontramos que el acecino sabia de los sitios de la Resistencia por que su padre había sido un miembro de ella, "el sonrió cuando un pensamiento se le vino a la mente. "Pero eso todavía nos deja con una pregunta sin respuesta sobre el incidente."

"¿Cuál es?"

"¿Cómo el Sr. Black sabia tanto de los pasajes de la Resistencia?" el hombre se inclino hacia delante en el fuego. "Lo que le estoy a punto de decir no debe relacionarlo conmigo, si desea usarlo, debe de relacionarlo con una fuente anónima."

"Si cree que es lo mejor," Luna le dirigió su mejor sonrisa de confianza.

"Han habido especulaciones que el Sr. Black sabia de ellos por que las usaba cuando eran mas necesitadas," el hombre tomo un respiro profundo. "Muchos piensan que el Sr. Black pudo haber sido uno de los hombres que fueron mandados para ayudar a la Resistencia en contra de las fuerzas de la Tiranía."

"Wow," Luna trato de lucir impresionada. "¿Acaso el gobierno francés no planea premiarlo de alguna manera por su valentía?"

"Me han dicho que tiene la posibilidad de lo incluyan el la Ordre National de la Legión d'Honneur con rango de Chevalier," el hombre le dirigió su mas encantadora sonrisa. "Nada es demasiado bueno para el hombre que nos libro de semejante acecino."

"Ya veo," Luna asintió. "¿Cuándo se fue de Francia?"

"¿Irse?" Pierre-Louis parpadeo. "Según se, todavía se encuentra en Francia."

"¿Que?" Luna se paro instantáneamente de su asiento. "Por favor muevase, Iré hacia aya en un momento."

Apartándose rápidamente, Pierre-Louis evadiendo a la emocionada reportera por muy poco. "¿tiene alguna razón por la cual quiso continuar nuestra entrevista en persona?"

"Rápido," Los ojos de Luna adquirieron un brillo maniático. "Debe mostrarme el camino a la habitación de hotel de el Sr. Black."

Estremeciéndose al ver la mirada de la loca reportera, Pierre-Louis acepto rápidamente y arreglo el transporte para ellos.

"¿En que habitación se encuentra el Sr. Black?" Luna pregunto a su escolta cuando entraron corriendo por la puerta del hotel.

"En ninguna." Una mujer con un Poodle les dijo, deteniendo a Luna.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Luna lucho por que no se mostrara su decepción.

"Checo de salida y se fue hace unos quince minutos," la mujer se encogió de hombros, "casi lo alcanzas."

"Oh," Luna parpadeo y volteo hacia su escolta, "entonces ¿Podría mostrarme el callejón donde el Sr. Black peleo?"

"Antes de que te vayas," la mujer con el Poodle interrumpió, "¿Le importaría decirme hace cuanto planeaba hacerle una entrevista a el Sr. Black?"

"Cerca de quince minutos," Luna miro a su alrededor con una expresión aturdida. "Desde que me entere de que todavía estaba aquí."

"Gracias." La mujer asintió gentilmente.

"Creo que eso responde a el por que se fue," el Poodle comento a su compañera, "pero nos deja preguntándonos como supo que ella venia."

"parece que estuvo interfiriendo la red flu, o espió la oficina." La mujer especulo.

"Ese hombre es un Dios." El Poodle comento sorprendido.

"tenemos que regresar a la oficina," la mujer ignoro la momentánea perdida de cordura de su compañero, "la medimago esta a punto de darnos su reporte acerca de lo que encontró."

"Activa el Trasladador," el Poodle asintió, "no puedo esperar a saber lo que ella descubrió."

"tres, dos, uno." Los dos sintieron el jalón del trasladador y en segundos después aparecieron enseguida de una gran mesa.

"Me alegro de que por fin aparecieran," el hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa les señalo un par de asientos para ellos. "Ahora que todos están aquí, creo que los medimagos les gustaría compartir con nosotros su reporte preliminar."

"Gracias jefe," la medimago asintió. "como muchos ya lo saben, encontré algo extraño cuando examine la sangre de el Sr. Black. Parece que contiene una toxina mortal entonces, después de obtener el permiso de El realice unos hechizos de diagnostico y los resultados fueron sorprendentes. El Sr. Black en algún momento tuvo casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos y en algún momento mas reciente tuvo que crecer todos los huesos de uno de sus brazos, esta lleno de cicatrices las cuales fueron causadas por magia de lo más obscura. Y como ya dije antes su sangre es de lo mas… rara, pase casi toda la tarde examinando las muestras que recupere de el cuchillo y creo tener una explicación de por que es tan toxica."

"Continué."

"En algún momento de su pasado se a administrado intencionalmente una cantidad masiva de veneno de Basilisco mezclado con lagrimas de Fénix." La mujer saco sus notas, "las lagrimas contrarrestaron las toxinas del veneno lo cual es la razón de que el Sr. Black no esta muerto, no estaba segura de por que sucedió esto hasta que note que la lagrimas de fénix no tenían la potencia necesaria como se esperaría de las muestras recientes. Por eso las volví a revisar, note que mientras las lagrimas de fénix se volvían débiles el veneno de basilisco aumentaba en potencia y mis resultados mostraban que el Sr. Black debería de tener unos cuantos meses de vida debido a que las lagrimas de fénix perdieron su efectividad."

"Entonces ¿Estas diciendo que el Sr. Black esta muriendo?"

"No, eso fue lo primero que pensé hasta que empecé a checar la base de datos de mi hechizo diagnostico y en ellos me mostraba que estaba mas sano de lo que se esperaría después de haber leído su historial medico. De alguna manera su cuerpo se adapto a la presencia del veneno de basilisco posiblemente absorbiendo la magia de las lágrimas de fénix. Entonces según parece el veneno nunca será un problema para el, de hecho no me sorprendería saber que el Sr. Black no tendrá ningún problema con ningún tipo de veneno. Me alegre de que mi primera conclusión fue un error y que el Sr. Black no se esta muriendo, pero una cosa me sigue molestando."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Por qué la potencia de las lagrimas de fénix disminuyo mientras que el veneno de basilisco permaneció constante?" la mujer miro su alrededor, "uno pensaría que habría aun que sea un pequeño cambio en el nivel toxico, fue entonces cuando encontré esto." Ella saco un pedazo de pergamino con una imagen en el, "Parece que el Sr. Black implanto un Chip de colmillo de basilisco en uno de los huesos de su brazo, esto tiene el efecto de mantener la sangre un poco menos que mortal."

"Buen trabajo." El hombre a la cabecera de la mesa asintió. "¿Tiene algo mas que decirnos?"

"Una cosa mas," la mujer asintió. "se lo que hizo, tengo alguna idea de cómo lo hizo, pero no se por que lo ha hecho."

"Imagine a un hombre que nunca puede ser desarmado, imagine a un asesino que pueda morder su labio y obtener un suplemento instantáneo de el mas peligroso veneno conocido en el mundo." La figura sacudió la cabeza, "la dedicación que muestra es sorprendente."

"Tengo una cosa mas que agregar jefe." La medimago palideció cuando considero la implicación de lo que dijo su superior.

"quien sea que diseño este procedimiento debió de estar demente, no puedo ni imaginar el numero y momento preciso o necesario para asegurar que el no muera de esa dosis aplicada. Quien sea que el Sr. Black sea, y para quien trabaje, ellos operan en un nuevo nivel que no podríamos ni imaginar."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte, Albus Dumbledore presidía una junta de la orden del fénix.

"Les tengo nuevas ordenes en cuanto a la búsqueda de Harry Potter." Dumbledore tomo aire profundamente, "e sido acusado de tratar a Harry como un objeto, y se a dicho que si lo encontramos y lo regresamos a la casa de su familia entonces nos veremos forzados a mantener una vigilancia las veinticuatro horas para evitar que vuelva a escapar de nuevo."

Lo que dijo el Director fue recibido por varios murmullos y e hombre viejo levanto una mano pidiendo silencio, "No estoy suspendiendo la búsqueda solo la estoy cambiando, si lo encuentran avisen a la orden para que podamos redoblar nuestros recursos para mantenerlo seguro en su dirección actual, una acción que espero lo mantenga feliz que regresándolo con los Dursleys."

"¿Por qué no solo lo traemos aquí?" Molly pregunto, "¿O en la madriguera?"

"Esas opciones siguen en pie," Dumbledore asintió, "pero cuando el tiempo venga dejare que Harry decida su residencia."

Molly se sentó, satisfecha que lo que pasara con su 'querido niño' seria feliz.

"Ahora que ya esta discutido esto, creo Alastor tiene algo mas que decir que nos llamara la atención." Albus cedió a su viejo amigo el lugar.

"Black ataco de nuevo," Moody dijo desdeñosamente. "Esta vez mato a un asesino en serie en Marsellés, los franceses piensan que a axesado a indetectables hechizos y especulan que o a espiado la oficina o a encontrado una forma de monitorear la red Flu."

"¿Por qué no oímos de este asesino antes?" un miembro anónimo de la orden pregunto.

"Por que los franceses no sabían acerca de el hasta después que lo mato Black," Moody bromeo. "Black lo hizo todo parecer como si fuera un accidente, incluso utilizo un poco de magia sin varita, diciendo que fue accidental."

"Gracias Alastor, eso fue de lo mas revelador." Dumbledore miro alrededor de la habitación, "creo que lo próximo en la agenda es el reporte de Fred y George Weasley sobre sus últimos inventos."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry salio del taxi en la entrada del callejón en el cual había matado a un hombre antes, y tomo aire profundamente al tiempo que se adentraba.

Este intento de visitar la sección mágica de Marsellés fue mucho mas tranquilo que el último y su viaje por el callejón transcurrió sin ningún incidente.

"¿Me podría decir donde puedo comprar un Trasladador para salir del país?" Harry pregunto gentilmente a la primera persona que paso.

"Subiendo la calle cerca de cincuenta metros," el ahora nervioso agente respondió rápidamente, "en la tienda de nombre 'Travelers Return' " (El regreso de los viajeros)

"Gracias," Harry comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada. Después de una corta caminata, Harry se encontró enfrente de un edificio cubierto por imágenes de destinos exóticos.

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" Harry escucho una joven voz preguntar detrás de el, "No pude evitar notar que se había quedado viendo mi tienda y ¿Me preguntaba si necesitaba de alguna asistencia?"

"Me gustaría comprar un Trasladador para salir del país," Harry suspiro. "Cualquiera que tenga a la mano esta bien."

"Tuve una cancelación hace un rato, por eso tengo uno para ir a Monte Carlo en…" el hombre checo su reloj, "tres minutos."

"Lo compro." Harry asintió, "¿Cuánto es?"

"Por que es una cancelación de ultimo minuto, el trasladador ya esta pagado." El hombre se encogió de hombros, "y mi conciencia no me dejaría vender el mismo articulo dos veces. Tómelo sin costo alguno como un regalo."

"Gracias," Harry acepto un disco pequeño que supuso era el trasladador, "que tenga un buen…"

Lo que iba a decir fue cortado por el familiar tiron del trasladador que lo llevaba hacia la próxima parada de su viaje.

"¿Le gustaría hacer una apuesta señor?" pregunto el hombre parado al lado de Harry, y encargado de la 'Roulette Wheel'. (Ruleta de apuestas)

"Un momento," Harry parpadeo y tomo un momento para mirar el lujoso lugar en el que estaba. "¿Podría repetir la pregunta?"

"Le preguntaba si deseaba hacer una apuesta con el dinero del casino en su mano señor," respondió el hombre de la Roulette Wheel.

"Claro," Harry tiro el pequeño disco en un numero al asar, "Gracias."

"De nada señor," el hombre asintió y se voltio para seguir recibiendo apuestas.

Encogiéndose de hombros y al no querer ver su único dinero de casino desaparecer, Harry se alejo de la mesa para explorar el nuevo lugar. Ahora podía agregar 'apostar' a su lista de experiencias en su vida, no necesitaba fijarse para saber que había perdido… ¿o si?

Harry paso varios minutos recorriendo el casino antes de encontrar la salida y varios minutos después la paso explorando la sección del pueblo en la que se encontraba. Finalmente después de una hora de exploración, termino en un bar con una bebida en la mano, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ser retado en un concurso de bebidas por un turista Australiano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buenas tardes Sr. Black," un hombre vestido en un extraño traje con tirantes amarillo lo saludo, "¿Se siente bien?"

"¿Quién eres?" la boca de Harry sabia a el piso del caldero chorriante. "¿Y donde estoy?"

"Mi nombre es Gunter Schmitt, un miembro de la guardia Suiza." El hombre asintió respetuosamente, "se encuentra en la sagrada ciudad del vaticano y tenemos un problema que esperaba pudiera ayudarnos a resolver."

"¿Cuál es?" Harry cerró sus ojos y espero que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

"Me gustaría que inspeccionara algunas de nuestras protecciones que hemos levantado," respondió calmadamente. "Preguntamos a varios de nuestros contactos en el mundo mágico por el nombre de alguien que pudiera ser discreto y nos dieron el suyo."

"Ya veo," Harry apretó los dientes para evitar vomitar. "¿Por qué quiere que inspeccione las protecciones?"

"Un hombre que fue contratado para construir algo de mármol, este se suponía que debía usar la piedra de mayor calidad pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso compro de baja calidad y se quedo con el dinero que sobraba. En ese tiempo había un hombre trabajando en la misma área, a ese hombre se le nombro uno de los mejores artistas de la época y también el que más sabía sobre rocas. Si alguien podía detectar una substitución de piedras de baja calidad ese fue el."

El guardia se encogió de hombros, "por eso el primer hombre encontró una forma de mantener ocupado al segundo y su crimen paso sin ser notado. Intentamos no hacer el mismo error."

"No se nada acerca de protecciones," Harry trato de sentarse, "y no tengo idea de cómo checarlas."

"Encontrara un libro al final de la mesa por un lado de su cama, en el esta todo lo que necesita saber para hacer lo que le pedimos."

El guardia se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, "y un uniforme como el mío se encuentra en el ropero. Si decide ayudarnos lea el libro y pongase el uniforme, si decide lo contrario golpe la puerta y alguien vendrá para escoltarlo a la salida."

"Lo pensare," Harry respondió con los dientes apretados. "Mientras tanto¿Le importaría mandarme una botella de antiácidos y algo de agua?"

"Le mandare algunas cosas para que el ayude a su estomago también," el guardia pauso antes de dejar la habitación. "¿Le importaría decirme por que estaba tan tomado cuando lo encontramos?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Por fin… se me hizo eterno estar sin poder escribir y de por si mi madre me regaño por descansar un día y no hacer el aseo T-T no me comprenden.

Después de haber sacado dieses en mis anteriores pruebas T,T pero que se le puede hacer. Haber si la semana que sigue ya puedo adelantar mucho más rápido. ¡Hasta pronto! (espero…)

Bye Bye!


	8. Esta Cosa Tuya

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta Cosa Tuya

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Nunca a querido olvidar algo demasiado que no le importarías las consecuencias?" Harry suspiro, "Estaba pensando en eso demasiado y quería detenerme, viéndolo ahora desde otra perspectiva había mejores formas para detener esos pensamientos que en ese entonces pero eso ya no importa ahora."

"No, no creo que importen ahora." Schmitt asintió. "Gracias Sr. Black."

"No hay problema," Harry trato de abrir sus ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió por ello cuando sintió como si dos hierros calientes se le metieran por los ojos hasta su cráneo. "Echaré un vistazo al libro en unos minutos y después le daré mi respuesta."

"Todo lo que le pido es que lo piense." Schmitt respondió para después cerrar la puerta.

"Como es que me meto en estas situaciones." Harry se pregunto mientras lograba sentarse. "Mejor empiezo de una vez."

_Lo primero que un mago debe aprender si quiere adquirir la habilidad de checar, remover, y hacer protecciones es como activar su 'Mage sight'. Primero que nada debe imaginar su magia reunirse en el centro de su cuerpo, entonces uno debe (por falta de un mejor termino) empujar la magia hacia arriba del cuerpo hasta llegar a los ojos. Después de eso es cuestión de practica y en poco tiempo un practicante con gran habilidad podrá llamar su 'Mage sight' casi sin ningún esfuerzo._

"Parece muy fácil." Harry pensó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a concentrarse lo necesario para empezar. "y ahora solo…argelmarther," se contuvo de gritar de agonía. Probablemente no era muy inteligente hacer eso cuando tus ojos estaban tan sensibles como ahora que los sentía como si los hubieran usado de pelotas de Ping-Pong en una docena de juegos.

Harry pasó varios minutos tirado en el piso antes de poder controlarse un poco más para leer la próxima parte del texto.

_Advertencia: NO intente hacer esto si sufre de resaca. Si hace esto le causara mucho dolor, y CAUSARA uno o varios de los siguientes efectos secundarios. Ceguera, Locura, Sordera, Neurosis, Muerte. En raras ocasiones, puede causarle a la victima una forma avanzada de Mage sight._

Harry pasó varios minutos maldiciendo a los autores del libro y su estupidez por haber puesto tan importante advertencia al final de la página.

Revisándose, Harry estuvo agradecido de descubrir que no tenia ningún signo de Ceguera, locura, sordera, o sufría de neurosis, o muerte. Encogiéndose de hombros por su buena suerte, Harry fue distraído por alguien tocando su puerta.

"¿Si?"

"Tengo las cosas que me pidió Sr. Black." Otro hombre vestido con un uniforme con rallas entro con un carrito a la habitación. "También me dijeron que le informara que las protecciones que le dijimos que inspeccionara son de tipo Arachne."

"Gracias." Harry asintió antes de beber un poco de analgésicos y antiácidos. "¿Necesita otra cosa mas?"

"No Sr. Black." El hombre con el raro uniforme salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Volteando una vez más hacia el libro sobre protecciones, Harry empezó a leer de nuevo.

_Las protecciones de tipo Arachne son llamadas así ya que cuando son vistas con Mage sight, ellas asemejan una telaraña emanando de un objeto principal en su centro. Como la telaraña, estas protecciones forman complejos trazos que se planean con cierta anterioridad. Estos planos indicaran el objetivo de estas protecciones a la persona capacitada para formar estas protecciones y deberán de ser revisadas una vez terminadas para asegurarse que no se aya cambiado la dirección de algún trazo al hacer dicho protección. Las protecciones de tipo Arachne sufren de dos mayores defectos. El primero es que son vulnerables al destruir su objeto principal en el centro de ellas, la segunda es que su rango de espacio es limitado a un radio de no más de unos cuantos kilómetros desde su centro._

Tomando otros cuantos minutos para revisar el resto del libro, Harry brinco cuando tocaron por segunda vez a su puerta.

"Entre." Harry levanto la mirada del libro.

"¿Ya decidió si nos ayudara a inspeccionar las protecciones?" Schmitt pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Me encantaría." Harry acepto. "con la condición de que otra persona cheque los resultados después."

"Esa condición no será ningún problema Sr. Black."Schmitt acepto rápidamente. "Supongo que debemos discutir lo de su paga antes de que comience."

"Si usted quiere." Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Depositaremos la cantidad de doce mil Ducats en la cuenta de su elección por su trabajo. ¿Es suficiente esa cantidad?"

"Si." Harry asintió preguntándose que era un Ducat.

"¿En que banco prefiere que se le deposite su pago?"

"Um…" Harry dudo, no queriendo dar su verdadero nombre.

Viendo que Harry dudaba, Schmitt ofreció una solución diferente. "Si usted quiere, nos encantaría arreglar una cuenta privada para usted con los Gnomos."

"Claro," Harry accedió rápidamente, "solo déme la información de la cuenta después."

"Caminemos por aquí." Schmitt guió a Harry a través de varios callejones hasta que los dos llegaron ante una gran estatua. "Solo se necesita revisar las reparaciones que se hicieron al centro de las protecciones alrededor del objeto principal, estas fueron dañadas por el vándalo junto con Pieta y me gustaría estar seguro que las protecciones no fueron alteradas."

"¿Puedo ver los planos?" Harry extendió su mano esperando los planos de las protecciones.

"Claro," Schmitt acepto dándole los documentos.

Harry paso unos minutos examinando ambos planes de las protecciones actuales, "todo parece estar en orden excepto…"

"¿Excepto que?" Schmitt pregunto nervioso.

"La nueva sección tiene color diferente de las demás protecciones," Harry examino los planos, "los planos no dicen nada acerca de esto pero si yo fuera usted investigaría mas sobre eso."

"Gracias Sr. Black eso haremos," accedió Schmitt, "¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por aquí antes de que se vaya?"

"Si me gustaria mucho," Harry sonrió. "No puedo esperar a ver todas las cosas que hay por aquí."

Schmitt resulto ser un guía muy bien informado dando pequeños detalles que acompañaban sus explicaciones de ciertos lugares o cosas históricas y para el final del recorrido Harry tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Parece que hemos llegado a la salida Sr. Black," Schmitt sonrió, "¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta?"

"Solo una," Harry asintió, "¿Quién era el segundo hombre que mencionó en su historia acerca de la piedra?"

"¿El segundo hombre?" Schmitt pauso para pensar. "El hombre con la gran habilidad, el fue el mismo hombre que diseño mi uniforme."

"Gracias." Harry asintió cortésmente, silenciosamente dudando de las habilidades artísticas del hombre que diseño el uniforme que estaba usando su nuevo amigo. "Y adiós."

"Adiós Sr. Black."

Después de eso, Harry salio a explorar las calles de la ciudad eterna con la intención de ver lo que Roma tenia que ofrecer… lo cual duro cinco minutos, luego de darse cuenta de cuan cansado estaba después de revisar las protecciones. Levantando su mano para llamar un taxi, decidió que tomaría un día o dos de descanso antes de salir a ver las cosas que había en la ciudad.

Harry despertó tarde el día siguiente y comió temprano en el lobby, caminando a su habitación decidió cancelar sus planes de visitar la ciudad por otro día de descanso.

Despertando temprano la mañana siguiente, Harry decidió que había tenido el tiempo suficiente para descansar y saco su guía para obtener instrucciones de cómo acceder al distrito mágico de Roma.

_Uno de los distritos mas accesibles es el Vía Veneficus, se puede acceder a este distrito por casi todos lados_ _en Roma. Para entrar, uno debe encontrar un cruce de tres caminos, después de unos momentos el cuarto camino aparecerá. Muchas de estas entradas en la vieja ciudad están marcadas con una estatua con la imagen de una Trivia, una mujer de tres cabezas; una de un perro, otra de una serpiente, y la ultima de un caballo._

Regresando su guía a la sección de su mochila, Harry camino fuera del hotel dirigiéndose hacia la entrada más cercana. La cual la encontró a menos de veinte metros del hotel, encogiéndose de hombros Harry entro al Distrito mágico de Roma.

Y termino enfrente de la tienda llamada Curiosidades y Reliquias, sin poder contener su curiosidad Harry entro a la tienda.

"Buenas tardes señor, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?" el encargado de la tienda dijo detrás del mostrador.

"¿Vi su letrero afuera y me pregunte que es lo vendía aquí?" Harry miro a su alrededor y pudo observar lo que parecía implementos de jardinería, raras trompetas y otros artículos que no pudo identificar.

"Vendo toda clase de cosas diferentes," el encargado de la tienda busco detrás de mostrador, "Tengo algo que seguro llamara su atención."

"¿Qué es?"

"Un Pugio," el hombre saco una daga que tenia una forma muy extraña. "Es un articulo bastante interesante que encontré hace un tiempo, tiene hechizos para que permanezca siempre filosa, siempre nueva, y para que permanezca sin ser notada siempre y cuando este en su cadera. Creo que seria un articulo muy útil para usted."

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" Harry pregunto viendo el raro objeto.

"Pague unos cincuenta sesterius por ella…entonces, supongo que se la venderé en unos… ¿dos áureos?"

"Trato hecho," Harry asintió dándole las monedas de oro. "Tenga buen día."

"Igualmente señor." El encargado de la tienda asintió de vuelta.

Saliendo de la tienda, Harry paso varios minutos caminando por el mercado hasta que una extraña conversación llamo su atención.

"¿Escuchaste acerca del Ministro Británico?" el encargado de la pescadería le dijo a uno de sus clientes, "dice que explicara por que su gobierno no a hecho nada sobre ese señor oscuro. Quiere dar unas cuantas excusas para que no lo echen del puesto."

"Dudo que tenga algo que decir, pero podría ser interesante oír que dice." El cliente respondió, "que malo que no tenga tiempo de ir a mi casa para sintonizarlo."

"No tiene que ir hasta su casa," el encargado de la pescadería desechó las excusas de su cliente, "solo tiene que ir a uno de los bares de aquí. La mayoría de estos sintonizarán el discurso."

Harry asintió para si mismo, eso parecía una buena idea, caminando hacia el establecimiento de bebidas mas cercano miro hacia adentro de este y entro en el.

Mirando los alrededores de la oscura habitación llena de humo, Harry camino hacia el asiento vació mas cercano.

"¿le importaría si me siento aquí?" Harry pregunto señalando el asiento vació al lado de un hombre viejo. "Me gustaría oír lo que Funge tiene que decir."

"Si usted quiere." El hombre viejo asintió levemente.

Los dos escucharon por unos cuantos minutos como el reportero anunciaba a Funge a la vez que comentaba que la única razón por la cual el ministerio no había triunfado del todo era por que el crimen organizado se había unido a la causa de 'el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.' Causando que sus fuerzas aumentaran y forzando a las fuerzas del ministerio que se retrasaran en sus demás actividades temporalmente.

"¿Qué es lo que opina del ministro ingles y su discurso, Señor…?"

"Black, y pienso que el hombre es un idiota." Harry negó con su cabeza al notar la expresión de sorpresa del hombre, a la vez que señalaba al mesero que le trajera algo de beber. "Por lo que entiendo, las personas que controlan el crimen organizado mágico son demasiado inteligente para unirse con Lord Tonto."

"¿Por qué lo dice?" el hombre se acerco mas con interés.

"Las actividades de estos sindicatos mágicos tienden a ser no-violentos, su negocio es hacer dinero y matando gente sin razón alguna no les deja mucho dinero que digamos." Harry tomo un poco de su recién traída bebida, "Las muertes que si ocurren usualmente son criminales matando a otros criminales."

"¿Por qué no se unirían al Señor Oscuro por el dinero y poder que el ofrece?"

"Como dije anteriormente, la mayoría de las muertes que ocurren son criminales matando a otros criminales. El departamento de leyes mágicas no se preocupa mucho acerca de eso, si ellos comenzaran a molestar a gente inocente," la voz de Harry adquirió un tono frió, "entonces supongo que se tomaran otras medidas y seria pronto una baño de sangre. Si quieren unirse a la guerra tendrán que estar preparados para las consecuencias que eso acarreara."

"Ya veo," el viejo hombre asintió. "Gracias por su consejo Sr. Black."

"Con gusto." El humor de Harry regreso. "Ahora si me disculpa, solo vine para escuchar lo que Fudge tenia que decir y como a terminado…"

"Claro." El hombre viejo asintió de nuevo. "Entiendo que es un hombre muy ocupado, y gracias por el consejo, por favor permítame pagar su bebida."

"Gracias." Harry asintió agradecido, "Y que tenga un buen día."

El hombre viejo espero hasta que su huésped saliera del bar antes de voltear con el hombre que tenia al lado. "Llama a los otros jefes de las familias, necesitamos tener una reunión."

"¿Qué quiere que haga con el hombre que acaba de hablar con usted?"

"No harás nada." El hombre respondió rápidamente.

"Pero señor," el otro protesto. "Lo insulto."

"El no hizo tal cosa." El hombre viejo tomo de su bebida, "desde su punto de vista el solo estaba demostrando piedad y paciencia. Y no deseo ver lo que pase si no seguimos al pie de la letra su advertencia."

"¿Qué quiere decir jefe?"

"¿No escuchaste su nombre?" el hombre viejo lo miro fijamente, "el Sr. Black es uno de los hombres mas peligrosos de Europa y si trabaja para la clase de gente que sospecho, incluso si llegas a matarlo…" el hombre viejo tembló ante sus pensamientos.

"Pero jefe," el otro hombre todavía se encontraba un poco confundido. "¿Por qué toma todo esto tan seriamente?"

"Por que escucho lo que el tiene que decir," el hombre suspiro. "Como dije antes, ante sus ojos estaba mostrando piedad. Se tomo la molestia de venir hasta aquí e informarme de las reglas que espera sigamos, no se unan al Señor Oscuro y no maten a nadie fuera de las familias. Nos dijo calmadamente que es lo que pasaría si no seguíamos sus reglas, pudo solo haberse desecho de nosotros y hacer lo mismo con el que nos remplazará."

"¿Es realmente tan poderoso jefe?" el otro hombre empezaba a sentirse enfermo considerando el hecho de que se había ofrecido a ir tras el Sr. Black, para enseñarle 'una lección'.

"Entro al bar, se sentó por un lado de mi, y me dijo como serian las cosan de ahora en lo adelante." El hombre sonrió, "nadie haría algo así a menos que tuviera el poder para hacerlo."

Afuera, varios miembros del equipo asignado para observar a uno de los hombres más poderosos de la mafia Italiana ese habían quedado paralizados.

"Tony, tu y Agatha sigan al Sr. Black. Antonio, ve a reportar esto." El líder del equipo se humedeció sus labios, "Yo…yo vigilare el bar."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pandemonium se desato en el cuartel de la guardia Pretoriana cuando el oficial llego con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y corrió hacia la oficina de su superior.

"Jefe," Antonio toco fuertemente la puerta del Prefecto Pretoriano, "Jefe tiene que oír esto."

"Entre," un hombre de cabello gris con apariencia dura y uniforme militar abrió la puerta, "y espero que esto sea bueno."

"Jefe, el Sr. Black esta en Roma." El oficial dijo casi sin aliento.

"¿Y por que esto causo que vengas a golpear a mi puerta?" el Prefecto Pretoriano pregunto con falsa calma.

"Por que entro al bar de Alberto Nachelli y le advirtió que si no obedecía algunas de sus reglas, entonces habría un baño de sangre."

"¿Qué hizo Nachelli?"

"Le agradeció por el concejo y llamo a una reunión de las familias." Las manos de Antonio temblaban. "También le dijo a sus subordinados que siguieran las reglas impuestas por Black, dijo que incluso si ellos lograban deshacerse de Black, que todavía tendrían que lidiar con las personas para quien trabaja."

"Buen trabajo, siéntese y tome algo de beber." El Prefecto Pretoriano saco su cabeza de su oficina y ordeno, "manden una docena de hombres para apoyar el equipo que esta vigilando el bar de Nachelli y llamen a todos los oficiales que estén en descanso."

"Si señor." Varias voces le contestaron a la vez que los oficiales se movilizaban para cumplir con las instrucciones de su comandante.

"Ahora," el Prefecto Pretoriano cerro la puerta de su oficina y miro a su oficial. "dime todo lo que paso."

"Si señor, Black entro al bar y se sentó al lado de Nachelli. Ellos escucharon el discurso de Fudge por un rato y Black dijo que Fudge era un idiota cuando llego a la parte en loa que Fudge decía que la Mafia se había unido al Señor Oscuro." El hombre pauso para agarrar un poco de aire, "Black dijo que si eso pasaba entonces habría un baño de sangre, dijo que siempre y cuando la Mafia se dedicara a hacer dinero y se concentraba en matar otros miembros de las familias entonces los dejaría solos."

"¿Cómo reacciono Nachelli?"

"Le agradeció a Black y pago por su bebida." Antonio sacudió su cabeza. "Uno de sus hombres quería ir tras Black pero Nachelli lo detuvo, dijo que Black estaba mostrando piedad al decir cual eran sus reglas y que los había podido matar a todos ellos como una lección para el siguiente grupo."

"Buen trabajo, vaya al cuarto de relajación y tome unas horas de descanso."

"Jefe, si esta bien prefiero regresar a mi posición." Antonio humedeció sus labios nerviosamente, "el capitán sigue ahí y no quiero dejarlo solo."

"Entiendo," El Prefecto Pretoriano asintió. "Ve."

"Gracias, señor." Antonio dijo sobre su hombre a la vez que salía corriendo hacia el punto de aparición más cercano.

"Jefe," otro hombre corrió hacia el. "Necesito hablar con usted."

"Que sea rápido Folchini," el Prefecto Pretoriano gruño. "Estamos en medio de algo."

"Acabo de hablar con Gunter Schmitt sobre las protecciones." Folchini parecía muy emocionado. "El hombre que contrataron dijo que los colores eran diferentes entre las secciones viejas y las secciones nuevas."

"¿Y entonces?"

"Normalmente la 'Mage sight' es en blanco y negro." Folchini respondió rápidamente, "que vea en colores indica que el hombre que ellos contrataron hizo algo increíblemente peligroso para obtener esa habilidad."

"¿Por qué es esto tan importante?" El Prefecto Pretoriano tallo sus ojos cansadamente, "No veo por que esto no podía esperar hasta después que lidiemos con la ultima crisis que Black nos causó."

"Por que," Folchini sonrió. "el nombre de quien contrataron era el Sr. Black."

"Dime todo lo que sabes."

"Ellos se encontraron con el Sr. Black y el les dijo que no sabia mucho de protecciones, entonces ellos sacaron uno de los libros de los archivos y se lo dieron para que lo estudiara."

"Podría ser que solo quería ver el libro," el Prefecto Pretoriano dijo para si mismo. "o podría ser que para sus estándares creía que no sabia tanto, continua."

"Paso unas cuantas horas viendo el libro, y otras mas checando las protecciones." Folchini reviso sus notas, "luego Schmitt lo llevo a un tour por los alrededores. Black se fue después de eso."

"¿Cuándo fue esto?"

"Hace tres días señor."

"Entonces hemos tenido a Black paseando por la ciudad por dos días solo Dios sabe haciendo que," El Prefecto Pretoriano se forzó a mantener la calma. "Ve a ver si puedes encontrar información sobre lo que estuvo haciendo, revisa los archivos y reporta conmigo cualquier hecho extraño que este registrado."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Por fin actualizo!

Pensé que no iba a poder esta semana por que adivinen que estoy de vuelta en puros exámenes - y trabaje toda la semana anterior o sea cero vacaciones T-T son malos en la uni solo una semana de vacaciones de semana santa y la otra de puros exámenes waaaaa! Ni siquiera pude ir a la playa. Ok vasta de quejas….

Ya me autorisaron traducir otro esperenlo pronto ;p Me emocioné tanto cuando recibí ese correo llevaba meses esperándolo, pero gracias a dios ya llego wiiiiii!

Bueno espero escribir pronto…

Bye Bye !


	9. ¿Los malos pueden volar?

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún trabajo en el que esta historia este basado. Desearía que 'Harry Potter' me perteneciera porque entonces tendría en dinero suficiente para hacer todo que siempre quise; conquistar una isla, declarame su dueño de por vida, viajar por todo el mundo, destruir el mundo…olviden que dije eso ultimo.

AN: Aun que no lo crean el nombre de Harry es Sr. Black,

Sr. su primer nombre y Black su apellido.

¿Un poco raro no creen? Jajajaja bien ahora sigamos con la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Los malos pueden volar?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has que los Franceses y los Alemanes nos contacten por Flu." El Prefecto Pretoriano grito entrando a la habitación. "Diles que quiero compartir información sobre el Sr. Black. Si se puede prepara todo como una llamada en conferencia."

"Si Señor." Varias voces respondieron a la vez que tiraba un puñado de polvos Flu a las chimeneas. "Ya esta listo todo Señor."

"Bien," el Prefecto Pretoriano se sentó encarando las dos figuras en el fuego. "Necesito información y estoy dispuesto a darla."

"¿Dijo que tenia algo que compartir acerca del Sr. Black?" Hooft Van De Staatstovenaars, Sanne Vermeer pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Si lo tengo." El Prefecto Pretoriano respondió impaciente, "Se encuentra en mi ciudad y a estado paseándose y haciendo quien sabe que cosa por los últimos dos días y quiero saber de lo que es capaz."

"Seria mejor que nos dijera lo que sabe para así complementar con lo que sabemos,"un sombrío hombre respondió desde la chimenea Francesa.

"Fue contratado por la guardia suiza para revisar las protecciones hace tres días," el Prefecto Pretoriano respondió rápido. "Y comento sobre que la nueva sección era de diferente color a comparación de las otras."

"Como es posible," el hombre sombrío dijo. "Para obtener esa habilidad, sabíamos que estaba loco pero esto… por favor continúe."

"Luego paso dos días haciendo quien sabe que." El Prefecto se forzó a calmarse. "Se mostró de nuevo en un bar que pertenece a una de las cabezas de la Mafia. Se sentó por un lado de dicha cabeza y le dijo con toda calma que si la Mafia no seguía ciertas reglas, incluyendo la de no seguir a Lords oscuros y seguir matándose solo entre los miembros de la Mafia que todos estarían muertos y que el Sr. Black empezaría con los siguientes grupos luego de esto."

"¿Cómo lo tomo su 'Cabeza' de la Mafia?" Sanne Vermeer se acerco para escuchar mejor la respuesta.

"Le agradeció y pago por su bebida." El prefecto se limpio el sudor de la frente. "Les dijo a sus hombres que atacar a Black era como suicidarse y convoco una reunión con las otras cabezas de la Mafia."

Los dos Jefes del departamento de Leyes Mágicas se tomaron varios segundos para procesar la nueva información.

"¿Les importaría decirme que es lo que saben del hombre?" Su colega Italiano pregunto, "No quiero ser grosero pero necesito cada segundo de mi tiempo."

"Lo sentimos mucho," el hombre francés se disculpo. "Pero cada vez que escuchamos algo mas del hombre parece ser mas sorprendente que lo ultimo. Srta. Vermeer, creo que usted tuvo el honor de conocerlo primero."

"Si lo tuve," la mujer asintió. "Vino a Ámsterdam y detuvo a un grupo de Mortifagos que decían estar siguiendo a Harry Potter." Ella ignoro las exclamaciones de sorpresa, "uno de mis hombres luego reporto que Black la hizo que removiera un hechizo localizador, por esto pensamos que lo mas probable es que Black transfirió el hechizo del Potter a el mismo. Después de eso descubrió cada uno de nuestros hombres que fueron asignados para seguirle. Incluyendo los que se encontraban bajo una capa de invisibilidad, y de acuerdo con el reporte que llego de Inglaterra descubrió una nueva especie de animal mágico sin que la guardia que lo seguía lo notara."

"Black llego a Paris y también descubrió todos los guardias que le seguían," El hombre francés comenzó. "También parecía tener una especie de hechizo indetectable o escudo que le alerta sobre cualquier intrusión en su habitación. Mientras estaba ahí nos permitió ver su historial medico y aparte de una gran lista de pasadas heridas, encontramos algo muy extraño. Black parece haberse sometido a una especie de procedimiento que hizo su sangre mortal para cualquiera excepto el mismo y nuestros medimagos especulan que en adición a hacerse inmune a cualquier sustancia toxica conocida por el hombre, que puede haber aumentado su nivel de recuperación. También a demostrado que tiene aunque sea una mínima habilidad de magia sin varita."

"¿Es todo?"

"Estoy dudoso de añadir esto pero…" el hombre francés pauso. "Debido a el conocimiento que mostró, muchos empiezan a pensar que Black estuvo con la resistencia durante la segunda guerra mundial."

"Gracias." El Prefecto Pretoriano le dirigió una extraña sonrisa, "Pero tengo que preguntar, ¡Por que no me dijeron que Black venia en esta dirección!"

"No lo sabíamos," El hombre francés se encogió de hombros. "Black se nos escapo tomando un Trasladador a Monte Carlo, nos tomo un minuto para rastrear el Trasladador y otros treinta y cinco segundos para que la guardia local llegara a la locación, pero lo volvieron a perder por el escándalo resultante de una gran apuesta ganada." El hombre Francés volteo lejos del fuego para conversar con alguien que no se lograba ver detrás de él, "me acaban de informar uno de mis colegas de Monte Carlo que la apuesta premiada que los distrajo fue hecha por el Sr. Black." Se humedeció un poco los labios, "recientes informes revelan que la mesa había sido hechizada por otro de los jugadores, la entrevista que tuvimos con el encargado de la mesa revelo que el Sr. Black paso vario rato observando la mesa antes de hacer su apuesta. Nuestros colegas también dicen que esta investigación se hizo la gran cantidad ganada y que el casino a escogido honorar la apuesta y mandar un premio extra por señalarles este jugador." El hombre francés volvió a voltearse para conversar de nuevo con la persona detrás de el, "quien confeso ser parte de un gran conjunto de estafadores."

"Gracias." El Prefecto Pretoriano sacudió su cabeza, "Supongo que era demasiado desear que pudiéramos mantener un ojo sobre el cuando el no quería que lo siguiera nadie."

Los otros dos se despidieron y el Jefe de la guardia Pretoriana deseo una vez mas haber tomado la oferta de retiro que le ofrecieron un año antes.

"Señor," Folochini corrió hasta su comandante, "no creerá lo que le voy a decir."

"Que es," El Prefecto Pretoriano cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.

"Creo que ya se lo que estuvo haciendo Black en la ciudad," Folochini parecía un loco por lo entusiasmado que estaba. "Hace dos días Anthony Consiglio murió, aparentemente por causas naturales. Y varios de sus oficiales suplentes murieron en lo que se pensó fue un accidente camino a dar sus condolencias."

"¿Estas diciendo que Black los mato?"

"Todo encajo cuando escuche la conversación entre Black y uno de los jefe de familia de la Mafia," Folochini temblaba de emoción. "Tony Consiglio nunca hubiera seguido las reglas de Black, y lo mas probable es que sus oficiales siguieran a su jefe incluso hasta después de la muerte."

"Suena razonable," El Prefecto Pretoriano asintió. "¿Qué crees que suceda cuando el hijo de Consiglio se entere de esto?"

"¿Entonces quieren decir que este hombre mato a mi padre?" un hombre de mediana edad vestido con ropa muy cara pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Parece ser así," otro hombre de vestimentas parecidas estuvo de acuerdo, "¿Qué quiere que hagamos?"

"Llama a otro hombre," el hombre de mediana edad respondió. "Entonces los tres iremos a la habitación del tipo Black y le mostraremos al mundo por que no se deben meter con la familia Consiglio."

"Arreglare todo Sr. Consiglio," el segundo hombre estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Cuándo quiere que se haga esto?"

"Lo mas pronto posible." Giovanni Consiglio respondió con rapidez.

"¿Entonces por que no utilizamos a su chofer?" el segundo hombre pregunto levantando una ceja, "es enorme y sabe mantener la boca cerrada."

"Llámalo, No quiero que Black este vivo mas tiempo del necesario." Consiglio termino con frió desdén.

El chofer fue llamado y en menos de una hora los tres estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

"Derrumba la puerta de una patada, quiero sorprender al bastardo." Consiglio ordeno fríamente, "y cuando sea el tiempo quiero acabarlo yo mismo."

"Como usted mande jefe." El chofer acepto al tiempo que su gran pie derrumbo la puerta.

"Black, Te arrancare el corazón bastardo." Consiglio grito al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

Harry levanto la mirada del libro que leía hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar a su habitación. Esquivando el primer hechizo del hombre, Harry saco su varita y lanzo unos cuantos hechizos Reducto a su misterioso atacante.

Como podía ser alguien tan rápido, Consiglio se maldijo cuando vio que Black parecía desaparecer y aparecer sin que ninguna de sus maldiciones le diera. "Quédate quieto y muere bastardo."

Escondiéndose para cubrirse detrás de uno de los sofás en la habitación, Harry se tomo su tiempo para pensar que hacer. "Accio hombre loco."

Consiglio grito cuando paso a su atacante y fue lanzado hasta una de las ventanas que habían sido destruidas antes en el duelo. Gritando un típico "NOOOOOOOOO," cuando voló fuera de la ventana apenas con tiempo de darse cuenta la mala idea que había sido venir tras el Sr. Black antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Jefe," el segundo hombre llamo, corriendo hacia su blanco.

Volteando hacia el peligro mas cercano y levantando la varita, el rápido Reducto que lanzo Harry redujo la varita del hombre a astillas pero esto no hizo mucho para detener al atacante y antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de murmurar otro rápido hechizo se encontró rodeado por los poderosos brazos del hombre que intentaban exprimir su vida fuera de su cuerpo.

Al tiempo que su visión comenzó a tornarse negra, Harry intentaba romper el poderoso agarre y todo parecía perdido hasta que una de sus manos rozó la empuñadura de su nueva daga. Desenvainando la daga, Harry la encajo en el estomago de su atacante y lo movió brutalmente cuando sintió que el hombre lo soltaba lo suficiente para tener libertad de movimiento. Giro su cabeza para encarar al tercer hombre, el ultimo de ellos, que se encontraba parado en la puerta.

El Chofer estaba paralizado, demasiado asustado para siquiera gritar cuando la figura cubierta en sangre volteo su cabeza para mirarlo. Los dos parados, viéndose el uno al otro por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que la figura cubierta de sangre dio el primer paso hacia su siguiente victima.

Dando un grito sofocado, el chofer dio vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos esperando que la velocidad y la distancia fuera suficiente para salvarle la vida del monstruo detrás de él. Pasando los elevadores a gran velocidad, abrió la puerta que conducía a las escaleras.

Harry bajo lentamente su varita y daga después de que el tercer hombre se fuera y observo la habitación, lanzando unos cuantos hechizos Reparo para arreglar los muebles rotos perdido en sus pensamientos se sentó en el ahora arreglado sofá tratando de saber por que siempre le pasaban estas cosas a él.

Si había una cosa en que el equipo que había sido asignado a observar el Sr. Black era bueno, era a estar siempre preparado. Habían pulido sus habilidades a través de los años de jugar al gato y al ratón con las familias y de inmediato llamaron por refuerzos en cuanto vieron a Giovanni Consiglio entrar al hotel en que estaba el Sr. Black acompañado de dos de sus hombres.

Un grupo de ocho magos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre gritando antes de golpear el suelo de la calle. Con hombros caídos y temiendo lo peor, se acercaron al cuerpo para observar al hombre que fallaron en salvar.

"Es Giovanni Consiglio." Uno del equipo de vigilancia grito en Shock. "Miren su dedo, esta usando el anillo de su padre."

"Entonces no es tarde para ayudar a Black," el líder del equipo de refuerzo respondió rápido. "Equipo Alfa suban por las escaleras, Bravo por el elevador."

"Si Señor." Los dos equipos dijeron a la vez que entraban al hotel a toda velocidad.

El equipo Alfa al ir subiendo por las escaleras, quedó congelados al descubrir otro cuerpo al pie de una parte de estas.

"Es el chofer de Consiglio." Otro de los miembros del equipo de vigilancia que acompañaba al equipo identifico el cuerpo. "Parece como si hubiera sido lanzado por las escaleras."

Pausando para asegurarse de que el hombre estaba muerto, continuaron subiendo las escaleras para unirse al otro equipo.

"A la cuenta de tres," el líder del equipo de refuerzo murmuro a sus hombres después de que llegaron a la arruinada puerta, "Uno…dos…TRES."

El equipo entro al cuarto y se paralizo, ante la escena delante de ellos.

"¿Ahí algo en que pueda ayudarles caballeros?" Harry pregunto al reciente grupo de extraños calmadamente.

"¿Sr. Black?" el líder del equipo pregunto lentamente, sus ojos rehusándose a mover del cuerpo en el suelo frente a él.

"¿Si?" Harry luchaba por intentar no reírse. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"¿Requiere de alguna asistencia medica?" el líder del equipo pregunto nervioso, "¿O cualquier otro tipo de asistencia?"

"No gracias," Harry negó con la cabeza. "Pero supongo que quieren que vaya a la estación a hablar con ustedes."

"Creo que si." El líder acepto. "¿Si esta usted de acuerdo?"

"Claro que si." Harry asintió.

"¿Entonces le importaría bajar sus armas?" el líder pregunto lentamente, "Hacen que mis hombres se pongan nerviosos."

"Oh lo siento." Harry limpio la daga con la manga de su camisa con mucho cuidado y la devolvió a su funda, haciendo lo mismo con su varita. "Con todo esto se me había olvidado." Harry suprimió la risa de nuevo.

"¿Entonces no le importaría salir?" el líder del equipo señalo la puerta. "Para poder recolectar la evidencia."

"No me molesta en lo absoluto." Harry acepto. "Le importa si recojo mis cosas primero."

"Y…" el líder del equipo dudo por un momento y luego observo mejor la expresión del Sr. Black, "Yo pienso que eso no será ningún problema."

"Gracias," Harry asintió. "No tomara mas que un minuto."

"Angelo, toma a un hombre y ve a reportar esto." El líder murmuro cuando Black salio de la habitación.

"Si Señor." El hombre acepto. "¿Sabe quien es el que esta en el suelo?"

"Salvatore Carillo." El líder de nuevo se encontraba observando el cuerpo. "Era hasta ahora uno de los hombres mas peligrosos de Italia, y el principal sospechoso del asesinato de mi predecesor."

"¿Ese es Carillo?" Angelo pregunto con ojos asustados, "Black lo abrió como a un pez."

"Lo se." El líder lucho por no mostrar impaciencia en su voz. "Ahora ve a reportar esto."

"Si Señor." Angelo miro por ultima vez al cuerpo antes de desaparecer con un pop. Apareciendo de nuevo a las afueras de el cuartel de la guardia Pretoriana. Corriendo hacia adentro del edificio, casi choca con su comandante.

"¿Llegaron con Black a tiempo Angelo?" el Prefecto Pretoriano preguntó al hombre sin aliento, "¿Esta Black vivo todavía?"

"Esta vivo Señor." Angelo asintió con rapidez. "Y no tiene ni un solo rasguño."

"¿Entonces llegaron a tiempo para protegerlo de Consiglio y sus hombres?"

"No Señor." Angelo sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver a Consiglio caer contra el suelo de la calle."

"Cuéntame todo." El Prefecto Pretoriano comando.

"Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver al hombre gritar antes de chocar contra el suelo de la calle," Angelo comenzó. "Black lanzo a Consiglio por la ventana y llegamos justo a tiempo para ver el final de todo, mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Black encontramos otro cuerpo que fue identificado como el del chofer de Consiglio. Y cuando llegamos a la habitación…cuando llegamos al cuarto…"

"¿Qué paso entonces?"

"Encontramos a un hombre con el estomago abierto por la mitad, y a Black calmadamente parado por un lado de este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si hubiera ganado un premio." Angelo tomo un par de respiros, "No estaba seguro de por que estaba tan contento por eso hasta que pregunte al capitán quien era el sujeto que estaba muerto."

"¿Quién era?" El Prefecto Pretoriano demando.

"Salvatore Carillo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Harry no sabe nada de lo que los otros suponen que hizo, claro eso cambiara en un futuro, y adivinen que ya esta terminada la historia y… va a haber una secuela wiiiiii!

Me encanta que haya secuela ; P

Y perdón por no haber actualizado, nunca pensé que pudiera haber un bloqueo de traductor jejejeje lo se suena estupido pero es cierto lo ahí y no me gusta para nada!

Pero ahora que ya son vacaciones lo pude superar… espero… bueno espero **Reviews** Los amo a todos!

Bye Bye!


	10. Paz y Tranquilidad

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas mas ricas lo hacen.

**Polizei**- Policía o Aurores

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo lo que quería era algo de paz y tranquilidad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Puedo examinar su daga Señor?" el líder del equipo de refuerzo pregunto educadamente.

"Claro." Harry asintió, pasando la daga por el mango.

"Es un cuchillo muy interesante," el líder del equipo comento, "¿Le importaría darme su declaración?"

"En lo absoluto," Harry respondió empezando a calmarse un poco. "Esta en mi habitación y tres hombres entraron en ella, sostuve un duelo con el primero antes de que terminara volando por la ventana. El segundo me agarro y me temo que lo apuñale, y el tercero salio corriendo por la puerta."

"Gracias por su tiempo Señor." El líder del equipo asintió cerrando su libreta. "Tendremos que pedirle que aclare algunas de nuestras preguntas mas tarde después de que los forenses tengan su reporte."

"No hay ningún problema." Harry no le dio importancia. "¿No les importa si bajo? Pienso que seria buena idea registrar mi salida este hotel."

"Claro que puede Señor." El líder asintió. "Pero me temo que tendré que acompañarlo hasta que den la orden de que puede marcharse."

"Lo entiendo." Harry le dirigió un corto asentimiento de cabeza. "Tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer."

Los dos caminaron hasta el elevador pasando por el cuerpo del chofer que había sido traído hasta donde los demás cuerpos estaban.

"Lastima que el tuvo que morir," Harry murmuro para el después de notar el cuerpo del chofer, "Iba a dejarle ir."

Cualquier respuesta ante esto del líder del equipo fue cortada por la llegada de otro hombre, "Mensaje del jefe."

"¿Cuál es?" el líder del equipo pregunto calmadamente.

"Dijo que Black es libre de irse si esto lo hizo en defensa propia." Lo que el jefe había dicho en realidad había sido 'saquenlo de mi ciudad' pero el mensajero no vio la necesidad de molestar al mago que había aplastado a Salvatore Carillo como una mosca.

"Así parece." El líder del equipo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza. "Es libre de irse Sr. Black¿Puedo preguntar a donde se dirige?"

"Suiza suena bien." Harry dijo pensativo. "Donde quiera que vaya, espero que sea mas calmado que lo que llevo de mis vacaciones."

"Que tenga un buen día Sr. Black." El líder del equipo vio sorprendido como el hombre mas peligroso que había conocido caminaba tranquilamente fuera del edificio.

Harry resistió la urgencia de gritar al tiempo que caminaba hacia la entrada del Roma mágico¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarle a él¿Había acaso alguna clase de maldición en el linaje de los Potter que nadie le había dicho?

Suspirando frustrado, entro en la sección mágica de Roma y se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño bar que había visitado anteriormente. Necesitaba una bebida en estos momentos, después podría buscar una manera de llegar a Suiza.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Black," el viejo hombre de antes asintió en son de bienvenida y le señalo un asiento vacío. "¿Confío en que le haya ido bien?"

"Desearía que eso fuera así." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Desafortunadamente, he tenido un muy mal día."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" El viejo hombre señalo al mesero que les trajeran unas bebidas.

"Fui atacado en mi habitación de hotel por tres hombres." Harry tomo un poco de la bebida que acababa de llegar. "Y cosas se pusieron un tanto violentas."

"¿No resulto herido o si?"

"No" Harry negó con la cabeza. "Ni un rasguño."

"Ya veo." El hombre se humedeció los labios nervioso. "¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer sobre esto?"

"Como veo las cosas, es mejor olvidar todo lo que paso." Harry termino su bebida y se levanto, "y espero que nada como esto vuelva a pasar."

"Le aseguro que no sucederá Sr. Black," el alivio en la cara del viejo hombre era visible. "Que tenga buen día Sr. Black."

"Gracias," Harry dejo unas cuantas monedas en la mesa. "Es justo que me deje pagar esta vez, después de todo usted pago la ultima vez."

"Adiós Sr. Black," el viejo hombre se despidió de Harry cuando este caminaba hacia la puerta. "Y que tenga un buen viaje."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paso varios minutos caminando por el callejón antes de encontrar una pequeña tienda anunciando que vendía los mas baratos trasladadores en Roma.

"¿Hola?" Harry llamo cuando entro a la aparente desértica tienda, "¿Ahí alguien aquí?"

"¿Que?" una cabeza se asomo por una puerta abierta que parecía dirigir a un salida trasera. "Oh, lo siento. No esperaba que llegara hasta unos minutos más. ¿Va a querer un trasladador entonces?"

"Si," Harry confirmo, "hacia Suiza."

"Entonces necesito ver su pasaporte." El hombre extendió su mano. "Después de todo estará cruzando una de las fronteras."

"En un momento." Harry busco en sus bolsillos, y le paso los papeles al encargado de la tienda.

El hombre saco su varita y golpeo con la punta de esta el pasaporte.

"Si esto es lo que usted necesita." Harry tomo su pasaporte. "¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que me esperaba..?"

"Gracias, y aquí tiene." El hombre lo interrumpió y le dio sus papeles junto con una cadena con una llave que traía la bandera Suiza en ella.

"Gracias." Harry acepto las dos cosas. "¿Cuánto le debo?"

"Ya a sido pagado por el Prefecto Pretoriano," El hombre sonrió. "Envió a sus hombres a todas las tiendas de viajes en Roma y les dijo que cualquier trasladador internacional que usted comprara seria pagado por el, y que pagaría doble si lo lográbamos sacar antes de una hora del país."

"Eso fue muy amable de su parte." Harry sonrió. "Ahora sobre esa pregunta que quería hacerle."

"Me temo que no habrá tiempo para eso Harry," el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa como disculpa. "Veras, en verdad quería que me pagaran el doble, y para eso tu trasladador tendría que salir justo… ahora."

Harry sintió el tiron por detrás de su ombligo y el mundo comenzó a girar.

"Bienvenido a Suiza." Un jovial hombre dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Me permite ver su pasaporte por favor?"

"Claro." Harry le paso su pasaporte y lucho por quitar la mirada molesta de su cara, malditos encargados de tiendas.

"Espero que haya tenido un buen día Sr." el agente de aduana miro el pasaporte, "… Black."

"A sido un poco agitado, pero tengo grandes esperanzas de que se calme un poco."

"Ya veo." Parecía que el agente de aduana no podía despejar la mirada del pequeño documento.

"¿Necesita algo mas?" Harry pregunto poniéndose un poco nervioso por el extraño comportamiento del hombre.

"No Señor." El hombre respondió rápidamente. "Solo no esperaba que lo fuera a conocer. Solo repórtese con algún agente de leyes mágicas mientras se encuentra aquí. Tienen algunos mensajes que dar y también creo que algunos les gustaría hablar con usted justo con un par de cervezas si tiene tiempo."

"Gracias." Harry asintió. "¿Tiene alguna sugerencia sobre algún lugar donde puedo quedarme?"

"Tenemos un centro de información justo afuera," el agente de aduana señalo la puerta. "Si no tiene nada mas que quiera preguntarme."

"Que tenga buen día." Harry asintió y camino hacia la salida.

"Usted también Sr. Black," el agente de aduanas cerro su puesto de trabajo y espero hasta que el Sr. Black caminara por la salida, luego camino rápidamente hacia su supervisor. "Acabo de recibir al Sr. Black en mi línea."

"¿Le dijiste que contactara a algún Polizei?"

"Si," el agente asintió. "Pregunto si había algún lugar donde queríamos que se quedara y le dije que fuera hacia el centro de información."

"Buen trabajo," el supervisor anoto el tiempo en su libreta. "Solo por pura curiosidad¿Cuál es su primer nombre?"

"Sr." el agente de aduana se encogió de hombros. "Cuando revise, era lo único que había en esa sección."

"Ya veo." El supervisor pasó unos minutos pensando. "Espera en el cuarto de descanso, tengo que reportar esto."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Descubrimos lo que le paso a Sr. Black Jefe." El matón que antes había ofrecido 'enseñarle al Sr. Black una lección' le dijo a su jefe, Alberto Nachelli nerviosamente.

"¿Y Bien?"

"Black fue atacado por Giovanni Consiglio, Salvatore Carrillo, y el chofer de Consiglio en su habitación de hotel. Black aventó a Consiglio por una ventana, derramo las entrañas de Carrillo por todo el piso, y empujo al chofer por las escaleras." El hombre dudo en seguir.

"Continua."

"Lo demás viene de mi primo Tony, el que trabaja en el bar al que los policías les gusta ir." Al ver el asentimiento de su jefe, el hombre continúo. "Ellos estaban comentando que Black había matado al viejo Consiglio y había planeado el accidente que extermino a los hombres de Consiglio. Incluso uno de ellos jura que Black murmuro algo acerca de cómo iba dejar a Giovanni vivir y que era una pena que no hubiera entendido y dejado las cosas como eran. También piensan que estaba esperando sentado en su habitación de hotel, desprotegido para ver si alguien decidía ir tras el."

"Gracias." Alberto Nachelli asintió. "y recuérdame agradecerle a tu primo por la información, ayudo a aclarar las cosas."

"¿Cómo jefe?"

"Black dijo algo cuando pago por mi bebida." El hombre viejo se recargo en su asiento. "Dijo que no respondería a esto y que era solo lo justo 'pagar por esta, ya que habíamos pagado por la anterior'"

"¿Qué quiere decir jefe?"

"Aparentemente algo paso para llamar la atención de Black, por eso mato a Consiglio y varios de sus hombres y puso varias reglas nuevas para hacernos pagar por molestarlo." El hombre viejo sonrió, "por alguna razón dejo al hijo de Consiglio vivir, entonces cuando el hijo de Consiglio trato de matarlo, Black decidió que era su error y no nuestro."

"¿Entonces cuando Black dijo que iba a pagar por esta?"

"Estaba refiriéndose al intento de matarlo, y no las bebidas."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué sucede?" el Prefecto Pretoriano dijo cuando alguien toco su puerta.

"Black se ha ido Señor," un hombre asomo su cabeza, "fue hacia Suiza."

"Gracias," el rostro del Prefecto Pretoriano adquirió una sonrisa. "con algo de suerte no volverá hasta que yo me haya retirado."

"Si Señor." El hombre rió saliendo de la oficina.

"¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran?" el Prefecto Pretoriano voltio hacia el líder de equipo que fue enviado para ayudar a Black.

"Estaba a punto de decirle sobre la daga de Black Jefe," el hombre dio una breve pausa. "Era muy inusual y pensé que seria mejor contarle sobre ella."

"¿Y bien?"

"Era de estilo Romano cuchilla con mango de hueso, los encantamientos en ella eran bastante viejos y justo como los Romanos usaban comúnmente, lo cual me dice que no es una replica. La cuchilla estaba hecha de un extraño metal brillante y tenia una palabra escrita en ella."

"¿Qué palabra?"

"Atrum," el líder de equipo trago saliva nerviosamente. "La cual puede ser traducida como Black de acuerdo a lo que recuerdo de mis clases de Latín."

"¿No estarás sugiriendo?"

"Yo no sugiero nada Jefe, solo reporto los hechos como los conozco."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry camino hacia el centro de información con un plan empezándose a formar en su cabeza de cómo pasar su primer día en Suiza. Primero compraría cinco euros de chocolate Suizo, un gran cuarto de hotel, y luego dejaría que el destino decidiera lo que sucedería después.

"Buenas tardes Señor" la chica en el mostrador del centro de información sonrió cuando noto que se acercaba. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?"

"Necesito una habitación," Harry sonrió. "de preferencia la mas grande y lujosa que se pueda."

"Un momento señor," la chica desapareció detrás del mostrador y regreso con un folleto. "Aquí tiene, grande lujosa, y en un locación conveniente también."

"Gracias." Harry giro y se alejo, feliz de que las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

Detrás de él, la chica del centro de información sonrió. No sabia quien le había pagado para poner un hechizo rastreador en el folleto que le había dado al extraño hombre, y no le importaba. Después de todo, no podía vivir de su miserable salario sin… complementar sus ingresos. No le hubiera importado ni siquiera si hubiera sabido la fuente del dinero, la cantidad que estaban ofreciendo al que les proporcionara una forma de localizar al hombre con la cara irreconocible era demasiado alto para no aceptarlo. Incluso si eso significara ensuciarse las manos un poco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tengo buenas noticias mi Lord," dijo un hombre agachándose para besar las ropas de su desfigurado amo. "Un agente libre en Suiza consiguió colocar un hechizo localizador en Black, y lo podemos localizar mientras este en su posesión."

"Excelente," la oscura figura siseo. "Manda cincuenta hombres a… hacer un ejemplo de él, el mundo necesita aprender cual es el precio por desafiarme."

"Así se hará mi Lord." El patético hombre comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta fuera de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Prefiere una habitación en un nivel alto o en uno bajo señor?" el recepcionista del hotel pregunto a Harry con una sonrisa profesional.

"Quisiera una habitación lo mas alto que se pueda," Harry sonrió. "Con balcón si es que tienen, me gusta sentir el viento en mi cabello."

"Claro que si señor, la habitación 1003 en el décimo piso esta disponible y me complace decirle que tiene un gran balcón." El encargado busco debajo del mostrador y saco una llave. "¿Ahí algo mas que pueda necesitar para que su estancia sea mas agradable?"

"Si no es mucho problema¿le importaría mandar algo de chocolate a mi habitación?" Harry pregunto avergonzado, "escuche tanto de este y me temo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de probarlo antes."

"Arreglare eso de inmediato, y con suerte llegara a su habitación al mismo tiempo que usted." El encargado respondió con una sonrisa, "se sorprendería de saber cuantas personas hacen la mismo pedido cuando se registran."

"Gracias." Harry sonrió tomando la llave de su cuarto. "Y que tenga buenas noches."

"Usted también Sr. Black." El encargado respondió alegremente.

Caminando hacia uno de los elevadores, Harry tuvo que resistir la urgencia de saltar de felicidad. Por fin estaba empezando con las tranquilas vacaciones que había planeado, de ahora en adelante no habría ataques de Mortifagos, Muggles con cuchillos, guardias suizos preguntándole que revisara protecciones, hombres locos entrando a su habitación de hotel, o cualquier cosa que no fuera paz y tranquilidad.

"Décimo piso." Harry ordeno al operador del elevador.

"Si Señor."

Harry saltaba de emoción para cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, "Gracias y que tenga buen día." Dijo por encima de su hombro al encargado del elevador al tiempo que se apuraba a llegar a su habitación.

"Su chocolate señor," dijo una sonriente mujer con una gran bandeja por un lado de la puerta de su habitación, "¿Desea algo mas?"

"No gracias," Harry negó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Solo deje el chocolate en la cama y dígame cuanto le debo."

"Es un regalo del gerente señor," la mujer puso la bandeja en la cama. "tratamos de tener a los huéspedes de las habitaciones lujosas felices."

"Gracias," Harry asintió dándole una buena cantidad de propina. "Y que tenga buenas noches."

Agarrando un pedazo de chocolate, Harry abrió la puerta del balcón y se asomo por la barandilla. El viento en su cabello, las luces de la ciudad, podría su vida ser mas perfecta.

"Muereeeeeeeee."

Harry observo horrorizado como varios Mortifagos aparecían enfrente de él y caían hacia su muerte. Después de haber olido sospechosamente el pedazo de chocolate que había estado comiendo unas cuantas veces, Harry se asomo por la barandilla para ver a una pila de Mortifagos despedazados ensuciando el suelo frente al hotel. Preguntándose por que estas cosas siempre le sucedían a el y resistiendo la urgencia de llorar Harry dio vuelta y camino triste hacia su habitación de hotel, agentes de leyes mágicas locales habrían de llegar pronto y seria una buena idea empacar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Por los que no sabían los 'Gnomos de Zurich' es un termino común para los banqueros de Suiza. Es por eso que los guardias Suizos los llamaron así en capítulos anteriores, y es por eso que el banco será administrado por Gnomos en el futuro.

Bueno este capitulo fue dedicado a **kat basted **que pidió que se actualizara este fic y aquí esta ¡Espero que te guste! (Sorry si ahí algún error pero es la una de la mañana)

Besos!

También gracias a todos los Reviews que recibí y espero recibir, vamos no cuesta nada solo aprietan un botoncito y a escribir y otro botoncito y Sermik esta feliz y lista para escribir mas wiiiiii! ;P

Bye Bye!


	11. Splat

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas más ricas que yo lo hacen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splat

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Noche tranquila," uno de los guardias asignados comento con su compañero. "¿Crees que algo pase?"

"Nah, todos saben de nuestra neutralidad, no hay la mas remota posibilidad de que…" interrumpió lo que decía ya que los dos veían sorprendidos al montón de hombres muertos vestidos de negro aparecían frente a ellos. "Sospecho que ahora seria buen momento para llamar por refuerzos."

"Sospecho que si." El otro estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. "¿Crees que ese Black se abstenga de matar a todo el mundo si se lo pedimos amablemente?"

"No puedes pedirle a un pez que deje de nadar." El otro se encogió de hombros como respuesta. "¿Quieres ir de vuelta al cuartel o subimos a entrevistar a Black?"

"¿Lo decidimos con una moneda?"

"Claro," el hombre saco una monedad de su bolsillo. "Di cuando este en el aire."

"Cara," los dos miraron hacia la moneda. "Suerte con Black."

"Divierte con tu reporte," el hombre dijo cuando su compañero desapareció. "¿Por que no pudo esperarse hasta el cambio de turno y dejarles a ellos todo el papeleo?"

Caminando lenta muy lentamente hasta el hotel, el hombre pensaba en maneras de que todo esto pudiera reportarse de tal manera que nadie demandara el arresto de Sr. Black.

"¿Vio eso?" el sorprendido empleado del hotel veía a través de la ventana al montón de Mortifagos muertos. "Cayeron del cielo de repente."

"Si así fue." El hombre asintió. "Soy Policía, no salga y no se vaya. Alguien vendrá para tomar su declaración."

"O-ok." El empleado asintió.

"¿En que habitación se encuentra el Sr. Black?"

"Un momento," temblando el recepcionista reviso los registros. "Habitación 1003."

"Gracias," el oficial subió a uno de los elevadores. "Décimo piso."

El viaje hasta el décimo piso paso en silencio y después de que se abrieran las puertas del elevador, el policía Suizo camino hacia la habitación de Harry y toco la puerta.

"Lo e estado esperando," Harry recibió al hombre cuando abrió la puerta. "¿Desea pasar o quiere que lo acompañe?"

"Hola Sr. Black, mi nombre es Willelmus Petersen¿Por qué no me dice que es lo que sucedió camino a el Lobby?" El policía Suizo sugirió después de mirar la habitación. "De cualquier manera, estoy seguro que planea cambiar de hoteles."

"Ok," Harry acepto poniendo su mochila sobre su hombro. "Fue de lo mas extraño, estaba parado en el balcón comiendo un pedazo de chocolate y de la nada un grupo de Mortifagos aparecieron."

"¿Entonces cayeron misteriosamente hacia sus muertes?" Petersen pregunto levantando una de sus cejas.

"Eso fue lo mas extraño," Harry dijo asintiendo, "No se ni como me encontraron."

"¿Por qué lo estarían buscando los Mortifagos Sr. Black?"

"Siempre están tratando de matarme," Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo asumo que era el blanco."

"Ya veo." Petersen asintió feliz, "eso puede funcionar. Un carro vendrá pronto para llevarlo a su nuevo hotel, lo contactaremos de nuevo después de que borremos este incidente de la memoria a los trabajadores del hotel."

"Ok," Harry negó con la cabeza a la vez que decía, "Todo lo que quería hacer en Suiza era comer chocolate y comprarme un reloj¿Era mucho pedir?"

"No lo creo Sr. Black, pero uno no puede decirle a los Mortifagos que dejen de atacar cuando uno quiere."

"Lo se." Harry apretó sus manos en silenciosa frustración. "Pero se supone que estoy de vacaciones y hasta ahora no e tenido ni un momento de descanso."

"Perece que su carro a llegado Sr. Black," Petersen señalo al carro estacionado frente al hotel.

"Gracias," Harry estrecho la mano del hombre. "Y que tenga buena noche."

"Igualmente Sr. Black," Petersen respondió, después vio como Harry entraba al carro y se iba.

"¿Y bien?" Otro hombre camino hacia el. "¿Cuál era su historia?"

"Dijo que no tenia nada que ver con el montón de gente muerta," Petersen sonrió. "Según el, ellos solo aparecieron y cayeron hacia sus muertes sin ninguna ayuda."

"¿Y la historia concuerda?"

"Si lo hace." Petersen rió entre dientes. "Revise la habitación y el único rastro mágico que pude detectar fue de un hechizo rastreador en un folleto."

"¿Nada mas?"

"Nop," Petersen sonrió. "Cuando los Franceses dijeron que podía poner protecciones sin ser detectado, estaba un poco incrédulo, hasta esta noche."

"Eso explica por que lo contrataron en Italia para que revisara las nuevas protecciones."

"Claro que si," Petersen asintió. "¿Por qué no vemos si podemos rastrear el folleto y localizar a quien trato de colocarlo en Black antes de que el los encuentre y arregle otro…accidente?"

Los dos hombres fueron a la habitación que fue de Harry y la revisaron, "¿No lo puedo creer?" El segundo dijo sorprendido. "El folleto tiene una pequeña estampa por atrás que dice de donde es."

"Déjame verlo," Petersen examino la pequeña estampa detrás del folleto. "Se donde consiguió esto, nos iremos en tres, dos, uno."

Los dos hombres aparecieron enfrente de un escritorio de información muy familiar. "¿Puedo ayudarles en algo caballeros?" La empleada pregunto nerviosa.

"Solo preguntare esto una vez," Petersen gruño. "¿Le dio un folleto con un hechizo de rastreo en el a un hombre el día de hoy?"

"No tengo idea de lo que hablan," la chica respondió inocentemente. "¿Por qué lo preguntan?"

"Ok, si no sabe nada entonces creo que los dos nos iremos." Petersen se encogió de hombros, "y pregunto por que un pequeño folleto con un hechizo de rastreo permitió que un gran grupo de Mortifagos llegaran desde Inglaterra a atacar a un hombre."

"Oh eso es terrible," la chica negó con la cabeza. "pero todavía no entiendo por que sospechan que yo tengo algo que ver con esto."

"Bueno después que el Sr. Black, que era su blanco los mato a todos, mi compañero y yo pensamos que el próximo blanco seria la persona quien le dio el folleto." Se volvió a encoger de hombres. "y los dos quería verlos bien para que cuando tengamos que recoger el cuerpo lo podamos reconocer."

"No que vaya ser de ayuda mirarlo," el otro hombre añadió. "escuche que le gusta jurar un rato con ellos y después de ver lo que les hizo a esos Mortifagos…"

"Están mintiendo," la chica comenzó a sudar nerviosa. "e incluso si no mintieran, no e hecho nada ilegal."

"Que lastima," Petersen sacudió la cabeza en simpatía fingida. "Escuche que una linda y segura celda en la prisión es el mejor lugar para estar si Black esta tras de ti y si no esta el todavía ahí que considerar a los Mortifagos. ¿Qué crees que le hagan a la persona quien los llevo a una emboscada? Pero aquí entre nosotros de Black es del único del que me preocuparía."

La chica pauso para pensar sobre sus posibilidades y se estremeció por las imágenes que le vinieron a la mente, "Hablare, les daré mi lista de contactos, confesare todo lo que e hecho. Solo aléjenlos de mi."

"¿Pensé que habías dicho que no sabias nada?" Petersen pregunto inocentemente, "y que no habías hecho nada malo."

"No jueguen conmigo," la chica dijo enojada. "Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando."

"Encontraría mas fácil ser mas simpático si no hubieras mandado a un hombre a que lo mataran." Petersen respondió fríamente, "ese tipo de cosas me molestan. Sugiero que nos acompañe a la estación y le sugiero que ni siquiera piense en tratar de mentirme."

"Ok," la chica dijo afligida. "Ya dije que les diré todo, solo manténganme segura."

"Sostenga esto," Petersen desprendió un botón de su camisa. "Es un Trasladador que lleva a los cuarteles."

La mujer obedeció y los tres desaparecieron.

"El jefe quiere hablar contigo Petersen," uno de los oficiales levanto la mirada del escritorio hacia los recién llegados. "¿Quién es su prisionero?"

"Ella ayudo a planear la emboscada contra Black." Petersen respondió.

"¿Y esta todavía viva?" el hombre miro a la prisionera sin disimular su curiosidad. "Yo me ocupare de ella, tu ve a hablar con el Jefe."

"Ponla en una de las celdas particulares cuando termines con ella," Petersen asintió. "y pon una protección contra suicidios, no creo que Black la mate después de que dije que la protegería pero es mejor ser cuidadosos."

"Entiendo."

Petersen cruzó la habitación en dirección a la oficina del Jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas e Inspección de Chocolates y toco levemente al llegar a la puerta, "¿Quería verme?"

"Pasa y cierra la puerta." El Jefe levanto la mirada de su escritorio. "Parece que vamos a tener que arrestar a Black por lo que paso con los Mortifagos."

"¿Por que?" Petersen miro a su Jefe sorprendido, "Trataron de matarlo y se defendió. Es un caso claro y cerrado."

"Estoy de acuerdo." El Jefe asintió. "Pero el Ministro Británico se ha estado quejando que hemos dejado libre al hombre que mato a varios ciudadanos británicos, y demando que por lo menos lo lleváramos a juicio."

"Si hacemos eso el Juez se reirá de nosotros y nos sacara de la corte a patadas," Petersen sacudió su cabeza. "No ahí la mas mínima evidencia que podemos usar en contra del Sr. Black."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" el Jefe se inclino con interés.

"Black arreglo todo para que pareciera un accidente," Petersen sonrió. "Todo lo que puedo decirle a partir de lo que ahí de evidencia es que un grupo de Mortifagos olvidaron revisar la dirección antes de trasladarse, nada apunta directamente hacia Black."

"¿Entonces que te hace pensar que no fue un accidente?"

Petersen fijo la mirada en su Jefe, "Eh estado investigando asesinatos desde antes de que empezaras tu primer año de escuela, y nunca había visto algo así."

"No digo que estés equivocado," el Jefe levanto las manos en son de paz. "Ya eh decidido decirle a los británicos que fue un gran y trágico accidente y que un gran grupo de hombres, en el cual algunos de ellos contribuyeron en la campaña de reelección de Fudge. Tiene muy mal gusto al pretender ser Mortifagos como broma ya que como sabemos que son tan ricos y con tanta influencia como yo, nunca podrían apoyar a la cosa oscura esa, todos murieron en este trágico accidente que no tuvo que ver absolutamente nada con el Sr. Black. Solo quisiera saber en que se equivoco Black."

"No lo hizo." Petersen respondió riendo. "Siento haber criticado tu trabajo Hans pero pensé que todo este tiempo en la oficina te habían oxidado, Black pregunto por una habitación en uno de los pisos mas altos con balcón y sucede que estaba parado en el cuando se trasladaron a ese lugar. Sabemos por los Franceses que puede instalar protecciones indetectables, y sospecho que protegió muy bien su cuarto de hotel y luego salio al balcón a disfrutar del show."

"¿Algo mas?" pregunto el jefe.

"Estaba comiendo chocolates esperando que aparecieran y ya a tirado a gente de edificios antes," Petersen se encogió de hombros. "No es posible que la secuencia de eventos que llevo a esto allá sido al azar."

"Gracias Willi," el jefe rió. "y gracias a Black por hacernos las cosas mas sencillas si sabes lo que quiero decir. Tendré que llamar a los Británicos y decirles sobre el trágico accidente."

"Que te diviertas con eso Hans." Petersen bromeo. "Y por que no te reúnes con nosotros para ir a tomarnos unas copas si ese idiota de Fudge no toma mucho de tu tiempo."

"Tratare de hacerlo Willi," el jefe asintió. "y luzcas tan feliz, es tu culpa que tenga este mendigo trabajo."

"No es mi culpa que allá sido mas inteligente que tu al rechazarlo y tu no lo hicieras."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente y se estiro tranquilamente. Camino hacia el balcón de su nueva habitación, y miro hacia abajo para asegurarse de que ningún grupo de Mortifagos allá aparecido y caído hacia sus muertes cuando estaba dormido, Harry sonrió al ver el limpio pavimento sin rastros de cualquier sangre derramada.

Vistiéndose con rapidez y colgando su mochila al hombro, salio de la habitación y bajo para desayunar, "Buenos días Sr. Black." Lo recibió un hombre al salir del elevador.

"Buenos días Sr. Petersen." Harry asintió hacia el oficial del Depto. De leyes mágicas Suizas. "¿Me necesita para que responda algo para su reporte?"

"No," Petersen sacudió su cabeza. "Toda la evidencia apunta que fue un trágico accidente en el cual usted no tenia ningún control y por lo tanto solo necesitamos la rápida declaración que nos dio anoche."

"Gracias."

"No gracias a usted Sr. Black," Petersen sonrió. "solo vine a hacerles un favor a mis compatriotas de Italia, me pidieron que lo llevara hacia los gnomos para que le informaran todo sobre su nueva cuenta de banco."

"Son muy amable." Harry sonrió. "Lléveme por favor."

"¿Prefiere ir en trasporte mágico o no mágico?"

"No mágico." Harry sonrió. "Después de ver el accidente de ayer prefiero prevenir que lamentar por unos días."

"Llamare un carro." Petersen asintió y levanto la mano para llamar un taxi. "¿A disfrutado de su viaje a Suiza hasta ahora?"

"Por lo que eh visto es un país muy agradable," Harry se encogió de hombros. "Después de terminar con esto iré a comprar un reloj y partiré hacia Alemania."

"¿Se va tan pronto?" Petersen pregunto cuando entraron al auto.

"No se ofenda, pero prefiero no quedarme mas después de presenciar lo que paso anoche." Harry resistió la urgencia de fruncir el ceño, después de la aparición de los Mortifagos, la Orden de seguro no tardaría en llegar. "Solo quería unas vacaciones tranquilas y Suiza se esta poniendo un demasiado emocionante para mi."

"Entiendo," Petersen contuvo la risa, Black tenía un gran sentido del humor. "¿Dónde planea ir después?"

"Alemania," Harry sonrió. "después… quien sabe."

"Escuche que Berlín es muy agradable en esta época del año." Petersen remarco. "Y Munich se supone que también es un buen sitio para visitar."

"Gracias," Harry asintió. "no tengo nada planeado todavía, pero es bueno tener algunas ideas."

"Me alegra que le sea de ayuda." Petersen miro los alrededores cuando el auto se detuvo. "Parece que hemos llegado."

Los dos bajaron del carro y Petersen guió a Harry por las impresionantes puertas, pasando por el piso principal hasta llegar hasta una puerta que decía Privado. "Solo entre y diga quien es," Petersen señalo la puerta. "Tengo trabajo que hacer, que tenga buen día Sr. Black."

"Igualmente." Harry asintió despidiéndose, y toco la puerta.

"¿Si?" un hombre pequeño con grandes anteojos respondió abriendo la puerta.

"Mi nombre es Sr. Black." Harry miro al pequeño hombre. "¿Y me dijeron que se suponía que tenia una cita con los Gnomos?"

"Por aquí." El hombre respondió y abrió más la puerta para que Harry pasara.

"No quiero sonar como un tonto pero," Harry empezó a hablar. "¿Por qué el banco lo dirigen los Gnomos y no los Goblins?"

"No lo dirigen los Gnomos Sr. Black," el hombre respondió sin emoción en la voz. "Ese es solo un apodo usado por los miembros ignorantes de la sociedad de banqueros aquí, y por el por que el banco es dirigido por humanos y no por Goblins," El hombre pauso. "nunca hemos sido forzados a aceptar un monopolio para detener una guerra."

"Oh," Harry pensó sobre esto por unos minutos. "Gracias por la información, y siento haberlo llamada un Gnomo."

"Esta bien Sr. Black," el pequeño hombre respondió un poco mas amable. "Siempre y cuando no lo allá dicho como un insulto deliberadamente, no veo por que tomarlo como una ofensa."

"¿Entonces como funciona el banco aquí?" Harry pregunto curioso.

"Igual que como un banco no mágico lo hace," el hombre respondió. "Estamos actualmente en la sección mágica, y usted entro por la sección no mágica. No vemos una razón por la cual los clientes base y nuestras cuentas no puedan accesarse por medio de ambos métodos."

"Eso es muy eficiente," Harry asintió. "¿Qué es lo que vamos a discutir en nuestra reunión?"

"Será mejor hablarlo en privado hasta llegar a mi oficina," el hombre pequeño respondió. "no quiero decir que el banco no sea seguro pero…"

"Es mejor no tomar riesgos." Harry estuvo de acuerdo totalmente. "Entiendo, es una política muy razonable."

"Me alegra que lo piense así." El hombrecillo asintió abriendo una puerta. "Después de usted."

"Gracias." Harry asintió caminando hacia la habitación y tomando asiento.

"Primero deje traer el Balance de su cuenta." El hombre saco un pequeño papel de su escritorio. "Le mostrare su Balance actual desglosado en subsecciones de cuanto es y en que tipo de moneda con su respectivos totales según la CHF al final."

"¿CHF?"

"Confederación Helvetica Franc," el banquero sonrió. "Después de esto tengo un pequeño mensaje que tengo que darle de parte de varios Casinos en Monte Carlo."

"Gracias." Harry respondió tomando el papel. "¿Esta esto bien?"

"Hasta el ultimo decimal." El Banquero asintió. "Los Casinos desean darle las gracias por el esfuerzo que hizo por ellos y la confianza que mostró al no aceptar su premio inmediatamente, y como una muestra de su aprecio le premiaron con un pequeño porcentaje de sus ganancias."

"¿Cuanto?"

"Alrededor de la quinta parte de 1 de todos los casinos de Monte Carlo," el banquero se encogió de hombros. "No es mucho, pero provee una pequeña ganancia." El banquero con cuidado evito mencionar que el trato beneficiaria inmensamente a los Casinos, después de todo quien trataría de hacer trampa en un lugar que sabían era del famoso Sr. Black.

"¿Algo mas?" Harry pregunto gentilmente, todavía sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero en su nueva cuenta.

"No a menos que tenga alguna otra pregunta Sr. Black." El banquero sacudió la cabeza.

"No en este momento." Harry parpadeo y miro el número escrito en el pedazo de papel de nuevo. "Supongo que ya es hora de irme."

"Le mostrare la salida." El banquero sonrió. "Ah sido un placer hacer negocios con usted Sr. Black."

"El placer es todo mío." Harry sonrió. "Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para atenderme."

"Por aquí Sr. Black." El banquero guió a Harry entre varios pasillos antes de llegar a la salida. "Esta es una de las salidas mas discretas hacia una de las secciones mágicas de la ciudad."

Caminando por la calle, Harry miraba las ventanas de las tiendas y se detuvo enfrente de una que contenía una serie de Relojes. Entrando a la tienda, Harry miro alrededor y encontró a un hombre que traía puesto un extraño aparato sobre su cabeza encorvado sobre algo en una pequeña mesa.

"Estaré con usted en un momento." El hombre no levanto la mirada. "Solo necesito poner esta ultima pieza dentro antes de levantarme."

"Tómese su tiempo." Harry asintió. "No tengo prisa."

El hombre paso varios segundos jugueteando con algo sobre la mesa y luego se levanto, removiendo el extraño aparato de su cabeza. "Lo siento, estaba a la mitad de algo muy delicado y no podía dejarlo sin terminar."

"No ahí problema." Harry asintió. "Entre por que note lo que tenia en su ventana y quisiera ver el reloj mas resistente que tenga."

"¿Sabe lo que quiere huh?" el hombre sonrió y agarro un reloj de oro solidó con joyas incrustadas que estaba en un pequeño armario. "Este es el mas duradero que podemos hacer, el botón de este lado puede cambiar de hora local a cualquier tiempo dependiendo el meridiano de Greenwich que usted elija, y es también indestructible."

"Es justo lo que tenia en mente, solo que…" Harry pauso. "¿No tiene algo menos llamativo?"

"Claro," el hombre asintió remplazando el reloj que había enseñado por otro, "este reloj tiene las mismas características pero es un poco menos… llamativo."

"Me lo llevo." Harry sonrió comprando el reloj y poniendo el objeto de Plata pura sobre su muñeca. "¿Sabe donde podría arreglar algún transporte a Berlín?"

"En la tienda al final de la calle a la derecha," el hombre asintió. "Llamada 'Viajes Aventura', no la puede confundir."

"Gracias." Harry dejo la tienda y camino hasta llegar y entrar a la tienda 'Viajes Aventura'.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle?" la mujer en la tienda levanto la mirada de su escritorio.

"Quiero un Trasladador hacia Berlín si tiene uno listo." Harry respondió sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba examinando una de las fotos que estaba en la paren de la agencia de viajes.

"Un momento." La mujer abrió uno de los armarios y saco un pequeño objeto circular. "¿Algo mas?"

"No eso es todo."

"Entonces son veinticinco Francos," respondió la mujer. "La palabra para activar su trasladador es Berlín, que tenga buen día."

"Igualmente." Harry asintió. "Berlín."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les allá gustado. Si no pues es la una de la mañana y yo solo lo traduzco sorry!!!!!!!

Pero gracias por todo el apoyo de los que me han mandado reviews diciendo que lo actualizara ya era hora jajaja!!!!!

Gracias a todos los Reviews que recibí y espero recibir, vamos no cuesta nada solo aprietan un botoncito y a escribir y otro botoncito y Sermik esta feliz y lista para escribir mas wiiiiii!!!!!!!!! ;P

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. El Muro

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas más ricas que yo lo hacen.

La traducción de estas palabras están al final del capitulo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Muro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Buenas tardes señor." Saludo el sonriente agente de viajes cuando Harry apareció. "¿Le gusto el clima de Suiza?"

"Estaba bien." Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros y buscando su pasaporte. "¿Cómo esta el clima en Alemania?"

"Muy bien señor." El agente de viajes asintió. "Muy agradable en estos momentos, ¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita?"

"Estoy de vacaciones." Harry le dio su pasaporte al hombre. "Quiero echarle un vistazo a los museos, monumentos, y quiero probar sus famosas cervezas."

"Todo parece estar en orden Sr. Black." El agente de viajes cello el pasaporte y se lo regreso. "Espero que tenga una estancia tranquila en Alemania."

"Yo también lo espero." Harry sonrió. "Y gracias."

Harry siguió avanzando y luego llamo a un taxi, sin darse cuenta como siempre del aterrorizado oficial que había dejado atrás.

Había un sentido de emoción en el aire y casi la mitad de los edificios de la ciudad parecían estar en renovación o en construcción. Harry sonrió a la vez que viajaba por la ciudad, asombrado por la sorprendente cantidad de edificios que todavía tenían cicatrices de la última guerra.

Harry paso el día entero viendo las maravillas de Berlín hasta que finalmente llego a un lujoso hotel con una sonrisa en su cansado rostro, había sido un día genial y finalmente estaba dejando todo el estrés en el pasado.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle señor?" una muchacha le pregunto detrás del mostrador de recepción.

"Quisiera una habitación,"asintió Harry, "la mas cómoda que tengan disponible."

"Si señor." La muchacha fue por una de las llaves del estante. "Lo pondré el la habitación cuatro cero seis, ¿necesita algo mas?"

"No gracias" Harry tomo la llave. "Gracias."

"Gracias señor."

Harry subió hasta su habitación con una sonrisa y dejo su equipaje sobre la cama. Caminando hacia la ventana abrió las cortinas y pauso, quizás seria mejor dejarlas cerradas. Aun que no detendría a nadie de aparecerse afuera y luego caer hasta su muerte, cerrar las cortinas haría fácil pretender que no había notado nada.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Harry despertó tarde el siguiente día y después de revisar sus notas se dio cuenta que debía de encontrarse con el Profesor y Henchgirl mas tarde.

Bajando al lobby del hotel, Harry se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de información sobre Berlín.

"¿En que puedo ayudarlo señor?"

"Tengo que matar algunas horas,"sonrió Harry, "¿y me preguntaba si podría sugerirme algún lugar para visitar?"

"El Museo Alliierten siempre es un lugar muy popular para visitar." La muchacha encargada del centro de información le sonrió antes de empezar a sacar unos folletos. "También hay varios otros lugares que no debe perderse."

"Gracias," asintió agradeciéndole la información y los folletos. "Y que tenga buen día."

El corazón de Harry se acelero cuando leyó la descripción del Museo Alliierten, había venido a Berlín con el solo propósito de conocer la historia de la invasión Soviética y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Su interés en el muro era por que representaba una de sus pocas memorias felices de su niñez.

Harry era solo un niño cuando derrumbaron el muro, pero todavía podía recordar la mirada de euforia del reportero que había dado la noticia. Una mirada que le dijo al mundo que habían vencido al mal aun que sea por una vez, una mirada que demostraba que todo estaba bien. Su tío solo había quedado en shock mirando el televisor, sin poder creer lo que había dicho el reportero. Desafortunadamente, Vernon había notado que el 'el chico bueno para nada' estaba viendo la televisión y entonces todo se había vuelto menos alegre. A pesar de eso, ver a tantas personas derrumbar esa gran cicatriz en Berlín era uno de sus recuerdos mas alegres de su vida.

Harry se paralizo en cuanto entro al museo, el aire alrededor de él vibraba de tanta magia y volteo buscando la fuente.

"En que puedo…" el guía pauso, "le conviene ir por la puerta que esta frente a usted. Que tenga buen día."

"O… K," Harry asintió dudoso, con una mano sosteniendo su varita discretamente. "Entonces iré."

"Muy bien." El guía estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta, sus instintos gritándole que diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo, pero su curiosidad le insistía en seguir. Lentamente, con cuidado agarro la perilla de la puerta con la mano izquierda y la giro. Abriendo la puerta, Harry entro rápidamente y fue hacia la izquierda.

"¿Hola?" Una mujer mayor levanto la vista de su revista. "¿Viene para el tour?"

"¿Si?" Harry se encogió de hombros, "Eso creo."

"Espere un momento entonces." La mujer guardo la revista y saco una tabla con información. "Lo siento, recibo tan pocos visitantes que no lo esperaba."

"No hay problema." Harry asintió y se relajo un poco. "¿Qué es lo primero del tour?"

"Lo primero es," la mujer miro la información en sus manos. "Una sección del muro que conserva las protecciones originales intactas."

"No sabia que tuviera barreras." Harry parpadeo sorprendido.

"No mucha gente sabia que las barreras se conservaron señor." La mujer asintió malinterpretando lo que Harry quería decir. "Pero logramos estabilizar las barreras de nuestra sección antes de que las desmantelaran."

"Oh," Harry se encogió de hombros, "¿tiene algún diagrama disponible?"

"Me temo que no señor," la mujer se sonrojo. "vera nos quedamos sin papel higiénico la semana pasada y… bueno ya que nadie viene aquí…"

"Esta bien," Harry la interrumpió no queriendo oír mas de su explicación, "no necesito un diagrama, solo quería ver los planos antes de ver la barreras."

"Oh," la mujer asintió. "por aquí."

Los dos avanzaron por una puerta y llegaron a una habitación que tenía una pared entera de cemento llena de graffiti.

"¿Fueron efectivas?" pregunto Harry mirando dudoso hacia la sección de la pared que contenía una gran parte de las barreras comunistas. "Tal vez no estoy viendo bien, pero estas barreras parecen haberlas hecho un estudiante de primer año."

"No," la mujer negó moviendo la cabeza. "La mayoría del talento mágico en Rusia pelearon contra los Blancos. Cuando los Bolshevikes tomaron el país la mayoría del talento mágico se disperso para otros lados. Lo que si tenían era cantidad no calidad, los Rojos tenían pequeñas cantidades de hijos de muggles y a lo largo de los años los usaron para entrenar a nuevos hijos de muggles que no habían sido rescatados por una de las escuelas."

"¿Entonces el entrenamiento no era muy bueno que digamos?"

"Me han dicho que ellos pasaban mas tiempo aprendiendo a ser mas 'capaces políticamente' que aprendiendo magia." La mujer se encogió de hombros. "Pero había un viejo dicho durante la Guerra Fría; 'es Calidad vs. Cantidad, pero la cantidad tenia su propia calidad también'."

"Fascinante."

"Yo también lo pienso." La mujer estuvo de acuerdo con él. "Ahora la próxima sección…"

Harry pasó casi dos horas recorriendo la sección mágica del museo, pasando su tiempo moviendo su cabeza con asco o masajeando su barbilla con interés.

"Y aquí llegamos al final de nuestro tour." La mujer sonrió nerviosa. "¿Quisiera adquirir algo de nuestra tienda de recuerdos?"

"¿Tiene algo bueno?" pregunto Harry levantando una ceja.

"Bueno," la mujer rió débilmente. "Puede llevarse un pedazo de muro y un libro de viejos hechizos Soviéticos."

"¿Y el libro es bueno?" pregunto Harry con calma.

"La verdad no," la mujer se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer. "la mayoría de los hechizos defensivos no sirven para nada, pero los hechizos de ataque son buenos… mientras no necesite mucha precisión. Si no la necesita entonces los ataques son los mas efectivos del mundo."

"¿En que sentido?"

"Fueron diseñados para ser usados por reclutas de poca educación." Sonrió la mujer. "Es muy difícil que fallen. Y si lo compra ahora, le regalare un libro de hechizos usados por una de las mas… secretas organizaciones."

"Bien." Harry acepto sacando su billetera. "Creo que no puedo dejar pasar una oferta así."

"Aquí tiene señor." La mujer le dio la bolsa que contenía las compras de Harry. "¿Necesita algo mas?"

"Una cosa mas." Asintió Harry. "¿Puede decirme donde queda el Weltrestaurant Markthalle?"

"No hay problema." La mujer asintió revisando un libro que estaba sobre su escritorio. "La dirección es Puklerstrasse 34 Kreuzberg, 10997. Si toma un taxi solo dígale al chofer que lo lleve al Eisenbahn Markthalle, esta conectado con el restaurante."

"Gracias." Harry le agradeció. "Que tenga buen día."

"Una cosa mas." La mujer se mordió su labio inferior nerviosa. "Si va a comer ahí, pruebe el Konisberger Klopse, es uno de mis favoritos."

"Tendré eso en mente." Rió Harry. "Que tenga buen día."

Harry salio del edificio y llamo un taxi. "¿A dónde lo llevo?" el conductor pregunto sin molestarse en voltear.

"Eisenbahn Markthalle," Harry respondió rápidamente. "Tengo que encontrarme con un amigo."

"De inmediato." El conductor del taxi asintió. "¿Le molesta si le pregunto que planea hace en Berlín?"

"Solo visito a algunos amigos y veo los alrededores." Dijo Harry sonriendo, pensando en uno de sus únicos momentos de felicidad en su niñez. "Solo quería ver a donde antes estaba el muro."

"¿A de ser muy raro para usted ver la ciudad sin el muro?"

"Estuvo por tanto tiempo," dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste. "Verlo derrumbarse fue una de mis recuerdos mas felices."

"Ya lo creo." Rió el conductor. "¿Visitara la Puerta de Brandenburgo?"

"No lo se." Se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez la vaya a ver ya que estoy aquí, pero va a ser muy raro verla sin los guardias que la custodiaban."

"Ya lo creo." Murmuro el conductor.

"¿Qué dijo?" pregunto Harry.

"Llegaremos en un momento."

"Oh," asintió Harry. "Gracias."

El taxi se detuvo en Eisenbahn Markthalle y Harry se bajo a la orilla de la calle. "Sr. Black que gusto verlo de nuevo." Un hombrecillo pequeño y su ayudante se acercaron.

"Hola." Saludo Henchgirl.

"Hola Profesor, Henchgirl." Harry sonrió hacia sus dos amigos. "¿Cómo han estado?"

"Muy bien." El pequeño hombre respondió alegremente hacia su peligroso amigo. "¿Confió en que nada malo le ha pasado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro?"

"Han sucedido una serie de varios eventos desafortunados." Suspiro Harry. "Por alguna razón, cosas raras me siguen sucediendo."

"Bueno," el Profesor pauso por un momento inseguro de su respuesta. "puede contarnos sobre eso después, ¿quiere cenar con nosotros?"

"Claro," asintió Harry. "es bueno verlos de nuevo."

"También nos alegre." Contesto el Profesor y Henchgirl asintió alegre. "Tenemos el… articulo que requirió, junto con otras cosas que podrían interesarle."

"Podríamos hablar de eso luego." Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de cada uno, y con una triste sonrisa dijo, "Por ahora, por que no tenemos una agradable comida juntos y hablamos de cosas alegres."

Los dos inventores aceptaron, preguntándose que atormentaba a su amigo y rogando silenciosamente por poder ayudarlo.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

"¿Y bien?"

"Black fue muy cooperativo," el chofer del taxi sonrió. "me dijo que no planea matar a nadie en Berlín, solo planea visitar unos amigos y ver algunas atracciones."

"¿Algo mas?"

"Hablo de la Guerra Fría, dijo que era extraño ver la ciudad sin el muro." El chofer rió. "dijo que verlo derrumbarse fue uno de sus recuerdo mas felices. Probablemente por el tiempo que paso tratando de derrumbar el sector Soviético."

"Ya lo creo." Dijo el oficial mientras asentía con entendimiento. "¿Algo mas?"

"Hable con la mujer del museo. Dijo que Black se pasó la mayoría del tiempo viendo la sección de las barreras y murmurando la mala calidad de la magia defensiva de los del Este. Dijo que la magia ofensiva era buena si es que no se quería ser discreto, pero que su magia defensiva apestaba." El conductor del taxi rió, "Dijo que a cualquier estudiante de primero con la mas mínima educación, le seria muy fácil hacerle un hoyo a las primeras partes de las barreras."

"Supongo que el debe de saber mejor que nadie." El oficial más grande negó con su cabeza. "Las cosas que debió de haber visto."

"Eso no es todo," sonrió el conductor del taxi. "Cuando estaba en el museo, mire una de las fotos que mostraba cuando estaban derrumbando el muro."

"¿Y?"

"Note que uno de los hombres derrumbándolo en la foto tenia la cara borrosa." El conductor del taxi tenia una sonrisa que decía 'yo se algo que tu no sabes'.

"¿Y que, tal vez el fotógrafo no era muy bueno?"

"A todos los hombres alrededor de él se les distinguía muy bien la cara, solo la de él estaba borrosa." Rió el conductor. "Eso no es todo. Mire otras fotos que mostraban la vida detrás del muro y encontré otra foto que tenia una cara borrosa."

"¿Y?"

"Esta era la de alguien saliendo del cuartel general Stasi durante los últimos días,"el conductor levanto la mano. "el mismo día en que usaron un poco de magia para inutilizar la trituradora de papel."

"Eso es muy interesante pero no prueba nada."

"Yo nunca dije que lo hiciera." El conductor sonrió enigmáticamente. "No es el tipo de cosas que se pueden poner en un reporte oficial, pero estoy seguro que si podemos encontrar mas de estas coincidencia, entonces no tendremos que comprar nuestras propias cervezas por muchas semanas."

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

**AN: **Bien,aquí esta mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes.** Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!! **

No tiene mucha acción pero el que sigue si que la tendrá se llama el Nacimiento del Sr. Black y esta genial.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a:

Tatis, Luis, noechan, Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba, Luis Colli Moo, Sarhaliene, morgan'scat, kat basted, HER MALFOY, Anonimo (quien quiera que seas), Aenor Sachiel, Ania, mlt90, Gaby B, drem, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, andrux, Anaelisa, y todos los que me tienen como autor y fic favorito!!! Gracias!!!!!!!!!

Significados en ingles y español:

Weltrestaurant Markthalle – World Market Hall restaurant – Restaurante World Market Hall

Eisenbahn Markthalle – Railway Market Hall – Ferrocarril Market Hall

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	13. El Nacimiento del Sr Black

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas más ricas que yo lo hacen.

La traducción de estas palabras están al final del capitulo.

--

El Nacimiento del Sr. Black

--

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Solo déjenos aquí," le dijo Harry al conductor del taxi, cuando se acercaban al hotel, "esta a tan solo cien metros de aquí y podemos caminar el resto."

"Como usted quiera," asintió el chofer. "que tenga buen día."

"Igualmente." Le respondió Harry cuando el y su compañía salio del carro. "¿Alguno necesita ayuda con sus bolsas?"

"No gracias." El Profesor sacudió la cabeza. "Henchgirl y Yo somos mas fuertes de lo que aparentamos."

"Muy bien entonces," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Ahí alguna razón por la que tengamos que esperar hasta llegar a mi habitación antes de mostrarme todas las cosas que querían enseñarme?"

"No quiero que las personas vigilándonos sepan lo que hemos logrado inventar con su ayuda." El Profesor miro alrededor nervioso y varios espías encubiertos se escondieron mas entre las sombras. "Además, nuestro hotel no tiene servicio a cuarto."

"Ok," Harry asintió sosteniendo la puerta para que sus amigos pasaran. "podemos esperar."

Continuaron el camino hacia la habitación de Harry en silencio, y cuando entraron el Profesor levanto la mano. "¿Te importaría poner uno o dos hechizos de privacidad? No quiero arriesgarme a que alguien escuche."

"En un momento." Harry saco uno de sus nuevos libros y comenzó a hojearlo, entonces pauso para estudiar una de las páginas por unos momentos. "Absconditus Oratio."

El Profesor miro alrededor por unos momentos. "¿Qué clase de hechizo fue ese?"

"Es uno de los hechizos que utilizaron las viejas organizaciones Soviéticas." Respondió Harry moviendo su varita para poner unos cuantos hechizos extras. "Nunca antes lo había utilizado pero no lastima ser un poco precavido."

"No supongo que no Sr. Black." Estuvo de acuerdo el Profesor, también añadiendo unos cuantos hechizos. "Le traje su nueva varita." El Profesor saco una pequeña caja, "Véala y dígame lo que piensa."

Harry removió el listón que envolvía la caja y observo la varita por unos momentos. "Es tan corta."

"Si lo es," le dio la razón el Profesor, "da mas control a los movimientos, y también ayuda a guardarla mejor."

Harry la saco de la caja y la movió experimentando un poco. "el mango se siente un poco extraño, y no estoy sintiendo ningún tipo de conexión mágica."

"El mango a sido diseñado para que pueda sostenerlo mejor en una batalla y no sientes ninguna conexión por que no se ha conectado contigo todavía." Sonrió el Profesor. "El este mango contiene un pequeño aparato de metal que reacciona con la magia de solo cierta esencia mágica específicamente. Cuando esta en presencia de esta esencia mágica, el aparato reacciona para permitir una conexión con el núcleo mágico del poseedor de la varita. Sin la correcta esencia mágica, este bloquea físicamente cualquier tipo de conexión."

"¿Qué sucede su la agarro por encima del mango?" pregunto Harry con una ceja levantada, "¿Y de que esta hecha esta cosa?"

"Si la agarras por encima del mango todavía podrás realizar los hechizos, pero no creo que sean igual de efectivos." Sonrió el Profesor de nuevo. "Utilicé un poco de tecnología muggle para hacer el cuerpo de la varita y una sustancia llamada fibra de vidrio. Como sugeriste, también revise las regulaciones del Ministerio. Tu varita no puede ser localizada y es casi indetectable, espero que sea de acuerdo a lo que quería."

"Lo es." Asintió Harry. "¿Mencionaste que tenias otras cosas que querías mostrarme?"

"Bueno, Henchgirl será la que te hable de esto… ¿Henchgirl?"

"Um, evitábamos hacer algo que te fuera a molestar, pero como te fuiste de Francia," sonrió nerviosamente Henchgirl. "Bueno, hemos tenido muchos pedidos de varias agencias de leyes mágicas, para tener acceso a tus habilidades de espiar la red flu. Y nos preguntábamos si podíamos utilizarlas."

"Yo no tengo ninguna habilidad para espiar la red flu." Dijo Harry viéndolos con una expresión de extrañeza. "¿Por qué pensarían que puedo?"

"Claro que no puedes." Asintió Henchgirl. "Pero um, hemos hecho algunas investigaciones y creo que hemos encontrado la forma de hacerlo."

"¿En serio?" Harry levanto una ceja inquisidoramente. "Díganme que mas."

"Es solo una teoría, en serio." Interrumpió el Profesor. "Y preferiría esperar hasta poder probarlo antes de explicártelo bien."

"Si así lo quieren." Asintió Harry.

"Es solo una teoría todavía," dijo Henchgirl estando de acuerdo. "pero mientras estábamos trabajando en ella, esto fue lo que resulto." Dijo sacando otra caja pequeña. "Pudimos minimizar una conexión a la red flu."

"Pero es inservible." El Profesor entro de nuevo en la conversación. "Es demasiado pequeña para que alguien la atraviese y no podemos obtener una imagen."

"¿Pero se puede usar para comunicarse?" pregunto Harry. "Por que si se puede, entonces han creado algo muy útil."

"Pero no hace ni la mitad de lo que la red flu debería hacer," señalo el Profesor con el ceño fruncido. "esperábamos que nos dijeras como mejorarla para que fuera útil."

"Háganlo portátil." Les sugirió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Siempre es útil tener algo portátil que te permita comunicarte con otras personas, me imagino que puede ser algo muy rentable."

"Nunca pensamos en eso," admitió Henchgirl avergonzada, "estábamos tan frustrados que no pensamos en como mejorarlo para que pudiera hacer todo lo que una red flu normal podía."

"¿Algo mas?" pregunto Harry intentando no reír.

"¿No estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos a crear protecciones indetectables?" pregunto el Profesor con una expresión de esperanza. "En serio me gustaría saber como se hacen las protecciones indetectables."

"Claro." Asintió Harry. "Podría ayudarlos a descubrir como cambiarles el color, pero después de eso no creo que pueda ayudarles mucho."

"¿Colores?"

"Si," Harry se encogió de hombros. "hacer que sean del mismo color que su entorno o que transformarlas en colores que no sean visibles o algo así."

"Gracias Sr. Black, lo intentaremos." Las manos del Profesor temblaban de anticipación. "Ahora, ¿tiene alguna idea nueva para crear algo que sea útil?"

"Bueno, me apuñalaron en Marsellés," dijo Harry masajeando su nueva cicatriz. "¿Me preguntaba si podían crear algún tipo de armadura que pueda usar debajo de mi ropa normal?"

"Bueno…" el Profesor masajeo su barbilla pensativo, "tenemos justo lo que necesitas, Seda de acero."

"¿Seda de acero?"

"La hemos creado después de oír sobre una sustancia muggle llamada estopa de acero." Respondió Henchgirl. "Nos dimos cuenta que si los muggles podían hacer algo así, nosotros podríamos mejorarlo. Es tan suave y liso como la seda pero mucho mas fuerte, y no puede ser cortado o destruido como la seda normal. Al usarla te protege contra cualquier arma de filo y también contra muchos hechizos."

"Eso podría ayudar, gracias." Asintió Harry entusiasmado. "Por cierto, ¿Por qué vinieron a Alemania?"

"Para construir un Zeppelín por supuesto." Respondió el Profesor y Henchgirl asintió estando en total acuerdo.

"¿Por que?" pregunto Harry, y de inmediato lo lamento.

"Donde mas construiríamos un Zeppelín si no es en Alemania." Respondió Henchgirl como si fuera lo más obvio. "Supongo que podríamos haber hecho uno en cualquier otro lado, pero no tendría el mismo ambiente para construirlo que aquí en Alemania."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"¡Quién me lo iba a decir!" uno de los encargados de seguirlos le comento a su compañero, "No eh visto ese hechizo desde hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué hechizo?" el otro vigilante pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Nunca supe su nombre." El primer vigilante se encogió de hombros. "Fue unos de los hechizos que el departamento de seguridad de estado Soviético usaban seguido, para mantener sus reuniones secretas, es muy efectivo y casi indetectable."

"¿Cómo lo detectaste tan rápido?"

"Dije casi," rió el primer vigilante. "Una vez que sabes como detectarlo se puede ver como si brillara frente a ti. Cualquiera que hubiera trabajado en los días antes de que cayera el muro podría detectarlo."

"¿Entonces por que lo uso Black?"

"¿Por que no lo haría?" dijo el primer vigilante encogiéndose de hombros, "No esta tratando de ocultarse de nosotros y como ya dije antes, es un hechizo muy efectivo."

"Oh," el vigilante mas joven asintió. "¿Dónde crees que pueda aprenderlo?"

"No puedes," el mayor sonrió. "Los Rusos todavía lo consideran como un secreto a pesar de sus desventajas y que la Guerra Fría ya termino."

"¿Entonces como lo aprendió Black?" el hombre menor enrojeció cuando noto la expresión en el rostro de su compañero. "Cierto, el probablemente camino hasta Lubyanka y lo obtuvo bajo las narices de todos."

"¿O a través de un traidor, o lo aprendió en alguna interrogación o quien sabe de donde?" el mayor se encogió de hombros, "pero creo que tu historia es la mejor que debemos decir después del trabajo. El hecho de que usara este hechizo solo nos da algo bueno."

"¿y que es eso?"

"Nos confirma que fue uno de los mas influyentes durante la Guerra Fría." Sonrió el hombre mayor. "Nadie mas podría saber uno de esos hechizos."

"Oh," el menor asintió. "¿Deberíamos reportar esto?"

"Reporta el hecho de que uso ese hechizo y responde a cualquier pregunta que tengan." Le contesto asintiendo. "Y entonces regresa de inmediato."

"Si señor." El más joven desapareció con un pop, y apareció en una oficina.

"¿Qué necesita?" uno de los hombres pregunto levantando la mirada de su escritorio para recibir al recién llegado.

"Me dijeron que reportara que el Sr. Black uso un viejo hechizo Soviético." Respondió el vigilante mas joven. "Mi compañero dijo que era el que una vez visto uno podía detectarlo si sabia que buscar, pero que todavía era efectivo."

"Ya veo," asintió el hombre. "¿Estaba Black solo?"

"Estaba acompañado de otros dos individuos un hombre y una mujer."

"¿Pudo identificarlos?"

"No," negó sacudiendo la cabeza el vigilante. "Black uso nombres código cuando hablo con ellos."

"Ya veo," asintió el hombre. "Será mejor que regrese a su puesto."

"Si señor." Dijo el hombre desapareciendo con un ligero pop.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Harry despertó tarde la siguiente mañana y se sorprendió de ver a sus dos invitados despiertos. "Buenos días, ¿Cómo estuvo su noche?"

"¿Noche?" pregunto el Profesor confundido levantando la vista, "Henchgirl y yo no pudimos dormir sin resolver el problema que nos presento sobre como hacer una red flu portátil."

"Oh," Harry camino hasta el teléfono de la habitación y pidió el desayuno. "¿Y lo lograron?"

"Bueno nos tomo toda la noche pero aquí esta." Dijo una semidormida Henchgirl dándole un paquete al Sr. Black. "Tuvimos que tomar algunas medidas drásticas para hacerlo tan rápido, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Pues luce bien hasta ahora," dijo Harry volteando el pequeño objeto en sus manos. "¿Por qué tiene 'Zippo' escrito en el?"

"Por que esos encendedores tienen todo lo que queríamos, son ligeros, un sistema de encendido, son pequeños y portátiles," el Profesor dijo luchando por seguir despierto. "y pudimos encontrarlo abajo en la tienda del hotel, me temo que tuvimos que cargarlo a tu habitación."

"No hay problema," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, "¿Cómo funciona?"

"Para que tu puedas comunicarte, ábrelo y gira la pequeña ruedita, eso causara que tire una pequeña cantidad de polvos flu hacia la flama. Para que alguien se comunique contigo, vibra cuando alguien intenta llamarte," dijo el Profesor parpadeando. "Henchgirl pensó que seria raro si empezara a hacer ruidos extraños inoportunamente."

"Tenia razón," Harry asintió. "¿Usa polvos flu comunes o necesita alguno en especial?"

"No necesita polvos flu." Dijo Henchgirl sonriendo orgullosa. "Logramos hechizarlo para que transfigurara el pedernal en polvos flu, y también logramos que el pedernal y el combustible nunca se acabaran."

"Muy bien." Dijo Harry acariciando su nuevo juguete apreciativamente. "¿podrían cambiarlo para que solo use un solo tipo de polvos flu en especial?"

"Muy fácil." Respondió el Profesor. "¿Pero para que querríamos algo así?"

"Bueno," comenzó Harry lentamente. "me parece que este pequeño aparato será algo muy popular en el futuro, y si necesita un polvo flu especial entonces las ganancias serian enormes."

El Profesor y Henchgirl se miraron, "¿Ganancias?"

"Si," asintió Harry. "Podrían ganar mucho dinero con este pequeño aparato."

"¿Dinero?" Henchgirl estaba conmocionada ante las posibilidades, "Solo piensa en todos los inventos que podríamos hacer si tuviéramos el financiamiento."

"Gracias Sr. Black." El Profesor le agradeció con una sonrisa. "Ahora si nos disculpa, es tiempo de que yo y Henchgirl vayamos a la cama."

"Usen la mía." Dijo Harry señalando a la habitación que en esos momentos estaba cerrada. "Si pueden esperar unos minutos, el desayuno esta por llegar y cambiare las sabanas mientras comen."

"Gracias." Le sonrió Henchgirl. "¿Pero no lo molestamos?"

"No," Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Voy a estar fuera la mayor parte del día."

"¿Dónde planea ir?" le pregunto Henchgirl con una sonrisa.

La cara de Harry perdió toda emoción. "Dachau."

"Oh," la sonrisa de Henchgirl desapareció. "Yo… oh."

"Los veré después." Harry se levanto y fue hacia la puerta. "Estoy seguro que tendré mas ideas para ustedes después."

"Si," el Profesor dijo con tristeza. "después."

Harry camino hasta afuera de su habitación y después del hotel, y pronto se encontró en la sección mágica de la ciudad.

"Disculpe," pregunto Harry a alguien que pasaba. "¿Podría decirme donde hay una agencia de viaje o cualquier otro lugar donde pueda conseguir un Trasladador interno?"

"Justo detrás de usted." El hombre dijo nervioso.

"Gracias." Harry se volteo y entro a la tienda.

"¿En que puedo…?" el encargado de la tienda dejo sin terminar lo que iba a preguntar cuando vio el rostro inexpresivo de su cliente. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Necesito un Trasladador de ida y vuelta a Dachau." La voz de Harry no mostraba ninguna emoción. "¿Cuánto es?"

"Cinc… cincuenta Marks," respondió el hombre con nerviosismo. "¿Es todo?"

"Si." Dijo Harry fríamente. "Eso es todo."

"Aquí tiene entonces señor." El hombre le dio una pequeña cadena, "Se… se activara en unos segundos, para regresar solo diga Berlín."

"Gracias." Harry tomo el Trasladador y desapareció.

Harry se la paso un largo rato paseando por el campo, viendo con horror los crematorios y las cámaras de gas. Finalmente se encontró parado frente a las puertas de la Caldera la esquina norte del campo, viendo aturdido el nombre del fabricante… Toph & Sohne. Uno por uno, los fantasmas de los antiguos residentes del campo de concentración lo rodearon, sus ojos todavía mostrando el dolor de sus últimos momentos.

Harry los miro a los ojos y cayo de rodillas. Respirando entrecortadamente para controlar su estomago, alrededor lo rodeaban las victimas del campo viéndolo. "No lo haré…" el labio inferior de Harry tembló, "no dejare que esto pase de nuevo, se los juro, no fallare de nuevo."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"¿Y bien?"

"Paso todo el día en el campo de concentración señor." El joven oficial respondió. "Ahora muy temprano, murmuro algo acerca de no fallar de nuevo y de nunca permitir que pasara de nuevo. Además de eso, no hizo ningún otro sonido."

"Enséñale lo que descubrimos." El Jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas ordeno. "Y pídele ayuda."

"¿Señor?"

"El hizo un juramento," el hombre mayor dijo masajeando un lugar en especifico de su brazo, "no podemos hacer nada."

"Si señor." El mas joven acepto. "¿En verdad cree que pueda ayudarnos?"

"No, no creo que pueda ayudarnos a resolver este caso." El hombre mayor sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que cumplirá con su juramento… y que el cielo ayude a los pobres bastardos cuando los encuentre."

"Entiendo Señor." Asintió el oficial. "¿Quiere que tome a alguien conmigo?"

"Le pediré al Grenzschutz Nine si nos pueden prestar algunos hombres," dijo el hombre mayor suspirando. "Para que te sigan, y te asistan si lo requieres."

"Si señor." Dijo el más joven para después salir de la habitación.

"Y Hans," el mas grande hizo una mueca. "ten cuidado, tu madre se moriría si te pasa algo."

"Si papá, tendré cuidado." Dijo el más joven sin voltear a verlo. "Adiós papá, te prometo que estarás orgulloso de mi."

"Ya lo estoy."

Hans camino hacia la sección del edificio donde las protecciones estaban mas débiles como para aparecerse y luego desapareció con un ligero pop.

"¿Sr. Black?" Hans se acerco lentamente. "Mi nombre es Hans Ritter, soy del Bundesamt für Magie."

Harry voltio a ver al hombre que lo había interrumpido en su contemplación, "¿Que puedo hacer por usted?"

"¿Nos preguntábamos si estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos con un caso?" Hans le extendió un archivo, "nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida y esperábamos que usara su… percepción única para ayudarnos a resolverlo."

"Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar al departamento de leyes mágicas." Harry abrió la carpeta con el archivo. "¿De que trata el caso?"

"Una joven bruja de orígenes muggles fue encontrada muerta la semana pasada," comenzó el Oficial Ritter. "se suponía que atendería a una de nuestras escuelas mágicas este año, y creemos que fue asesinada para evitar esto."

"Y su familia," Harry volteo la pagina del archivo y quedo paralizado, sin poder despegar los ojos de la foto de la joven victima.

"También fueron asesinados." Respondió Hans nervioso. "Tenemos alguna idea de que grupos pudieron hacerlo, pero ningún sospechoso en estos momentos."

Harry al miraba la foto, veía la hermosa sonrisa en la cara de la pequeña niña, veía la niña del cabello de arbusto que nunca ayudaría a sus amigos con la tarea, vio a la niña con largo dientes frontales a quien sus padres nunca dejarían arreglarlos con magia, y vio rojo. "Donde esta el bar mas cercano donde los grupos de los que sospechan les gusta reunirse." Pregunto Harry sin emoción alguna.

"Ahí un bar llamado Blut Hexe," respondió Hans nervioso. "Quiero que sepa que no todos los Alemanes somos así, la mayoría encontramos esto tan asqueroso como usted."

"Lo se." La voz de Harry no mostraba ninguna emoción. "Llévame hasta Blut Hexe."

"Si señor." Acepto Hans. "Si puede tocar la tapa de botella."

Los dos hombres aparecieron nuevamente enfrente de un edificio de discutible reputación. "¿Es aquí?"

"Si Sr. Black." Respondió Ritter. "Pero no creo que nadie llegue en unas cuantas horas."

"Espere aquí." Harry camino hasta la puerta. "Reducto."

"¿Tiene alguna orden de registro?" Un hombre flaco lo miraba desdeñosamente desde el otro lado de la barra. "Si no la tiene entonces le pediré que se vaya."

"Cállese." Harry saco su nueva varita y lanzo una maldición destructora hacia la pared detrás del hombre. "Se cometieron algunos asesinatos, una pequeña niña y su familia fueron asesinados por que ella podía hacer magia."

"¿Y?" el hombre simplemente respondió con nerviosismo. "Una sangre sucia menos."

Harry camino hacia el hombre y apunto su varita hacia la rotula del hombre, "Sugiero que me diga quien lo hizo y donde puedo encontrarlo."

"No puede hacer esto." El hombre temblaba. "Hay leyes que dicen que no puede hacer esto."

"También hay leyes que dicen que no pueden matar a las niñas pequeñas y a sus familias." Harry le respondió. "Y me ofende cuando las personas no las respetan. Ahora responda a mi pregunta."

"Yo no se nada." Protesto el cantinero. "Nadie dijo nada."

"El tipo de personas que estoy buscando no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para mantener la boca cerrada." El rostro de Harry parecía como si lo hubieran esculpido en piedra. "Reduc…"

"ESPERA," el hombre grito desesperado. "Espera, te diré todo."

"Si," dijo Harry con seguridad. "Lo harás."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Hans caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso cuando Harry salio del arruinado bar, "¿Y bien?"

"¿Sabes donde es Tierparkstrasse?" pregunto Harry ignorando la mirada inquisitiva del otro hombre.

"Si lo se." Asintió Hans. "¿Por que?"

"Llévame ahí."

"Muy bien." Asintió Ritter, sacando otro Trasladador.

Los dos hombres sintieron el característico tiron detrás de sus ombligos y aparecieron enfrente de una gran casa. "¿Tiene alguna información sobre alguno de los grupos sospechosos de esta área?"

"Si la tenemos." Asintió Ritter. "¿Son estos los que esta buscando?"

Ignorando el hombre, Harry camino hasta otra casa en esa misma calle. Tocando la puerta, Harry espero calmadamente para que alguno de sus habitantes abriera.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" pregunto un hombre algo sucio, al abrir la puerta.

"¿Es usted un miembro del grupo que cree en esas tonterías de sangre pura?" pregunto Harry levantando una ceja.

"Si lo soy." Le contesto desdeñosamente.

"¿Y acaso asesino a una pequeña niña y a su familia para evitar que tuviera una educación mágica?"

"¿Es usted un policía?" el hombre sonrió malévolamente, "¿Esta tratando de hacerme confesar?"

"No," Harry negó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Solo quería asegurarme que llegue con el indicado, Reducto." Harry camino sobre el cuerpo para entrar a la casa, "¿Ahí aquí alguien que no crea en alguna ideología racista?" una docena de hombres sorprendidos sacaron sus varitas. "Eso pensé, Reducto, Aduro, Rpom."

"Nadie se mueva," varios hombres de negro entraron a la habitación. "¿Sr. Black, por favor podría bajar su varita?"

Los hombres vieron nerviosos como Harry pensaba en su respuesta, "Claro. ¿Necesitan algo mas o me puedo ir?"

"Se puede ir." El hombre asintió. "Gracias por su ayuda."

Harry saco la cadena que le habían dado temprano ese día. "Berlín."

"Que desastre." El hombre sacudió su cabeza mirando alrededor de la habitación. "¿El en verdad no cree en sutilezas cierto?"

"Normalmente si lo hace." Ritter movió la cabeza ante el desastre. "La mayoría de sus asesinatos parecen accidentes o coincidencias, supongo que ahora no sintió que valía la pena el esfuerzo."

"¿Qué crees que lo motivo a esto?"

Ritter pauso, recordando su conversación con el enigmático Sr. Black. "La niña… Black estaba enojado por lo que le hicieron a la niña y perdió el control."

"Tiene sentido." El otro hombre asintió pensativo. "mejor llama al Forense… y pídele que traiga un trapeador."

"Regresare a la oficina." Ritter se tapo la nariz para evitar el desagradable olor. "¿Pueden tu y tus hombres vigilar aquí?"

"Claro." Asintió el otro hombre. "Tomate tu tiempo."

"Volveré lo mas rápido que pueda." Ritter miro por última vez la horrible escena y desapareció.

"Saben," el hombre le dijo a su equipo en voz baja. "creo que es una pena que no hubiera mas de ellos cuando Black llego." Sus hombres lo vieron sin expresión alguna. "Por otro lado el no parece el tipo que se detendría aquí." Señalo a la masacre frente a el, "Estoy dispuesto a apostar que vamos a encontrar mas de estos en el futuro. También apostaría que si algo así pasara en el futuro, culparían al Sr. Black."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Harry regreso a su cuarto de hotel y comenzó a empacar de inmediato.

"¿Paso algo malo?" pregunto el Profesor nervioso. "¿Qué paso?"

"Me iré de aquí." Dijo Harry con ojos vacíos. "Después no se lo que haré."

"¿Qué paso?" repitió el Profesor.

"Un grupo de intento de Mortifagos mataron a una pequeña niña," Harry pauso. "los mate."

"Ya veo," asintió el Profesor. "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros por un tiempo?"

"¿Quedarme con ustedes?"

"Si," asintió el Profesor. "Podrías ver el Zeppelín, y podríamos hablar de nuevos inventos y olvidar lo que paso ahora."

Harry asintió. "Esta bien."

"Creare un Trasladador," dijo el Profesor agarrando una pluma del hotel. "tu ve por Henchgirl."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"El Sr. Black esta en Alemania señor." Un sucio y gran hombre le comunico a otra persona cubierta por sombras. "¿Qué quiere que hagamos?"

"Ve si puedes contactarlo." La figura en sombras respondió. "Ve si quiere hacer el mismo trato que hizo con los Italianos."

"Eso no seria muy buena idea señor." El hombre humedeció sus labios nervioso. "Black no esta de buen humor en este momento."

"¿Qué paso?"

"Un grupo de obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre mato a una niña," el gran hombre respondió. "Black mato a muchos, pero no a todos y no creo que este muy feliz de ver a alguien en estos momentos."

"Ya veo… dile a los hombres," La figura envuelta en sombras pauso. "diles que es tiempo de casería de los obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre, mientras mas rápido desaparezcan, Black dejara mas rápido el país."

"¿Todavía quiere obedecer las reglas de Black?"

"¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a los puristas?" la figura cubierta de sombras pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Me dijeron que el Forense tendrá que pasar toda la semana tratando de reconocer de quien son todas las partes." Respondió el gran hombre. "Y muchos de los policías dijeron que era la clama antes de la tormenta, también que Black sufría de una furia desenfrenada."

"Sigue las reglas de Black." Ordeno la figura cubierta de sombras. "Y comienza a acabar con los puristas, mientras mas rápido los exterminemos, mas rápido se ira Black."

"Si señor."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

**Lubyanka**.- La Gran Lubyanka es el nombre popular del cuartel general de la KGB (Comité para la Seguridad del Estado, agencia de inteligencia y policía secreta de la Unión Soviética) y la prisión anexa en la Plaza Lubyanka de Moscú. Según una broma de la época soviética la Gran Lubyanka era el edificio más alto de Moscú, porque ya desde el sótano se divisaba perfectamente Siberia.

**Grenzschutz Nine**.- es como una patrulla fronteriza, Patrulla fronteriza nueve.

**Bundesamt für Magie**.- Depto. de Leyes Mágicas.

**AN:** Sorry por la tardanza pero mi comp. Esta lentísima y aparte yo también estaba enferma. Pero aquí ya lo tienen. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!

Muchas gracias por los reviews y sigan enviándolos que me levantan el animo y me hacen actualizar mas rápido. Besos!!

Bye Bye!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	14. La Masacre del Sr Black

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas más ricas que yo lo hacen.

La traducción de estas palabras están al final del capitulo.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

**OMAKE** (del capitulo pasado)

"EL SR. BLACK ESTA AQUÍ."

El anuncio fue recibido por un silencio mortal y luego el caos estallo. Hombres se desmayaron, mujeres gritaron, veteranos fuertes y rudos comenzaron discretamente a calmar sus nervios con copas de Schnapps y el Jefe Forense… el escribió una orden comandando a todos sus oficiales que estuvieran en servicio, regresar a la Morgue inmediatamente, para prepararse ante la llegada masiva de cuerpos que pronto arribaría.

El Sr. Black había llegado a la ciudad, y la muerte seguramente lo seguiría pronto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

--

La Masacre del Sr. Black

--

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Luna," Laetus Lovegood llamo a su única hija. "Tengo otro trabajo para ti."

"¿Cuál es Padre?" la extraña niña entro, "¿Quieres que vaya a Alemania?"

"No yo cubriré ese trabajo." Ni loco mandaría a su hija a Alemania con lo que había pasado en los últimos días. "Tengo algo mas importante sobre el cual quiero que hagas un reportaje."

"¿Que?" Luna parpadeo curiosa. "¿Por fin encontraste pruebas de que la familia Malfoy es descendiente de Elfos Domésticos?"

"Todavía no." Laetus frunció el ceño. "El Ministerio todavía no me autoriza que examine a uno de ellos."

"Oh." Luna dejo caer los hombros decepcionada. "Que mal, ¿Entonces que tienes para mi?"

"Quiero que vayas a Holanda y consigas mas información sobre el Snorkack de Asta Arrugada."

"Ok Padre," Luna asintió. "Espero que no te aburras mucho escribiendo la historia de todos esos asesinatos en Alemania."

"Eso espero también cariño." Laetus asintió. "Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y ya que te toco el mejor articulo, a mi me toco el aburrido."

Luna camino hasta la chimenea, echo algo de polvos flu al fuego y grito su destino. Dando un grito de alegría al sentir el movido viaje hasta su destino.

"Bienvenida a Holanda." Un hombre la recibió con aparente aburrimiento, cuando ella llego. "¿En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Se supone que tengo que reunirme con alguien del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas para obtener información sobre un articulo para el Quisquilloso."

"Oh si," el hombre asintió revisando su lista. "La estábamos esperando."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Luna encantada, "¿Me han declarado una enemiga del estado? ¿Van a llevarme a su prisión secreta en la luna?"

"¿Huhh?" el agente de viaje la miraba extrañado. "Hey Doc, su reportera llego."

"Buenas tardes Srta. Lovegood," el hombre identificado como Doc llego. "Soy el Doctor Wim Cornelissen. ¿Entiendo que tenia algunas preguntas?"

"Si así es." Luna asintió. "¿Por qué nadie había podido obtener información sobre la existencias del Snorkack antes?"

"Descubrimos que los machos de esta especie transmiten naturalmente un hechizo repelente lo que impedía que fueran notados hasta ahora."

"¿Y las hembras?"

"Los Snorkacks prefieren anidar en las grandes colinas, y las hembras raramente salen de sus nidos." El Doctor sonrió, "Y ellos también emiten naturalmente un hechizo repelente de muggles. Creemos que es por esto que los muggles creen que Holanda es un país llano."

"¿Por qué hay Snorkacks viviendo en las colinas?" Luna pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Si." El Doctor respondió riendo. "¿Fascinante cierto?"

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"Adelante Hans." El Jefe saco una botella de su escritorio. "Y toma asiento."

"Tengo los reportes." El Jefe señalo la gran pila de reportes sobre su escritorio. "Pero me gustaría escuchar lo que usted vio."

"Lleve al Sr. Black hacia el Blut Hexe, el derribo la puerta y entro…"

"Una pregunta sencilla Hans," el Jefe lo interrumpió. "¿Tenia su varita cuando derribo la puerta?"

"Yo… no." Hans miro a su padre sorprendido. "Recuerdo que la saco ya que entro al bar."

"Ya veo." Asintió el Jefe. "Es conocido por su uso de magia sin varita, y me preguntaba si había hecho uso de ella. Continué."

"Si Papá, salio unos minutos después y me dijo que lo llevara a Tierparkstrasse. Me ordeno que me quedara donde habíamos aparecido y fue hacia la calle." Hans respiro profundamente, "Llame a los hombres y llegamos dos minutos después a la casa y encontramos a Black parado sobre un hombre muerto, mirando la habitación llena de cadáveres."

"Ya veo," el Jefe asintió nuevamente. "Gracias Hans, ya entiendo ahora."

"¿Qué entiende Papá?" sus ojos llenos de confusión.

"Por que el fue tan abierto." El Jefe se sirvió una bebida y señalo a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo. "Cuando decidí pedirle ayuda, lo hice asumiendo que el… resolvería nuestro problema de la misma forma en que había actuado en el pasado."

"¿Esperaba que murieran en un accidente?" Hans bebió un poco, "¿O que seria uno de esos casos de auto defensa?"

"Si eso pensé." El Jefe asintió. "Y estuve mas que sorprendido cuando me entere de lo que hizo. Ahora quiero que pienses en esto, ¿Lo viste usar algo ilegal?"

"Yo… no." Hans negó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo peor que vi que el hiciera fue derribar la puerta."

"Lo cual se castiga con una simple multa." El Jefe sonrió. "El equipo forense paso mucho tiempo en esa casa, ¿Sabes lo que encontraron?"

"No estoy seguro." Hans se encogió de hombro. "¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?"

"Nada." El hombre mayor sonrió. "No pudieron comprobar ni siquiera que algún hechizo fue usado, y mucho menos que Black había lanzado alguno. Así que lo que tenemos es… ninguna prueba física y una habitación llena de testigos muertos."

"Pero vi a Black entrar en la casa," Hans tomo mas de su bebida. "¿Eso no significa nada?"

"Lo viste entrar a la casa," el hombre mayor asintió. "Pero no lo viste cometer ningún crimen, el diría que encontró así la casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo perdiste de vista?"

"No mas de cinco minutos."

"¿Así que esperas que crea que un hombre fue capas de matar a varios purista de sangre sin dejar ninguna evidencia?" El Jefe sonrió. "Y fue capas de hacerlo en menos de cinco minutos."

"Ya veo." Hans asintió. "¿Pero por que no hizo las cosas como normalmente lo hace?"

"Algunas cosas," el hombre mayor masajeo un lugar en especifico de su brazo. "Algunas cosas dejan marca en ti, creo que el archivo que le mostraste le trajo viejos recuerdos."

"¿Qué es lo que…?" Hans se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de por que su madre masajeaba su brazo. "Entiendo papá, gracias por explicarme las cosas."

"Siempre eh estado agradecido por poder explicarte estas cosas Hans." El Jefe asintió. "Parece que Black se esta calmando."

"¿Por qué dices esto papá?"

"En estos últimos días, ha habido varios asesinatos." El hombre mayor señalo hacia los archivos que estaban sobre su escritorio. "Algunos de ellos fueron horribles y otros fueron limpios y profesionales."

"¿Y?"

"Los últimos dos parecían ser accidentes." El hombre mayor sonrió. "Y otro parecía un suicidio. Un hombre se embriago tanto que se desmayó y se ahogo en un cinco centímetros de agua, otro caminaba en el trafico y lo atropello un enorme trailer."

"¿Y que paso en el del suicidio?"

"Lo encontramos con una soga en el cuello encerrado en una habitación, aun que hay personas que piensan que Black no mato a ese." El hombre rió de nuevo. "Dicen que se suicido por que esa era la única forma de escapar que pudo pensar."

"¿Ahí una cosa mas que quisiera preguntar si no es molestia?"

"¿Qué es Hans?"

"¿Pudieron identificar algún hechizo que uso para eliminar a los hombres dentro de la casa?"

"No se pudo identificar ninguna esencia mágica pero uno de los técnicos forenses dijo que el daño causado era similar a varios de los hechizos utilizados en batallas por los Rusos."

"Ya veo," Hans asintió. "eso encaja con algunas de las cosas que la gente a dicho de él."

"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?" el Jefe se termino su bebida para después servirse otra. "Ahora que el caso a sido cerrado."

"Todavía tengo un cabo suelto por resolver antes que termine mi caso." Hans sonrió. "Y planeo divertirme un poco con el."

"Entonces será mejor que empieces Hans." El Jefe movió su mano en señal de despedida. "Siempre es mejor terminar las cosas pronto."

"Adiós señor." Hans se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Adiós hijo." El Jefe respondió hacia la espalda de su hijo.

Hans camino por los pasillos hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de una de las salas de interrogación. "¿Y bien?"

"El esta listo para usted señor." Otro oficial respondió. "¿Esta seguro que quiere que grabemos esto?"

"Estoy seguro." Hans asintió. "No omita ni un segundo."

"Ok," el oficial se encogió de hombros. "Si eso es lo que quiere."

Hans camino hacia la desnuda habitación y se sentó frente al sospechoso. "Buenas tardes señor, ¿Cómo esta hoy?"

"No tienen nada por que culparme." El feo hombre respondió con desdeño. "Me arrestaron ilegalmente y tienen que dejarme ir."

"¿Arresto?" Hans pregunto con una expresión de sorpresa. "Usted no fue arrestado. Usted fue traído aquí para poner una queja contra el hombre quien destrozó la puerta de su negocio. ¿Apenas que usted quiera dejar las cosas como están?"

"No," el feo hombre respondió satisfecho. "Rompió la ley y lo quiero en la cárcel."

"Bueno," Hans sacudió su cabeza. "no creo que el vaya a la cárcel, pero pagara una gran multa y la reparación de su propiedad."

"Bien," el feo hombre asintió. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?"

"Solo firme estos papeles," Hans deslizo unos papeles por la mesa, "y podemos empezar todo."

"¿Esta tratando de engañarme?" el feo hombre reviso los papeles con cuidado. "Digo, todo esto parece estar en orden."

"Bien." Hans asintió. "No quisiera que se sintiera insatisfecho por los servicios que le brindamos en su estadía aquí, como nuestro invitado."

"¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"En un momento." Hans se levanto y camino hacia la puerta. "Usted todavía tiene que identificar al hombre que daño su propiedad."

"Oh," el feo hombre sonrió malévolamente. "bueno, se siente bien estar del otro lado del espejo por primera ves."

"Estoy seguro de eso." Hans asintió y toco la puerta.

"¿Qué necesita?" el oficial de antes metió la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

"Tengo una queja para que tu la proceses." Hans le entrego la pila de papeles. "Y necesito que recojas al Sr. Black por mi, necesito que se pare en la línea junto a los demás."

"No hay problema." El oficial lucho mucho por que su diversión no fuera notada. "Tratare de traerlo lo antes posible."

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?" El feo hombre tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. "¿Acaba de decirle que vaya por el Sr. Black?"

"Si claro." Hans asintió. "¿O es que no sabia que el era el hombre que destrozo la puerta de su bar?"

"Usted no dijo nada del Sr. Black." El cantinero negó sacudiendo su cabeza. "No quiero presentar ninguna queja, quiero que las cosas se queden así como están."

"Me temo que no podemos hacer eso." Hans se encogió de hombros. "Los papeles ya han sido archivados y no se puede hacer nada para detener el proceso ahora."

"No quiero ir a corte en contra del Sr. Black." Los ojos del feo hombre recorrieron la habitación, "No quiero presentar ninguna queja."

"La única forma de detener todo es si me dijera que presento una queja falsa." Hans puso una expresión de quererlo ayudar. "Y le aconsejo que no haga eso ya que la pena por presentar una queja falsa es muy severa."

"Lo admito, mentí." El feo hombre grito, "y he hecho muchas cosas mas. Solo detenga esa queja."

"¿En serio?" Hans tenía una mirada predatoria en sus ojos. "¿Qué otras cosas?"

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"Bienvenidos todos otra vez." Dumbledore dijo con su característica sonrisa de abuelo. "Doy por iniciada esta reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Lo primero en orden es que los miembros de la orden que estuvieron buscando al Sr. Potter bajo mis ordenes se levanten ante la orden y nos digan lo que saben."

"En serio Albus," Minerva frunció el ceño. "¿No pudiste decir esto sin repetir tantas veces la palabra 'Orden'?"

"No, no pude." El Director dijo antes de comer un caramelo de limón. "Si nadie tiene algo que reportar… entonces Alastor tiene algo que compartir con todos."

"Black regreso." El hombre con cicatrices dijo con malicia. "Y a estado muy ocupado."

"En Italia logro convencer a la Mafia que apoyar al Señor Oscuro seria," Moody pauso. "no muy beneficioso para ellos."

"¿Cómo logro eso?" Dumbledore pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Les dijo que si no le hacían caso, los mataría a todos." El viejo Auror rió roncamente. "Algunos de ellos no creyeron que lo hiciera e irrumpieron en su habitación de hotel."

"¿Y?"

"Aventó a uno por la ventana, otro por las escaleras y al ultimo lo abrió como si fuera un pescado." El ojo de Moody giro observando toda la habitación. "Después de eso fue a Suiza. El Idiota Oscuro debió de enterarse por que mando un grupo de hombres para hacer un ejemplo de él."

"¿Alguien salio herido en el ataque?" Los ojos de Dumbledore se pusieron serios. "¿La autoridad sueca necesita ayuda para contenerlos?"

"Nadie salio herido." Moody sacudió la cabeza. "Al menos nadie importante. Todos los Mortifagos murieron en un accidente antes de que pudieran hacer algo, otras fuentes dicen que Black modifico el Trasladador pero nadie puede probar eso."

"¿Identificaron a algún Mortifago del circulo interno?" pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad.

"Los Suizos creen que uno de los cuerpos puede pertenecer a Lucius Malfoy." La voz de Moody sonaba llena de satisfacción. "Y si lo es, entonces diré que no pudo haber elegido mejor blanco."

"Eso podría ser la razón por la que el Ministro ordeno que fuera a un equipo de Aurores y se mantuvieran alerta por veinticuatro horas." Shacklebolt entro en la conversación. "También menciono que habría una serie de viajes internacionales en nuestra 'misión secreta'."

"Ya veo," asintió Dumbledore. "¿Dónde esta el Sr. Black ahora?"

"Alemania." Moody dejo caer un puñado de artículos de periódico sobre la mesa. "Y en el tiempo que ha estado ahí, el prácticamente destruyo la base de apoyo que Voldemort pudo haber reclutado."

La Orden pasó varios minutos leyendo los artículos y pasándolos una vez terminado entre ellos.

_Die Unduldsamkeit_

_Los editores estamos muy apenados ya que esta es la ultima edición de la sección de 'Die Unduldsamkeit, el periódico para quienes odian a los Muggles'. Desafortunadamente cuestiones como el elevado costo de producción, el hecho de que debido al Sr. Black, la pagina de Obituarios es más grande que las tres ediciones pasadas juntas de esta sección y el hecho de que tememos por nuestras vidas. Ah causado que lleguemos a la decisión de que es tiempo de terminar esto antes de sufrir un accidente o ser asesinados de una forma extraña y dolorosa. Nos gustaría anunciar que 'Die Toleranz el periódico que ama a los Muggles y teme al Sr. Black'. Saldrá la próxima semana para cubrir la perdida del Die Unduldsamkeit._

_Baño de Sangre en Alemania: Vea la pagina A14_

_Por Laetus Lovegood_

_La muerte esta en Alemania y su nombre es Black. En los últimos días, las morgues de Alemania han estado llenas de puristas de la sangre y otros simpatizantes de los Mortifagos. Estos han sido apuñalados, golpeados, maldecidos, envenenados, muertes limpias y rápidas, lentas y dolorosas y todo lo que se puede imaginar. Después de enterarse de estos acontecimientos, nosotros los del Quisquilloso nos encontramos poseídos por la necesidad de saber que empezó esta cadena de eventos, lo que encontramos les sorprenderá. Lo que causo lo que muchos llaman 'La Masacre de Black' fue la muerte de una joven bruja hija de muggles que empezaría a estudiar el próximo año escolar. Fuentes cercanas a la investigación han revelado que el Sr. Black no será buscado para interrogaciones futuras, debido a la falta de evidencias en su contra por estos crímenes. Hablando bajo la condición de anonimato, uno de los oficiales del departamento de Leyes Mágicas declaro lo siguiente._

"_La muerte de la pequeña niña enfureció al Sr. Black, y solo tengo que decir una cosa sobre esto. No lo hagan enojar, no les gustara cuando esta enojado."_

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

**Schnapps.-** Bebidas de frutas alcoholizadas.

**Die Unduldsamkeit.-** La intolerancia

**Die Toleranz.-** La Tolerancia

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN:** Para los que no lo sabían el OMAKE es un pequeño extra al término de un fic o de un anime. Si saben por que el Jefe del depto. se masajeaba el brazo bien por ustedes, si no regresen a leer a donde fue Harry en el ultimo capitulo.

El OMAKE que esta al principio del capitulo debió de haber estado en el capitulo anterior pero la verdad no vi que estaba y aquí lo puse. En este capitulo no hay yo avisaré cuando haya alguno.

Cualquier otra pregunta que tengan no duden en mandarme un Review o si solo quieren comentar algo ya saben que hacer!!

Besos a todos!!

Bye Bye!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	15. Lead Zeppelin

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas más ricas que yo lo hacen.

La traducción de algunas palabras están al final del capitulo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

--

Lead Zeppelin

--

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¿Y?" Henchgirl pregunto con preocupación visible en su rostro. "¿Cómo esta?"

"Se quedo dormido en cuanto se termino la segunda botella." El Profesor dijo sentándose por un lado de su asistente. "Estoy preocupado por el."

"Yo también." Henchgirl asintió. "¿Qué causo todo esto?"

"Hoy vio cosas terribles." El Profesor explico sacudiendo su cabeza. "Cosas muy terribles."

"¿Que?"

"No puedo decirte Henchgirl." El Profesor respondió con una mirada de tristeza. "No puedo ni siquiera decirlo."

"Entiendo." Asintió Henchgirl.

"El empezó a hablar después de terminar la primera botella," pauso el Profesor. "Me dijo cosas muy sorprendentes."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Cosas bastante sorprendentes." El Profesor levanto una mano para evitar que comentara algo Henchgirl. "Antes de que te lo diga, quiero que recuerdes que el es nuestro amigo y que estamos de su lado apoyándolo en todo."

"Lo se Profesor." Henchgirl comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente. "¿Qué es lo que le pudo haber dicho para que se preocupe por esto?"

"Pues," comenzó el Profesor "El me contó…"

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente con un intenso dolor de cabeza. "¿Oh Dios donde estoy?"

"Te encuentras en nuestro hangar." El Profesor respondió fuertemente. "¿Te gustaría dar un recorrido?"

"Me gustaría mas algo para matar esta resaca." Harry dijo entre dientes. "O algo para suicidarme, en este momento no me importa cual de los dos sea."

"Le diré a Henchgirl que traiga algo rápido." Asintió el Profesor. "En un momento regresare."

Harry pasó unos minutos más en su agonía antes de que el Profesor regresara. "¿Lo conseguiste?"

"Sip." El Profesor asintió orgulloso. "Un trago de esto mataría a una manada de elefantes."

"¿Sabes que estaba bromeando sobre suicidarme cierto?" pregunto Harry todavía sin abrir los ojos.

"Si." El Profesor asintió nervioso. "Claro que lo sabia, ya regreso con la poción. Solo necesito… sacarla un poco de la habitación antes de dártela."

"Bien." Harry dijo suspirando. "Por que estoy maldecido con esta vida."

"Aquí tienes." El Profesor regreso con otra poción extraña. "Un trago de esto y tu dolor de cabeza morirá."

"Gracias." Harry bebió la Poción. "¿Por qué no sabe como si fuera el piso del baño de hombres?"

"Le pregunte a Henchgirl sobre eso." El profesor dijo sonriendo. "Ella dijo que podía hacerlas de un sabor terrible si yo quería, pero que le tomaría mas tiempo y eso haría mi vida mas miserable."

"Oh," Harry entrecerró los ojos recordando todas las horribles mezclas que Madame Pomfrey le había dado por años. "¿Podemos ir a ver este Zeppelin suyo?"

"Vamos," el Profesor acepto entusiasmado. "Por aquí."

"Ok." Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió al Profesor.

"Ahí esta ella." El Profesor asintió hacia el Zeppelin orgulloso. "Doscientos metros de largo por cuarenta y dos metros de diámetro. Es capaz de acelerar doscientos kilómetros por hora y creemos que los encantamientos se mantendrán estables cerca de noventa y dos años sin mantenimiento alguno."

"Y yo todavía digo que un dirigible hubiera sido una mejor opción." Henchgirl se adentro en la conversación. "Hay varias ventajas al tener una estructura no rígida o semi-rígida sobre una que si lo es."

"Silencio." El Profesor miro de mala gana a su asistente. "Una estructura no rígida no podría proporcionar la plataforma adecuada para nuestras investigaciones."

"Admítelo." Henchgirl miro hacia el pequeño Profesor. "Solo querías mostrar tu 'gran habilidad en la ingeniería' al construir una estructura mas grande, sin importarte el hecho de que los otros diseños hubieran sido mejores."

"Como te atreves a cuestionar…"

"Wow," Harry interrumpió, "lo que sea que sea, es genial. ¿De que lo llenaron?"

"De nada." El Profesor le dio la espalda a Henchgirl quien todavía seguía viéndolo de mala gana. "Es mas eficiente así."

"¿Qué quieren decir con nada?" Harry miro a sus dos amigos con extrañeza. "¿Cómo puede ser que no lo llenaran con nada?"

"Es todo acerca del volumen," el Profesor comenzó como si fuera a dar una clase. "Si pesa menos que el material en donde se desplaza entonces flota, si pesa mas se hunde, y si pesa lo mismo tiene una flotabilidad neutral."

"Pero como puede…" Harry se detuvo un momento para pensar, "no importa no quiero saber como lo hicieron. ¿Cómo suben y bajan?"

"Para subir bombeamos aire de la atmósfera que nos rodea hacia nuestros tanques, para bajar hacemos lo contrario y para que tenga flotabilidad neutral bombeamos hacia adentro o afuera dependiendo de si estamos ascendiendo o descendiendo."

"¿Cómo un submarino?" pregunto Harry con cautela.

"¿Un que?" pregunto el Profesor.

"Un barco que va bajo el agua." Respondió Harry. "Creo que funciona de la misma forma que su nave."

"Henchgirl, toma nota de esto."

"¿Cómo previene colisiones con otras naves aéreas?"

"¿Colisiones? ¿Otras naves aéreas?" pregunto el Profesor con nerviosismo.

"¿Saben que el cielo esta lleno de aviones cierto?"

"¿Pero mis investigaciones indican que los Muggles dejaron de usar los dirigibles?" dijo el Profesor confundido. "¿Si es así que es lo que usan?"

"Aviones, helicópteros, todo tipo de cosas." Harry explico encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y son muy usados?" el Profesor pregunto intrigado. "¿Mis fuentes indicaban que solo los usaban los militares y algunas de las familias mas ricas?"

"Las cosas cambiaron." Harry dijo suspirando. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"No," el Profesor sacudió la cabeza. "Gracias una vez mas Sr. Black, ha prevenido lo que hubiera sido un terrible accidente al informarnos de estos otros aviones."

"Me alegra poder ayudar." Dijo Harry sonriendo. "¿Qué están usando para hacer mover las hélices?"

"Henchgirl y yo construimos varias Bobinas Tesla para proveer el poder necesario a las turbinas." Sonrió el Profesor. "Íbamos a usar un Motor Stirling, pero el diseño de Tesla se veía mas interesante." **(1)**

"Eso es bueno, supongo." Respondió Harry, diciéndose mentalmente que necesitaba investigar más sobre ingeniería, "¿Y que van a hacer acerca de la tripulación?"

"Mientras no tratemos de hacer algo muy arriesgado, Henchgirl y yo somos lo único que necesita esta nave." Sonrió el Profesor. "¿Tienes alguna otra idea de artículos que podríamos construirle?"

"No lo se." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Seria buena idea tener algún tipo de varita de repuesto, que sea fácil de ocultar haciéndola pasar por algo mas. Y también me gustaría tener algún tipo de articulo que me permita ocultarme o hacerme invisible sin que nadie pueda detectarme, no como la capa invisible."

"¿Pueden ver a través de la capa de invisibilidad?" pregunto el Profesor levantando las cejas asombrado, "No sabia eso, ¿Quién puede hacerlo?"

"Se muy bien que Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore pueden." Respondió Harry rascándose la barbilla pensativo. "No estoy seguro como lo hace Dumbledore, pero Moody tiene un ojo giratorio mágico."

"Fascinante." Dijo el Profesor perdido en sus pensamientos. "Puede que nos tome un tiempo inventar algo así."

"No hay problema." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si pueden construir algo así, genial. Pero si no pueden, esta bien."

"Gracias por su fe en nosotros." Sonrió el Profesor. "Empezaremos a trabajar en eso en cuanto descubramos como resolver el posible choque aéreo que mencionó antes."

"¿Por qué no tratan de hacer algo parecido como lo que se usa en el Autobús Noctámbulo?" pregunto Harry con interés. "Tiene que viajar por calles muy transitadas y nunca choca con algo."

"Eso no funcionara." El Profesor movió la mano con desinterés, "el… permíteme un segundo."

"Claro." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Henchgirl, HENCHGIRL." El Profesor corrió en busca de su asistente.

Harry sonrió en cuanto su amigo estuvo fuera de vista, todavía trataba de entender como sentirse después de lo que había visto y hecho. Estas vacaciones supuestamente eran para relajarse unos meses, se suponía que eran toda una vida condensada en las vacaciones de verano. En vez de eso, parecía como si el universo se rehusara a dejarlo tranquilo, era como si estuviera destinado a ser atacado y metido en las peleas de los demás.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"¿Si?"

"Buenas tardes Sra. Granger." Le Sonrió el Director. "¿Me preguntaba si podría hablar con su hija unos momentos?"

"Claro." Le sonrió como respuesta la Sra. Granger. "Pase y tome asiento mientras voy por Hermione."

"Gracias." El Director le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas de abuelo.

"¿Quería verme Profesor?" pregunto Hermione cuando entro en la habitación.

"Si," asintió el Director. "estoy tratando de comunicarme con Harry, y esperaba que usted estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme."

"¿Por qué necesita hablar con el?" pregunto Hermione con expresión neutral.

"Hay varias cosas que necesito decirle, cosas que debí decirle hace mucho tiempo." Dijo el Director suspirando cansado, "también quisiera asegurarme que tenga una manera de contactar a la Orden si necesita ayuda o si esta en problemas."

"Oh," Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces no hará que regrese a la casa de sus tíos?"

"No," Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. "Me di cuenta de muchas cosas después de escuchar su teoría del por que se fue. Hay un viejo dicho, 'Aquellos que sacrifican la libertad por seguridad no merecen ni libertad ni seguridad.' Me pregunto en que es lo que me convierte esto, el hombre que estuvo de acuerdo en quitarle la libertad a alguien por su seguridad."

"Estoy segura que hizo lo que considero era lo mejor." Hermione trato de animar al viejo hombre.

"También hay un dicho para las buenas intenciones." El Directo forzó una sonrisa. Pero no es a lo que venia. ¿Tiene alguna idea de adonde pueda estar Harry? El Sr. Weasley piensa que podría estar viviendo y trabajando cerca de un estadio de Quidditch."

"A veces Ron no sabe la diferencia entre sus sueños y lo que la demás gente quiere." Hermione frunció el ceño. "Continuando con ese pensamiento, no creo que encuentre a Harry en alguna de las Bibliotecas mas maravillosas del mundo. Tal vez… tal vez en un circo o cerca de algún parque de diversiones, quizás en un zoológico."

"¿Qué le hace pensar eso?" los ojos de Dumbledore estaban llenos de interés.

"Creo que quiere llenar su verano de cosas que nunca pudo experimentar." Hermione pauso, "Harry no tuvo una buena niñez así que creo que quiere experimentar una de verdad."

"Gracias." Albus se maldijo en silencio por haber sido tan tonto. "Ha sido de mucha ayuda."

"Si encuentra a Harry," Hermione mordisqueó su labio inferior. "Dígale que nos escriba a Ron y a mi."

"Lo haré, y si usted lo encuentra," Dumbledore saco dos pequeños objetos de su manga, "déle uno de estos."

"¿Qué son Profesor?" pregunto Hermione tomando los dos objetos.

"¿Ha leído las noticias del Quisquilloso sobre el Sr. Black?"

"No he leído el Quisquilloso." Dijo Hermione sacudiendo su cabeza. "y no se quien sea el 'Sr. Black'."

"El Sr. Black es un mago que ha estado viajando por Europa haciéndole la vida difícil al lado Oscuro." Sonrió Dumbledor. "Estos pequeños objetos son conexiones portátiles de Red Flu que invento la gente del Sr. Black. Pude usar algo de influencia para adquirir estos dos antes de que salieran a la venta para el público en general. Hay un pequeño manual guardado por un lado del aparato y me dijeron que pasaran desapercibidos en el mundo Muggle."

"Gracias Profesor." Sonrió Hermione.

"Gracias Hermione." El Director le regreso la sonrisa. "Si ve a Harry, dígale… dígale que lo siento mucho."

"Lo haré."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"Estamos perdiendo muchos de nuestros lectores por ese papelucho de Lovegood." Un hombre de enorme tamaño movió sus brazos de manera cómica. "¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo recuperar nuestro lugar en el mercado y subir de nuevo nuestras ganancias?"

"Podríamos cambiar a otras historias que no sean de chismes y rumores sin sustento." Uno de los hombres sugirió. "Quizás los gustos del publico sobre las noticias a cambiado desde la reaparición del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado."

"Me gusta." El enorme hombre asintió. "El publico quiere fantasía para alejarse de la realidad acerca del Señor Oscuro. También ayudara a reducir costos cuando despidamos a la mayoría de nuestros reporteros, quien necesita reporteros cuando inventamos las cosas."

_¿Fudge un Mono?_

_Nuestras fuentes revelan que desde que Fudge fue nombrado Ministro de magia, los Maestros de Pociones del Ministerio han recibido órdenes regulares para hacer poción multijugos. Esto no puede parecer extraño, hasta que resaltamos que Slappy el chimpancé mágico desapareció de su jaula el mismo año en que el Ministro empezó en Hogwarts. Para aquellos que no recuerdan, Slappy era el chimpancé que fue reconocido por su uso de magia accidental al cambiar el color de sus… desechos. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**(1) **

Una **bobina de Tesla** (también simplemente: bobina tesla) es un tipo de transformador resonante, llamado así en honor a su inventor, Nikola Tesla. Las bobinas de Tesla están compuestas por una serie de circuitos eléctricos resonantes acoplados.

**Motor Stirling**.- Este motor, de gran antigüedad, continúa en investigación gracias a la versatilidad de fuentes de energía utilizables para su funcionamiento, ya que al necesitar solamente una fuente de calor externa al cilindro, es posible usar una gran variedad de fuentes energéticas (energía solar térmica, todo tipo de combustibles, uso de la biomasa, energía geotérmica, etcétera). Pueden buscar más de los dos en wikipedia.

**AN:** Bien sorry de nuevo por la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y espero actualizar mas seguido ya que acabo de terminar todos mis exámenes de este mes, gracias a Dios!! Me estaba muriendo del estrés!!

Respuestas a Reviews:

**CASIOPEAE:** ¿con que frecuencia suelo actualizar? Pues la verdad quisiera hacerlo cada semana, pero a veces me encuentro toda ocupada con cosas de la universidad. Por eso tarde tanto en actualizar esta vez, dos horribles semanas de exámenes, fueron un horror. Y pues la verdad diría una o dos semanas dependiendo lo que tenga que hacer.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** pues espero que si, pero como ya dijiste falta mucho todavía.

**TATIS:** jeje no, no se me olvida el final alternativo del otro pero la verdad estoy esperando avanzar un poquito mas con esta para luego subir el final alternativo. Aun que me da cosa traducirlo deberás lloro con el, es aun mas triste que el original. Awww me da cosa!!

Cualquier otra pregunta que tengan no duden en mandarme un Review o si solo quieren comentar algo ya saben que hacer!!

Besos a todos!!

Bye Bye!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	16. Tren Tren

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas más ricas que yo lo hacen.

La traducción de estas palabras están al final del capitulo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

--

Tren Tren

--

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Adiós Profesor, Henchgirl." Sonrió Harry. "Gracias por alegrarme, en serio… en serio necesitaba su apoyo."

"No me lo agradezcas amigo." El Profesor le sonrió. "Solo sigue dándonos ideas para experimentar."

"Lo haré." asintiendo a la vez que se volteaba y se alejaba de ellos.

Harry camino varias calles antes de detenerse y llamar un taxi, a veces olvidaba que ya no tenia que preocuparse por el dinero como otras personas lo hacían, no era como si lo fuera a necesitarlo en un año o dos.

"¿Hacia donde?" el conductor ni si quiera volteo a ver a su cliente.

"Al centro de la ciudad." Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos. "Despiérteme cuando lleguemos, y tómese su tiempo no tengo prisa."

"Como usted quiera." Asintió el conductor. "¿Algo mas?"

"No."

El viaje se paso en silencio, y varias veces el conductor vio nerviosamente a su pasajero quien aparentaba dormir en el asiento de atrás del taxi.

"Nos detuvimos." Comento Harry, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. "¿Ya llegamos?"

"Si señor." El conductor vio fijamente hacia delante. "¿Necesita algo mas?"

"No," Harry le dio el dinero. "Que tenga buen día."

"Gracias señor." El conductor asintió, recogiendo el dinero. "Usted también."

"Gracias." Harry salio del taxi y murmuro para si. "Austria, creo que el mejor lugar para ir es Austria."

Las manos del conductor temblaron a la vez que veía al hombre alejarse, no había entendido la orden de mantener vigilado al espantoso hombre con el rostro irreconocible y si hubiera trabajado en otro departamento se hubiera reído y olvidado de eso.

El conductor se calmo un poco y se adentro en el tráfico, el extraño hombre le había dado un mensaje que tenia que dar y no seria buena idea atrasar la entrega.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

No le tomo mucho a Harry encontrar la única tienda mágica en la ciudad, tomando aire algo nervioso, entro a la tienda.

"Un momento." Un viejo hombre que Harry asumió era el encargado de la tienda hablo desde atrás de la tienda. "¿En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Necesito encontrar alguna forma de transporte hacia Austria." Dijo Harry logrando mostrar una débil sonrisa.

"Yo puedo arreglar algo para usted." Sonrió el viejo hombre. "Pero me temo que tomara algo de tiempo."

"¿Cuanto?" pregunto Harry suspirando.

"Depende." El viejo hombre sonrió. "Será mejor que pase algo de tiempo viendo alrededor de la tienda, estoy seguro que tendré algo listo para cuando decida que comprar."

"Muy bien." Asintió Harry.

"Las mejores cosas están atravesando esa puerta." Comento el viejo hombre. "Será mejor que empiece por ahí, las cosas que tenemos aquí afuera son baratijas para los turistas."

"Si usted lo dice." Acepto Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Comenzaba a sospechar que no había un encargado de tienda cuerdo en el mundo.

Adentrándose por la puerta señalada, Harry paso varios minutos viendo todo y finalmente regreso al mostrador con una pequeña colección de artículos raros que había escogido.

"Veo que encontró varias cosas." Dijo el encargado viendo las cosas que Harry había puesto en el mostrador. "Interesante selección."

"La mayoría lo escogí por que no las reconocí." Admitió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Esto," dijo el hombre levantando una extraña bandera azul con un disco de oro rodeado por una corona verde con flores rojas, y una pequeña bandera de Gran Bretaña en la esquina superior. "Creo que estos son los colores del regimiento de una unidad de infantería británica, no estoy seguro de donde viene y me temo que no puedo decirle mucho acerca de ella."

"Esta bien," Harry se encogió de hombros. "tengo un amigo al que le encantara descifrar de donde viene."

"Me alegro. El siguiente articulo," el encargado de la tienda levanto una gran bola de acero. "Es una mazmorra portátil hecha por algún marqués en francia, como un… articulo de recreación. Viene con una gran variedad de… aparatos, y una biblioteca de referencia."

"¿Articulo recreativo?"

"Siguiendo con otro." El hombre levanto una larga cadena. "Se trata de un látigo de acero de varios miles de anillos entrelazados, tiene una gran variedad de encantos que permiten a un usuario cualificado a hacer un número sorprendente de trucos."

"Gracias," sonrió Harry. "¿Ya esta listo mi Traslador?"

"Antes de responder eso, creo que querrá comprar uno de estos también." El encargado de la tienda puso un gran tarro para cerveza junto a las demás compras de Harry.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Harry viendo la extraña tasa con sospecha.

"Es solo algo donde beber cerveza." El hombre viejo sonrió. "¿Por que?"

"Esta es una tienda de magia." Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. "Y estoy esperando que me diga por que esta vendiendo algo tan normal en esta tienda."

"¿Oh, eso es todo?" el hombre sonrió. "Ahora que lo menciona, pude haberle puesto accidentalmente unos cuantos hechizos para que se llene automáticamente de las bodegas de algunas de las fabricas de cervezas locales."

"¿Oh?" Harry comenzó a relajarse. "¿Por cuanto tiempo?"

"No estoy muy seguro de cuanto puedan durar los encantamientos." El hombre se encogió de hombros, después de todo lo que sus primos le estaban causando al chico, se merecía algún tipo de compensación. "Por lo menos unos años."

"Me lo llevare." Harry no podía esperar enseñárselo a los gemelos. "Gracias."

"Y ya que se llevara eso," el encargado de la tienda le sonrió. "tiene que tener uno de estos."

"¿Uno de que?" pregunto Harry cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la cien.

"Un termo que siempre se mantiene lleno." El encargado de la tienda dejo caer un gran termo de plata junto al montón. "Se llena con cualquier bebida no mágica que elija, justo lo necesario para complementar el tarro."

"Ok," Asintió Harry. "¿Esta el Tras…?"

"Y un perfecto complemento al termo y al tarro es este libro." El encargado de la tienda saco un libro bastante grande. "La Guía para el Mago Soltero para mantener feliz a su bruja o brujas, o incluso grupo de Veelas."

"Esta bien." Dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa. "¿Me puede dar el Traslador ahora?"

"No hay problema." El encargado de la tienda extendió su mano. "El Traslador esta listo y todo lo que tiene hacer es pagar para poder irse."

"Un momento." Harry extrajo un puñado de monedas. "Aquí tiene."

"Gracias." El hombre viejo le dio una bolsa de tela conteniendo las cosas que Harry había comprado y una pequeña cadena con cuentecillas de vidrio. "Se activara en tres, dos, uno."

Harry sintió como el mundo daba vueltas, y el Traslador lo llevo hacia su siguiente destino.

"Buenas Tardes." En cuanto Harry llego, un hombre con extraño uniforme le dio la bienvenida. "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?"

"Estoy bien." Dijo Harry comenzando a relajarse. "¿Cómo esta aquí en Austria? ¿Ningún ataque o sucesos extraños?"

"No señor." Respondió el ahora curioso agente de viajes. "¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Eh estado bajo mucho estrés en los últimos días y esperaba tener la oportunidad de relajarme sin ser tomado por sorpresa por todo lo raro que usualmente se presenta en mi vida."

"Ya veo." El agente de viajes dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué hay en la bolsa?"

"Esto," Harry miro hacia la bolsa que contenía las cosas que había comprado en la extraña tienda. "Solo algunas cosas que recogí en Alemania."

"¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?"

"Claro." Harry puso la bolsa sobre una mesa.

Los ojos del agente de viajes se agrandaron de asombro cuando vio todo lo que había en la bolsa. "¿Dijo que había recogido esto en Alemania?"

"¿Si?" asintió Harry. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No," el hombre sacudió la cabeza. "No pasa nada malo, es solo un pasatiempo que tengo y cuando vi la bandera… ¿Puedo preguntarle cual es su nombre?"

"Black." Harry le extendió su pasaporte.

"Eso no será necesario." El agente de viajes le regreso la bolsa. "Y déjeme ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a Austria, y desearle buena suerte y buena casería."

"¿Gracias?" Harry asintió lentamente. "¿Necesita algo mas?"

"No señor." El agente de viajes sonrió. "Estoy seguro que viene cansado del viaje, así que por que no va al pueblo y encuentra un hotel mientras voy a reportarme con mis superiores."

"¿Ok?" Harry se alejo del escritorio y recorriendo el resto del edificio.

El agente de viajes sonrió viendo la calmada retirada del misterioso Sr. Black, sentía lastima por el infeliz que el Sr. Black había venido a eliminar.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Saliendo del departamento de viajes, Harry se sentía algo abrumado por la cantidad de gente que venia de aquí para allá.

"Disculpe," una joven le llamo, distrayendo a Harry del mundo de gente que pasaba apurada. "¿Le gustaría algún tipo de transportación?"

"¿Qué?" Harry volteo hacia la mujer. "Lo siento. Es solo que no esperaba ver esto." Harry señalo la escena frente a el.

"Lo entiendo." La mujer asintió. "Viena es única en esto, es una de las pocas ciudades que usa grandes aeropuertos muggles para su centro de tramitaciones mágicas."

"¿Y ellos no notan nada extraño?"

"La mayoría del tiempo, están muy cansados, frustrados, y en un lugar extraño para ellos." La chica de encogió de hombros. "Cuando considero todo eso, a veces pienso que no necesitamos ni siquiera poner hechizos."

"Ya veo." Harry asintió. "Supongo que tiene sentido, ahora, ¿que fue lo que me pregunto hace rato?"

"Oh," la chica se sonrojo. "¿Solo preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda para conseguir transportación?"

"Puede," asintió Harry. "¿Cuáles son las opciones?"

"Bueno," la joven sonrió. "Lo primero que necesita decidir es si quiere métodos de transporte muggles o mágicos."

"Muggle supongo." Sonrió Harry.

"Ok," asintió la joven. "¿Necesita ayuda para arreglar las cosas en el mundo muggle?"

"No," dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. "No creo tener problemas arreglando las cosas."

"Entonces que tenga buen día señor." La chica sonrió alegre.

"Usted también." Sonrió Harry, para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el aeropuerto.

Harry exploro un poco el aeropuerto, maravillándose por lo que veía, los sonidos, y olores. Nunca había experimentado algo que parecía tan caótico, era todo tan nuevo para el, todo tan fascinante y antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían pasado horas. La mayoría de ellas se la había pasado nada mas viendo los aviones despegar y aterrizar. Hasta, que finalmente noto la hora, y un poco avergonzado por el hecho de pasar todo el ese tiempo viendo algo tan común como el despegar y aterrizar de los aviones, Harry fue hacia de la estación de tren.

"¿Algo para leer en el tren?" un hombre mayor cargando un periódico pregunto, "Solo un **chelín**, y bien lo vale."

"Muy bien." Harry paso unos segundos contando la cantidad adecuada de esa moneda. "Gracias."

"Siempre feliz de ayudar a un turista." El hombre mayor sonrió, a pesar de haber nacido con la cantidad insuficiente de magia, el también sufría por la maldición en su familia, y de igual manera era leal a la causa. No hacia daño hacer algo de dinero de un grupo de tontos puristas de la sangre, después de todo quien era lo bastante tonto como para atacar al infame Sr. Black. "Aquí tiene su cambio señor, que tenga buen día."

"Gracias." Harry sonrió. "Lo tendré."

El hombre mayor sonrió, pensando en todo el caos que se avecinaba gracias a sus acciones, el daño a las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro iba a ser inmenso… nada mal para un Squib que normalmente no era lo suficiente bueno para que lo notaran los miembros de mas alto nivel social en el mundo Mágico.

Harry tuvo que esperar poco tiempo antes de que su tren llegara y pronto encontró un asiento en el ultimo vagón, abriendo su periódico para pasar el tiempo pronto perdió el interés en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"¿Y bien?" el hombres con rasgos de rata pregunto nervioso.

"Después de escuchar tu problema, creo que ya encontré una solución." Respondió un hombre joven con una sonrisa, "Aunque, todavía pienso que seria mejor que me dejaran examinar la escena del accidente para asegurarme que mis cálculos son correctos."

"Y yo le digo que eso es imposible." Colagusano siseo enfadado. El Señor Oscuro no había estado muy complacido por el accidente con el Traslador que destruyo el equipo que envió a Suiza y había demostrado su enojoso con el mortifago encargado de hacer los Trasladores internacionales. "¿Cómo funciona?"

"Realiza un pequeño encantamiento para calcular la elevación del área destinada unos segundos antes de materializarse y automáticamente aborta el viaje si el destino esta a mas de diez pies de altura del piso." El joven resistió las ganas de reír. "Aunque debo admitir que todavía no entiendo por que algo así es necesario."

"No estoy autorizado para revelar secretos y lo sabes." Colagusano frunció el ceño, en ese momento el creador de Trasladores era muy importante para ellos, pero en cuanto empiece a sospechar algo, o tres segundos después de contratar a otro mago capaz de hacer Trasladores internacionales…

"Bueno," el creador de Trasladores hablo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Colagusano. "No dude en venir si tiene algún problema o alguna pregunta, aun que todavía no entiendo por que una tienda de mascotas necesita un Traslador tan especializado."

"Usted no tiene por que saberlo." Colagusano trato (y fallo) de lucir amenazante, antes de desaparecer con un pop.

Apareciendo de nuevo ante el trono en una oscura mansión.

"¿Y bien?" la Oscura figura en el trono siseo.

"Lo tengo amo." Colagusano se arrodillo y comenzó a besar lo último de la túnica de su amo.

"Entonces llévaselo al equipo de ataque." La voz del Señor Oscuro respondió.

"Si amo." Colagusano se levanto y retrocedió lentamente hasta salir de la habitación.

"Una cosa mas Colagusano."

"¿Si amo?" el hombre con parecido a una rata dijo con miedo.

"Quiero que acompañes al equipo." El Señor Oscuro siseo. "Quiero un reporte personal de esta misión en cuanto regreses."

"Si amo." el hombre con parecido a una rata dijo con aprensión a la vez que salía rápido de la habitación.

La mirada de miedo de Colagusano se transformo en una de superioridad cuando entro en la habitación asignada para el grupo de Mortifagos que se había escogido para la tarea de eliminar al Sr. Black.

"De pie." La mirada de desdeño en el rostro de Colagusano aumento. "Y toquen el Traslador, no querrán explicar al Señor Oscuro por que no asistieron a su misión y yo no esperare a que estén listos."

El grupo de Mortifagos toco el Traslador preparando al mismo tiempo sus varitas.

Justo antes de que el Traslador se activara, Colagusano sonrió ampliamente. "El Sr. Black morirá esta noche."

El grupo de Mortitontos apareció en el aire por un horrible segundo, pero con eso Colagusano experimento lo que el equipo anterior sintió antes de llegar a su fin. Varios Mortifagos gritaron de sorpresa cuando la gravedad obtuvo el control de nuevo y los atrajo a su destino, el cual resulto ser un metro mas abajo.

"¿Quién grito? ¿Quién es el cobarde en el ejercito del Señor Oscuro?" Colagusano grito tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

La mayoría ignoro a la rata, aun que uno que otro nuevo recluta bajo la mirada avergonzado.

"¿Dónde estamos y donde esta Black?" el Mortifago a cargo siseo molesto. "Será mejor que no hayas cometido un error rata."

"Yo no cometo errores." Dijo Colagusano intimidado, olvidándose de su anterior despliegue de superioridad. "Parece que estamos en las vías del Expreso de Hogwarts."

"¿Así parece no?" El Mortifago a cargo admitió a regañadientes. "Black debe de estar en el castillo, el viejo tonto amante de muggles, debe de haber puesto nuevas protecciones."

"Así es," admitió nervioso Colagusano. "No es mi culpa…"

Las demás palabras de Colagusano se perdieron ante el ruido estridente del tren haciendo su avance. La mayoría de los Mortifagos no tuvieron ni la oportunidad de gritar antes de que fueran aplastados por las ruedas de los diferentes vagones.

Arriba, Harry despego la vista del periódico cuando escucho un horrible grito mezclado con la corneta del tren a la distancia. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se pregunto por un segundo que había pasado para que sonara así el tren, para después encogerse de hombros y voltearse a leer el periódico, después se enteraría si era algo importante.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….**Grenzschutz Nine** mencionado en el capitulo 13, es comúnmente llamado GSG9, y según dicen que es muy bueno en lo que hacen.

**1.-** El **chelín austriaco** (schilling) era la moneda de curso legal de Austria antes de la introducción del Euro en 2002. Se dividía en 100 Groschen. La abreviatura oficial según la normativa ISO 4217 es ATS. El cambio oficial preestablecido fue de 1 EUR 13,7603 ATS.

**AN:** Sorry por el retraso estaba en exámenes finales, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones intentare actualizar mucho mas seguido así que no se desesperen que espero avanzar mucho la historia este verano y si es posible empezar con el final alternativo de RT o terminar otro capitulo de TSGA.

Cualquier otra pregunta que tengan no duden en mandarme un Review o si solo quieren comentar algo ya saben que hacer!!

Besos a todos!!

Bye Bye!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	17. ESO Duerme

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas más ricas que yo lo hacen.

La traducción de estas palabras están al final del capitulo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**ESO Duerme**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El regreso de los sobrevivientes que fueron a atacar al Sr. Black, fue recibido por el silencio de sus compañeros. A la vez que los diferentes Mortifagos se acercaban a los dos sobrevivientes del equipo de ataque, uno de ellos dio su último aliento y paso a mejor vida.

El otro sollozó en voz alta, "el... emboscada, todos están muertos." Después de eso el hombre tembló levemente y se unió a su equipo en el mas allá.

Los Mortifagos reunidos se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos, "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Uno de los nuevos reclutas pregunto.

"Tu ve a informar al Señor Oscuro lo que sucedió." Uno de los mas experimentados Mortifagos respondió, "Nosotros limpiaremos esto."

"Bien." El nuevo Mortifago acepto, queriendo irse tan lejos como fuera posible de los cuerpos sangrientos en el suelo.

Los otros Mortifagos mas experimentados vieron apenas conteniendo sonrisas malvadas de anticipación.

"¿QUE?" grito el Señor Oscuro. "CRUCIO."

"Empecemos con esto." El Mortifago experimentado señalo hacia el suelo. "Nuestro amo se enfadara si ve esto y tendrá una excusa para mostrarnos su desagrado ante la situación."

Los Mortifagos empezaron a mover los cuerpos.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Uno de ellos sonrió malévolamente levantando una rata inconsciente con una herida sangrando en donde antes empezaba la cola, "Parece que el amo no nos mostrara su disgusto después de todo."

"Heh," otro Mortifago dijo con desdeño. "Llévalo a ver al amo, después de todo no quisiera hacer esperar al Señor Oscuro."

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

Peter despertó ante la mirada fruncida de su amo y casi se hizo ahí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que sus días de escapar a la muerte estaban por terminar.

"Dime," la voz del Señor Oscuro sonaba extrañamente calmada. "Dime que paso con los hombres que mande para que mataran a Black."

"Yo... yo escuche un horrible grito y vi una luz muy brillante," Peter tembló ante el recuerdo. "Me transforme en rata y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cola, escuche un sonido muy raro y no pude ver nada después de que este se fue vi a dos de los nuevos Mortifagos tratando de activar el Traslador así que me arrastre hasta ellos."

"Ya veo," el Señor Oscuro asintió. "Aun que me cueste decirlo, tu castigo no será la muerte ya que aun puedo usarte en algo. CRUCIO."

"Lo siento, lo siento amo." La rata sollozo. "Siento haberle fallado Amo."

"Tu," el Señor Oscuro volteo hacia su victima anterior. "Prepara otro equipo, diles que regresen con éxito."

"Si amo." El joven Mortifago sollozo. "Lo haré de inmediato."

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

"Gracias a todos por venir," el hombre mayor de pelo gris miro a todos en la habitación. "muchos de ustedes a escuchado rumores sobre un mago llamado Black que se pasea por toda Europa haciéndoles la vida difícil a los puristas de sangre y a otros tipos malos que se encuentre."

"Si señor." Uno de los hombres de entre la multitud asintió. "¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?"

"Black llego a la ciudad anoche." El hombre mayor miro alrededor. "Y destruyó a un equipo de Mortifagos que se dedicaban a matar y casar, antes de que siquiera tuviéramos la oportunidad de instalar cualquier vigilancia."

"¿Cómo lo hizo?"

"No estamos seguros," admitió el hombre mayor frunciendo el ceño. "Parecen muertes accidentales y los cuerpos sufrieron demasiado daño para tener una conclusión clara."

"¿Entonces sigue enojado por lo que paso en Alemania?"

"Parece que se calmo un poco," el hombre mayor levanto algunas fotos que parecían ser el suelo de un matadero para que todos vieran. "como pueden ver, lo que sea que hizo, fue un desastre. Pero al contrario de la mayoría de las muertes en Alemania, estas parecen accidentes y mis contrapartes me dicen que le gusta que parezcan accidentes o coincidencias... basándonos en su comportamiento anterior lo que paso en Alemania no fue algo normal."

"¿Se tiene alguna idea de lo que le enojo?"

"Pregunte," el hombre mayor frunció el ceño. "y todo lo que me dijeron es que Black es muy grande, y que algo terrible paso que desato horribles recuerdos de otros tiempos."

"¿De que tiempo?" uno de los oficiales mas jóvenes pregunto.

"Los Alemanes sospechan que el Sr. Black pudo haber tenido algo que ver en la liberación de los campos," el hombre mayor suspiro cansado. "y ellos piensan que eso fue una de las cosas que lo hizo enojar."

Varios de los oficiales del departamento de leyes mágicas se movieron incómodos ante el silencio que siguió a ese último comentario.

"¿Cómo quiere que actuemos ante Black?" uno de los oficiales pregunto, rompiendo el silencio.

"Mantengan sus ojos sobre el y escuchen todo lo que dice. Me han dicho que le gusta dar concejos a la gente que lo sigue, no entren a su habitación del hotel sin ser invitados y sean educados con el." El hombre mayor sonrió con burla, "Quiero que lo trajeran aquí para un tour y dudo que venga si no somos educados."

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

Harry paso la mayoría de la mañana acostado en la cama y disfrutando de la habitación, después de tantos años teniendo que despertar en cuanto amanecía para hacer el desayuno de su 'familia' se sentía raro dormir hasta tarde y pasarse todo el día sin hacer nada, hasta que finalmente el hambre lo saco de la cama hasta donde el teléfono de la suite estaba para ordenar servicio a la habitación. Después de que su deseo de comer fue saciado, los ojos de Harry miraron alrededor en busca de entretenimiento. Se detuvieron por largo rato en la televisión situada en el centro de la habitación antes de ir hacia su equipaje, y los libros dentro de este, con gran pesar. Hermione lo mataría si pasaba toda sus vacaciones sin hacer algo productivo, además que podría haber algo dentro de los libros que lo ayudaran a sobrevivir hasta su cumpleaños numero dieciocho... resoplando ante ese pensamiento y sonriendo con cinismo, Harry saco uno de los libros y comenzó a leer.

"Servicio a la habitación." La lectura de Harry fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta.

"Un momento," Harry volteo su libro y lo dejo en la mesa por un lado de donde estaba sentado y camino hacia la puerta. "Pase."

"Gracias señor." El empleado del hotel miro la habitación. "¿Leyendo un poco?"

"Siempre es buena idea leer un poco para actualizar la mente." Sonrió Harry. "¿Trajo lo que ordene?"

"Justo aquí señor." El hombre asintió, señalando la bandeja. "¿Dónde la pongo señor?"

"En la mesa esta bien." Señalo Harry. "¿Algo mas?"

"No señor." El empleado del hotel sacudió la cabeza. "Solo que esta comida y cualquier otra que pida son obsequios de la gerencia."

"Gracias." Asintió Harry.

"Por nada señor." Asintió el otro hombre. "¿Así que si no me necesita para nada mas?"

"No," Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo todo lo que necesito."

"Entonces que pase buen día señor."

Harry vio como el otro hombre cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta, los extraños movimientos de cautela del otro hombre causaron que la paranoia de Harry se activara. Viendo la comida con hambre y sospecha, Harry agarro uno de los libros que estaba leyendo y comenzó a buscar hasta encontrar la sección de venenos.

Un movimiento de varita y diciendo el hechizo dejo en Harry una mezcla de sentimientos de alivio y vergüenza, si no aprendía a relajarse entonces iba a terminar como Moody antes de que terminara el verano. Por otra parte, Moody había sobrevivido a muchos atentados contra su vida.

"Profesor." Harry llamo por su encendedor. "¿Profesor, esta ahí?"

"No," una voz femenina le respondió. "Pero yo si, ¿qué necesita Sr. Black?"

"¿Henchgirl?"

"Sip," la voz soltó unas cuantas risitas. "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Me preguntaba si podrían inventar algún objeto que detectara venenos y esas cosas." Harry pregunto en voz baja. "Estaría bien si hiciera otras cosas también, pero algo que detectara venenos fue lo primero que pensé."

"Ok," respondió la vez de Henchgirl. "Añadiremos a la lista algo que detecte venenos, ¿necesita algo mas?"

"No," sonrió Harry. "¿Y tu?"

"Por ahora no." Respondió rápidamente Henchgirl. "Pero si pienso en algo, se lo haré saber."

"Gracias, adiós."

"Adiós."

Después de ocuparse de eso, Harry se sentó y comenzó a comer.

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

Al mismo tiempo, el hombre que había entregado la comida del Sr. Black se preparaba para dar su reporte.

"Este es el guardia a cargo de vigilar a Black llamando al cuartel." El hombre llamo por medio de su propio Zippo. "Tengo el reporte de mi primer encuentro con el Sr. Black."

"Reporte." Una voz sin emoción le respondió.

"Le entregue la comida y hablamos por unos minutos, estaba leyendo cuando llegue y me aconsejó que la investigación era esencial para nuestra línea de trabajo."

"¿Viste lo que estaba leyendo?"

"No," el agente respondió con pesar. "La mayoría de los títulos estaban escritos en lenguajes que desconozco."

"Ya veo," la voz respondió. "Continué."

"Después que salí," termino el hombre. "creo que realizo alguna clase de hechizo de detección mientras estaba en el pasillo, pero no reconocí su Aura Mágica."

"Eso también es entendible, el Sr. Black tiene la costumbre de usar hechizos raros, oscuros y desconocidos." La voz pauso por un momento, "también es entendible que el Sr. Black te reconociera cuando entraste a la habitación. Por lo que me han dicho nadie a podido engañarlo y sigue el juego hasta que se cansa de los que lo vigilan."

"Entiendo." El hombre asintió. "guardia a cargo de vigilar a Black cambio y fuera."

"Cuartel cambio y fuera."

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

Harry paso el resto del día leyendo varios libros y pidiendo servicio a la habitación. Al final del día, dejo los libros y fue a dormir con planes para el siguiente día bailando en su cabeza.

Harry despertó tarde el día siguiente y se levanto de la cama de inmediato, ahora era el día para echar a andar sus planes. Ahora iba a ser el día en que haría algo tan extraño y humillante que ninguno de sus amigos de Hogwarts debería de saber.

Marchando hasta la recepción, Harry entrego la llave.

"¿Registrando de salida, Señor?"

"No," Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Saldré todo el día y sospecho que terminare bebiendo un poco y no quiero perderla."

"Entiendo señor." El empleado asiento. "La tendremos lista para cuando usted regrese."

"Gracias." Asintió Harry. "Regresare mas tarde, si no mañana a mas tardar."

"Que tenga buen día señor." El empleado del hotel espero hasta que su cliente se fuera antes de llamar a sus superiores. No importaba si Black sabia que era vigilado, seria de mala educación ser muy obvio.

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

"Buenas tardes señor." Un para de hombre se acercaron al Sr. Black. "¿Cómo esta hoy?"

"Estoy bien," respondió Harry educadamente. "¿Y ustedes?"

"Bien," los hombres asintieron. "Nosotros trabajamos para el departamento de leyes mágicas y nos preguntábamos, ¿si podríamos hacerle unas preguntas?"

"Claro," Harry se encogió de hombros. "Pregunten."

"Para empezar, ¿Le importaría decirnos a donde se dirige?"

"Salzburgo," sonrió Harry. "Escuche que es una hermosa ciudad y me gustaría ir a ver algunas cosas."

"Lo es," uno de los hombre estuvo de acuerdo con el. "¿Ya arreglo la transportación?"

"Todavía no." Sonrió Harry. "¿Hay algo que me recomiende?"

"Bueno," uno de ellos sonrió. "¿Le molestaría acompañarnos? Tenemos que ir de todas maneras."

"Claro." Les sonrió Harry. "Y gracias."

"No ahí problema." El hombre asintió hacia su compañero, quien se desapareció con un pop. "Mi compañero regresara en unos minutos con un Traslador."

"Gracias." Asintió Harry. "Que suerte que iban a ir ustedes también a Salzburgo."

"Si, suerte." El hombre sonrió ampliamente, resistiendo las ganas de reír. "Por cierto, ¿escucho sobre un grupo de Mortifagos que encontraron en las vías del tren el otro día?"

"No," Harry abrió los ojos luciendo preocupado. "¿Qué paso? ¿Salió alguien herido?"

"Solo los Mortifagos." El hombre estaba asombrado de la actuación de Black, si no supiera juraría que no tenia nada que ver con lo que paso. "Parece que se aparecieron por Traslador y fueron asesinados por el tren, un _muy_ desafortunado... _accidente_."

"Si," asintió Harry estando de acuerdo. "Lo bueno es que se ocuparon de ellos antes de que hicieran algún daño, suerte que fueron tan descuidados con su punto de aparición."

"Si," el hombre estuvo de acuerdo. "Suerte."

La conversación fue interrumpida por la reaparición del otro hombre.

"Ya tengo el Traslador," dijo el hombre sonriendo y moviendo un zapato viejo. "Agarren alguna parte para poder irnos."

"¿Hacia donde ahora Sr. Black?" uno de los oficiales Austriacos pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno," Harry pauso. "Primero, hay algo que quiero hacer en las colinas. Después de eso, planeo divertirme un poco."

"Muy bien," el hombre asintió. "vamos."

Los tres hombres pasaron la mayoría del viaje conversando sobre diferentes cosas, sobre la insurrección en Inglaterra hasta sobre lo raro de que Mortifagos seguían muriendo en diferentes accidentes.

"Llegamos," uno de los oficiales le sonrió. "aquí es el sitio mas desértico que puede encontrar tan cerca de la ciudad, las protecciones impiden que los habitantes noten el lugar y arruinen la belleza natural."

"Gracias." Les sonrió Harry. "Aprecio mucho que se molestaran trayéndome hasta aquí."

"No fue problema Sr. Black." El segundo oficial respondió, "nos alegro acompañarlo."

"Iré a hacer algo," dijo Harry sonriendo. "no me tardo."

"Diviértase." El oficial le sonrió.

"Lo hare." Harry respondió inocentemente y comenzó a alejarse.

Harry camino hasta la colina más cercana y se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, y después de mirar alrededor asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía y aclaro la garganta y comenzó a cantar.

"Las colinas están vivas, y están comiendo a las personas," para después reír a carcajadas. Había querido hacer eso desde la primaria cuando había visto 'The sound of music.' "Espero que nadie se entere de esto." Harry murmuro, sus compañeros de cuarto no iban a dejar de molestarlo si se enteraban, y quien sabe que cosa retorcida haría Snape si lo sabia. No, seria mejor que lo mantuviera como un secreto.

"Escuchaste eso," uno de los oficiales escondidos murmuro hacia su compañero. "ESO puede que este escapando."

"Si lo escuche." La voz del otro hombre adquirió un tono sombrío. "Me encantaría saber como es que supo que ESO siquiera existía."

"Volvamos al camino." El otro le dijo en voz baja. "Me han dicho que al Sr. Black le gusta mantener la ilusión de que nadie lo sigue."

Los hombres se levantaron y fueron hacia el camino solo momentos antes del regreso de Harry.

"Gracias por esperar." Les sonrió Harry. "Solo tenia que sacar algo que me estaba guardando."

"No hay problema." Uno de los oficiales sonrió, "aun que me temo que tendremos que dejar de acompañarlo en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo."

"Oh," Harry pregunto levantando una de sus cejas. "¿Se presento algo?"

"Si," uno de los oficiales le dijo. "algo paso que tenemos que arreglar de inmediato."

"Buena suerte con eso entonces." Dijo Harry sonriéndoles.

Los tres regresaron a Salzburgo y los dos oficiales se despidieron de Harry con amabilidad, dejando a Harry planeando las actividades que haría solo por el resto del día.

"Disculpe."

Harry volteo hacia dos mochileras rubias con gran busto que acababan de hablarle. "¿Si?"

"¿Sabe donde esta el tour de 'The sound of Music'?"

"Me temo que no." Dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero suena interesante, ¿Les importaría si las acompaño?"

"Para nada." Las dos mochileras suecas sonrieron. "Vamos."

No les tomo mucho encontrar el tour y pronto los tres se pasaron varias horas visitando los lugares en donde se filmo la película en compañía de otro grupo de mochileros que habían estado tomando y no dejaban de cantar.

Terminaron la noche en un hotel llamado Yoho bebiendo unas cuantas jarras de cerveza y escuchando las canciones de la película 'The sound of Music' que habían puesto en la televisión. Lo último que Harry recordaba antes de que todo se volviera negro era haberse acostado debajo de la llave del agua mientras veía a unos alemanes altos y gordos bailar sobre las mesas mientras vestían leotardos rosas acompañados de su tutu.

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

"Jefe," uno de los oficiales del departamento de leyes mágicas que había acompañado al Sr. Black entro apresurado en la oficina de su superior, "las protecciones que mantenían encerrado a ESO están empezando a desintegrarse."

"¿Que?" el hombre levanto las cejas sorprendido, "Explíquese."

"Estábamos hablando con el Sr. Black y nos explico que quería caminar un poco en las colinas para ocuparse de algo."

"¿Y?"

"Observamos como revisaba las protecciones, entonces grito que ESO iba a comenzar a comer gente." El oficial frunció el ceño. "Después nos encontramos con Black de nuevo y aseguro que había ido a responder el llamado de la naturaleza."

"Le gusta fingir que es inocente." El hombre mayor movió su mano en señal de que no le diera mucha importancia. "¿Qué paso después?"

"Acompañamos al Sr. Black de regreso a Salzburgo y lo vimos irse con un par de mochileras suizas muy atractivas." El oficial sonrió ampliamente, "entonces alertamos a todos los que pudimos en Salzburgo y regresamos a la prisión."

"Continúe," el hombre mayor lucho por lucir calmado.

"Les tomo a los especialistas tres horas encontrar el punto débil en las protecciones," el oficial sacudió la cabeza asombrado. "Le tomo a un equipo de doce expertos tres horas encontrar algo que el Sr. Black encontró en treinta segundos. Parece que alguien a estado debilitando una porción de las protecciones encargada de controlar las alarmas, con estas fuera del camino ellos hubieran podido liberar a ESO cuando quisieran."

"¿Confió en que ya se están encargando de todo?"

"Si señor, todo esta bajo control y se esta investigando como pudieron llegar hasta las protecciones."

"Bien." El hombre mayor asintió. "Aun que me pregunto como supo Black sobre ESO."

"También yo señor, así que busque en los archivos," el oficial pauso por unos segundos. "Y el treceavo… el treceavo fue archivado como el desconocido mago de negro."

"Ya veo," el hombre mayor exhalo, "los Alemanes dijeron que era algo mayor y los Italianos mucho mas que algo mayor."

"¿Señor?"

"Los Italianos piensan que a estado por los alrededores por lo menos unos dos mil años." El hombre mayor resoplo con burla. "Explicaría como hace lo que ha demostrado hacer."

"Creo que si señor."

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

**AN:** Otro capitulo mas, Harry tendrá algo mas de diversión en Austria y luego se ira a Hungría. Lean mas abajo para el extra que aparecerá en algunos de los capítulos. Y gracias a TOODOS por esperar tanto por el siguiente capitulo, lo aprecio mucho. Besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

**Hace mil años:**

"Gracias por ayudarnos a vencer a ESO." El mago le dijo al desconocido. "Antes de irse, ¿podría por lo menos decirnos su nombre?"

"Nombres no son importantes," el mago con la capa negra respondió. "Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar."

"Entonces me despido extraño," el mago asintió. "Sepa que siempre será bienvenido en estas tierras."

"Gracias… amigo." El mago sonrió, para después subir a su caballo y cabalgar hacia el ocaso. Por que oh por que sus padres tenían que nombrarlo Theodoric el Accidente.

**-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --**

The sound of music – La novicia Rebelde (película realizada en 1965)

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	18. Feliz Cumpleaños por adelantado Neville

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, otras personas más ricas que yo lo hacen.

La traducción de estas palabras están al final del capitulo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-------------------------------------------------------

Feliz Cumpleaños por adelantado Neville

-------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry tenía la horrible sensación de que su boca sabía a piso de baño de hombres y sentía la cabeza como si hubiera sido usada como yunque por una comunidad de herreros.

Gruñendo de dolor, se forzó a levantarse, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Dando unos cuantos pasos torpes hacia la puerta, Harry logro encontrar la salida del edificio donde había despertado.

Harry pasó unos cuantos minutos caminando con torpeza por la calle hasta que un taxista se apiado de él y se acerco.

"Parece que necesita que lo lleven a algún lado." El conductor le sonrió con algo de burla.

"Si," Harry acepto. "Solo lléveme a donde sea que pueda pedir un aventón a Viena."

"Heh, claro." El taxista vio a su cliente por el espejo retrovisor. "¿Mala noche?"

"Se podría decir," acepto Harry. "Solo desearía recordar que paso después de mi decima bebida."

"Todos tenemos noches como esas." El taxista simpatizó con el. "Solo cierre los ojos y lo despertare cuando lleguemos a donde vamos."

"Gracias," Asintió Harry, aceptando seguir el consejo del conductor.

Le tomo a Harry varias agonizantes horas para volver a su hotel, cuando llego se encontró con uno de los dos oficiales que lo habían escoltado hasta Salzburgo, quien lo estaba esperando.

"Buen día, Sr. Black." El Agente sonrió. "Como esta hoy."

"Un poco cansado." Harry le sonrió forzadamente. "Tuve una noche algo... ajetreada."

"Me imagino." Le sonrió el Agente. "Le vengo a invitar a dar un tour por el Cuartel Nacional de Leyes Mágicas, le puedo confirmar a mi superior que acepta la invitación."

"Un momento." Harry miro su reloj. "¿Podría volver en unas horas? En serio necesito descansar un poco."

"Claro." Asintió el agente. "Lo esperare en el Lobby dentro de tres horas."

Harry volvió a ver su reloj. "En cuatro suena mejor."

"Si señor." El hombre acepto rápidamente. "Regresare por usted en cuatro horas."

"Bien," asintió Harry. "Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego Sr. Black," el Agente respondió antes de desaparecer con un pop.

Harry gruño casi arrastrándose hacia el elevador, una siesta y un puñado de analgésicos esperándole.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"¿Esta todo listo?" el Señor Oscuro pregunto con un tono de calma que solo lo hacia sonar mas peligroso.

"Solo esperamos que los Trasladores estén listos mi Lord." El Mortifago dijo con una tonta sonrisa, "en cuanto estén listos atacaremos."

"Excelente." El Señor Oscuro ronroneo siniestramente. "Black pronto respirara su ultimo aliento."

"Si Amo." El tonto Mortifago estuvo de acuerdo idiotamente.

"CRUCIO, Bwahahahahahahahahaha." El Señor Oscuro sonrió malévolamente, amaba su vida.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Harry despertó y se paso varios minutos contemplando el techo antes de adquirir la motivación para salir de la cama. Caminando a tropezones por la habitación, logro vestirse y pronto se encamino hacia el Lobby.

"¿Esta listo para irnos Sr. Black?" el Agente pregunto cuando Harry salió del elevador.

"Si," Asintió Harry. "¿Trae un Traslador?"

"Justo aquí señor." El Agente asintió, extendiendo un pedazo de papel. "Y debería de activarse en tres, dos, uno."

"¿Es aquí?" pregunto Harry, mentalmente notando que la resaca hacia el viaje en Traslador mucho mas... emocionante de lo normal.

"Si señor." El Agente asintió. "Estamos en la recepción del edificio principal del cuartel por el momento."

"Bien." Harry asintió examinando las protecciones. "Se ven bastantes seguras, no quisiera probarlas cuando estén terminadas."

"¿Después de que estén terminadas, señor?" el agente pregunto confundido.

"Hmm," Harry contesto sin siquiera dejo de examinarlas. "Oh, las protecciones. La sección completada proporciona una gran cantidad de protección, pero las secciones incompletas parecen no poder detener ni a un grupo de primero de año con algo determinación. Debo admitir que los parches improvisados que han lanzado sobre ellos parecen bastante impresionantes, dudo que la mayoría de la gente note que no son más algo superficial para cubrir apariencias."

"Ya veo señor." El agente rio con nerviosismo. "¿Cómo noto que los parches eran inefectivos?"

"Son de otro color," Harry sacudió su cabeza pensativo. "Resaltan como un pez fuera del agua, pero creo que seria difícil notarlos en blanco o negro."

"Si señor," acepto el agente. "casi imposible."

"Gracias por darme tiempo de ver esto," dijo Harry señalando el edificio. "¿Qué es lo siguiente en la agenda?"

"Um," el agente se tardo un momento en reorganizar sus pensamientos. "Un recorrido por las áreas de contención, señor."

"¿Podríamos posponer eso hasta después de que coma algo?" dijo Harry viendo su reloj. "¿O algo de café?"

"Claro señor," asintió el agente. "¿Estaría bien para usted si come en la cafetería del lugar?"

"Claro," acepto Harry. "Siento causarle tantas molestias, pero no he comido nada hoy y hasta ahorita me di cuenta de que estaba muy hambriento."

"Como ya lo dije antes señor, no es ninguna molestia." el agente le aseguro con una sonrisa, "Por aquí señor."

Harry siguió al hombre por varios pasillos bastante confusos hasta finalmente llegar a su destino.

"Me temo que no tenemos mucha variedad disponible en estos momentos," dijo el agente frunciendo el ceño. "Pero estoy seguro que encontraremos algo."

"Lo que sea esta bien," acepto Harry. "Solo quiero tener algo en el estomago."

"Entonces espere aquí," el agente le señalo una mesa. "e iré a hablar con el cocinero."

"Gracias." Dijo Harry antes de sentarse.

"No hay de que señor." Dijo el agente asintiendo, antes de irse de prisa, regresando minutos mas tarde con un sándwich y un par de tasas de café.

"Gracias." Asintió Harry agradecido, estirando la mano para agarrar el sándwich.

"Como decía antes," comenzó el agente. "Nuestras áreas de contención son piezas de arte, cada una esta equipada con campos de restricción mágica, aumento de gravedad, y protecciones internas."

"¿Cómo funcionan?" pregunto Harry siguiendo la platica por educación.

"Los campos de restricción mágica, bueno en el nombre viene la explicación, pero hemos podido incluirle algunos avances que puede que no conozca," el Agente dijo entusiasmado. "se construyeron para que puedan drenar toda clase de magia de cualquier tipo de transporte mágico. El Aumento de Gravedad o AG dificultan el movimiento y esperamos que también tenga un efecto negativo en la magia del sujeto. Finalmente, las protecciones internas permiten el acceso de gente pero no la salida de ella. Incluimos eso por si acaso llegamos a perder los campos de restricción y así evitar un escape masivo."

"Fascinante." Harry intento y fallo mostrar algo de interés.

"¿Cuándo quiere que vayamos a las áreas de contención, Sr. Black?"Pregunto el agente tomando algo de su tasa de café.

Harry miro hacia la mitad de sándwich que le quedaba, hablar de la prisión le había quitado el apetito. "Ahora estaría bien."

"Entonces vayamos de una vez, señor." El agente se levanto de un brinco y guio a Harry por otro laberinto de pasillos.

"¿Ahí alguna razón por la que decidieron usar barrotes normales?" pregunto Harry viendo las celdas con una expresión de aburrimiento.

"¿Ahí alguna otra forma, señor?" pregunto el agente entusiasmado.

"No lo se," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, "supongo que podrían usar algún tipo de vidrio blindado o..." Harry parpadeo sorprendido al ver a la docena de Mortifagos que habían aparecido por Traslador en una de las celdas que habían estado vacías momento antes.

"MUERE BLACK," una débil luz anaranjada salió de una de las varitas de los Mortifagos y desapareció solo a unos centímetros de la nariz de Harry.

"Wow, ustedes en verdad son buenos." Harry sonrió con burla hacia los Mortifagos, "aun que les tendrá que decir a sus hombres que la próxima vez les quiten primero las varitas antes de ponerlos en sus celdas."

"Si señor." El agente asintió débilmente.

"No crean que no aprecio la demostración que decidieron hacer para mi," dijo Harry riendo. "Ahora se por que querían que viniera a las celdas con tanta insistencia. Me encanto la forma en que hicieron que estos 'Mortifagos' aparecieran justo en el momento perfecto y me lanzaran un hechizo que desapareciera a unos centímetros de mi, efectivamente mostrando lo eficiente que son sus protecciones."

"Si señor." El agente volvió a asentir tontamente.

"¿Hacen esto para todos los recorridos?" sonrió Harry, "si no le agradezco por hacerlo para mi. Dios esto es genial."

"Si usted lo dice señor." El agente asintió. "¿Podría esperar afuera por un momento?"

"Claro," asintió Harry. "De nuevo, gran espectáculo, felicite a su jefe de mi parte."

"Lo hare señor," el agente solo asintió. "Lo hare."

Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación, contratar a unos cuantos Aurores y vestirlos como Mortifagos para que aparecieran en el momento justo era brillante. En verdad demostraba lo efectivo que eran las protecciones y hacían que uno se sintiera especial al tomarse tantas molestias solo para hacer especial el recorrido.

El Agente de Leyes Mágicas de Austria continúo mirando por unos segundos antes de sacar su nuevo encendedor y llamar a su Jefe.

"¿Qué pasa?" la voz gruñona del Jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas pregunto. "Estuve toda la noche conduciendo la investigación de la protecciones alrededor de ESO, así que mejor que sea importante."

"Varios Mortifagos acaban de aparecer por Traslador en una de las celdas de contención, señor," el agente resistió la urgencia de soltar unas cuantas risitas por los nervios. "El Sr. Black quería que le enviara una felicitación por tan memorable demostración sobre cuan efectivas son las nuevas protecciones."

"¿QUE?" el Jefe pregunto, sin mostrar fatiga alguna. "Si esto es una broma..."

"Creo que puede ser, señor." El agente rio nervioso. "Pero no la parte de los Mortifagos que aparecieron en la celda, eso es real."

"Ya veo," el Jefe respiro profundamente. "Decían que Black tenia un sentido del humor muy raro, un equipo va en camino. Lleve a Black al resto del recorrido y no le de la satisfacción de mostrar mas su sorpresa, reaccionar ante sus bromas solo lo alentaría a hacer mas de ellas... y no creo que podremos sobrevivir a mas bromas del Sr. Black."

"Si señor." El agente asintió idiotamente. "Le enseñare enseguida a Black la sala de practicas de lanzamientos."

"Si haga eso." Acepto el Jefe. "Cambio y fuera."

El agente coloco con cuidado su encendedor de nuevo en su bolsillo y camino fuera de la habitación hasta encontrarse al todavía sonriente Sr. Black.

"¿Le gustaría ver ahora la sala de practicas de lanzamiento, señor?" pregunto el Agente, logrando mantener su profesionalismo.

"Claro," Harry acepto. "Vamos."

"Por aquí señor." El agente comenzó a caminar. "la sala de lanzamiento nos permite practicar los hechizos mas... destructivos de nuestro inventario sin causar algún daño por accidente. La pared al fondo esta compuesta por varias capas de acero y de casi tres pies de roca. Y como una precaución mas, también esta hechizada para que sea mas fuerte y para que se auto repare."

"Suena interesante," comento Harry. "¿Qué tan seguido practican?"

"La Política del departamento señala que el personal de campo debe practicar cada semana, y en cuanto a nuestras áreas mas _importantes_ deben de practicar diariamente. Mientras que los trabajadores de oficina deben practicar cada mes o cada dos meses. En cada practica la mayoría dura una hora antes o después de iniciar o terminar el día. Se sorprendería de lo relajado que queda después de destrozar cosas grandes para dejar solo escombros."

"Suena genial," Harry asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Lo es," dijo el agente. "Llegamos, ¿le gustaría probar?"

"Me encantaría." Dijo Harry asintiendo rápidamente. "¿Qué hago?"

"Parece en la línea amarilla," el hombre indico la línea que dividía la gran habitación. "Y llame al blanco, y un pedazo de piedra se levantara del suelo, si prefiere que sean de madera solo llame a los blancos de madera, y si quiere probar su puntería entonces llame al tiro al blanco."

"¿Eso es todo?" Harry pregunto a la vez que caminaba hacia la línea.

"Eso es todo," le confirmo el agente. "diviértase."

"¿Qué hechizo usare?" sonrió Harry, sacando su corta varita.

"¿Qué tal algo poderoso?" el agente sugirió, queriendo ver que tipo de hechizos podía usar el Sr. Black. "Que varita tan interesante."

"Un amigo la hizo para mi." comento Harry buscando en su mente el hechizo correcto para empezar. "Mide .38 pulgadas de diámetro, y es muy especial."

"Me imagino, aunque un poco mas chica que las usuales." Asintió el agente pensativo. "El tamaño no afecta el pod..." el agente no termino al ver la gran esfera negra que salía de la punta de la varita y destruía por completo al blanco, y buena parte de la pared detrás de este. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Hmm?" Harry voltio su cabeza hacia el. "solo un poco de magia Rusa para batallas. Lo que le falta de exacto, lo compensa con lo destructivo."

"Ya veo," el agente lucho por mantener la compostura. "Que hechizo tan interesante, ¿le gustaría ir a la ultima parte del recorrido o le gustaría practicar un poco mas?"

"Es mejor seguir," Harry se encogió de hombros. "Aun que fue genial usar su sala de practicas, tendré que conseguirme una algún día."

"Bien," el agente sonrió, empezando a entender un poco el sentido del humor de Black. "La ultima sección es la pared conmemorativa, tiene el nombre de todo los agentes que perdieron la vida mientras prestaban sus servicios."

"Ya veo," dijo Harry asintiendo solemnemente. "Lléveme para mostrar mi respeto ante ellos y luego regresemos a mi hotel, no creo que me encuentre de buen humor después de ver eso."

"Lo entiendo," el agente asintió. "La pared esta por aquí."

Harry pasó un rato viendo los nombres grabados en la pared y preguntándose si había algo similar en Inglaterra para ir a verla. "que descansen en paz."

"Compañeros que ya fallecieron." el agente accedió dándole un pedazo de cuerda a Harry. "Se activara cuando diga la palabra _hotel_. Fue un placer tenerlo aquí Sr. Black."

"Fue un placer venir," asintió Harry. "Hotel."

Harry apareció en el Lobby del hotel e inmediatamente camino hacia el elevador. Después de presionar el boten para ir a su piso, cerro los ojos y espero. Momentos antes de llegar a su piso, escucho un ruido lejano que sonaba sospechosamente como 'mueeeeeereeeeee'. Abriendo los ojos, miro a su alrededor con sospecha antes de cerrarlos nuevamente asegurándose a si mismo de que estaba solo todavía y que solo había sido su imaginación.

Debajo de él, el segundo grupo de Mortifagos había caído hacia su muerte en el hueco del elevador. No los encontrarían hasta que el olor alertara a las autoridades de que algo estaba mal.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"Reporte," el Jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas ordeno.

"Si señor." El agente que había acompañado a Harry por el edificio acepto de inmediato. "Cuando Black llego, pregunto por las protecciones y comento que había varios huecos en ellas que podían permitir la entrada incluso a los menos entrenados para hacer eso. Le ofrecí mostrarle la prisión y el declino la oferta, diciendo que quería comer algo primero. Fuimos a la cafetería y hablamos sobre algunos de los avances que se habían realizado en las protecciones de las celdas de contención, Black vio su reloj y sugirió ir a verlas. También debo añadir que el apetito de Black desapareció en cuanto vio el reloj y dejo la mitad del sándwich. Fuimos a las celdas y de inmediato un grupo de Mortifagos aparecieron en ellas, Black ni siquiera parpadeo cuando uno de ellos lanzo un hechizo hacia el."

"Así que parece que los estaba esperando," el Jefe rio. "y si le preguntamos, estoy seguro que el nos hará notar que es una gran coincidencia que un grupo de Mortifagos semi- entrenados llegaran justo después de que el nos dijera que las protecciones eran tan frágiles."

"¿Usted cree que el haya arreglado que aparecieran ahí señor?" el agente pregunto con cara de sorpresa.

"No," el hombre mayor movió la cabeza de forma negativa. "Nuestro interrogatorio a mostrado que el Señor Oscuro los mando a esta misión, dudo que Black tenga el poder de arreglar algo así. Por otra parte, es muy posible que tenga espías entre los Mortifagos quienes le informaron a que hora iba a ser el ataque."

"Entiendo señor," el agente asintió. "Después de eso, fuimos hacia la sala de practicas y Black vaporizo uno de los blancos con un hechizo desconocido. El mencionó que era magia de combate Rusa, pero ninguno de los hechizos de identificación a podido saber que es."

"¿Qué es lo que han obtenido?"

"Nada señor," el agente movió su cabeza negando. "y el equipo forense que enviaron después no pudo hallar ninguna evidencia de que se había usado algo de magia."

"Interesante," el hombre mayor asintió. "Siga."

"Después de eso, visitamos la pared conmemorativa de los que hemos perdido y después Black se fue."

"Ya veo," el hombre mayor asintió. "necesitamos encontrar una forma de agradecerle a Black. Quiero a una docena de equipos para que busquen en mi oficina y la oficina del ministro por algún tipo de aparato o hechizo oculto que les permita oír lo que se habla aquí."

"Si señor, ¿por qué señor?"

"Por meses eh estado discutiendo con el Ministro que necesitamos fondos para terminar nuestras protecciones." el hombre mayor resoplo divertido. "Y el ah estado diciendo que no hay necesidad para eso y que con las protecciones temporales tenemos, también se ha preguntado si en verdad necesitábamos gastar tanto en las protecciones de las celdas. Imagina la cara que pondrá cuando le cuente que un grupo de Mortifagos pudieron pasar por sus '_excelentes'_ protecciones _temporales_, y se pudo controlar la situación solo gracias a que el Sr. Black estaba aquí. No puedo esperar a decirle que sus tontas y caras celdas de contención probaron ser vitales para la captura y que si no hubieran sido por estas y por Black, entonces una docena de magos oscuros hambrientos de sangre estarían rondando en el centro del departamento de leyes mágicas, con solo algunos empleados entre ellos y la conexión directa hacia la oficina del Ministro."

"¿Vas a decirle que iban por el?" el agente lucho por no reírse.

"Puede que le mencione que estaban en una misión de asesinato y que la política del Ministerio nos prohíbe decir quien era el blanco." El hombre mayor sonrió con malicia, "A veces amo mi trabajo."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIOOOOOOOOO." El Señor Oscuro no estaba contento, y cuando el Señor Oscuro no estaba contento tendía a compartir ese sentimiento. "¿Cómo que los equipos que mandamos a atacar a Black desaparecieron? CRUCIO."

"Lo siento Amo." Colagusano se hizo del miedo de nuevo. "Black debió de haber sido demasiado poderoso."

"¿PODEROSO? YO TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES SER PODEROSO." El Señor Oscuro grito. "BELA, tu, tu esposo y tu cuñado vayan a mostrarle a Black que significa hacer enojar al Señor Oscuro. Lo quiero rogando por su muerte."

"Si mi Lord," la loca mujer sonrió. "Así será."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Harry tuvo una hora para relajarse en su habitación antes de decidir ir por algo de tomar. Agarrando algo de cambio de la mesa junto a su cama, salió de su habitación y camino hacia el final del pasillo donde estaba la maquina de bebidas.

Depositando varias monedas en la abertura, obtuvo varias latas de su bebida favorita. Cuando se alejaba, escucho un horrible golpeteo que venia de la maquina de bebidas detrás de él. Resistiéndose a voltear, Harry camino de regreso a su habitación y una vez dentro levanto el teléfono para llamar a recepción.

"¿Es la Recepción?" pregunto Harry con calma. "Habla Black, creo que hay un problema con la maquina de bebidas que esta al final del pasillo. Escuche un sonido horrible después de que compre algunas bebidas."

Colgando, Harry abrió su bebida y tomo un poco. Las cosas estaban mejorando no le había pasado nada extraño desde que había llegado a Austria y la recepción le había asegurado que la maquina de bebidas usualmente hacia ruidos extraños, pero mandarían a alguien a revisarla de todas maneras.

Al final del pasillo, la maquina de bebidas continuaba goteando sangre, ya no existían mas los Lestranges.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

**AN:** ESO es un mal innombrable que no afectara la historia gracias a las acciones del Sr. Black. La idea de ESO es que era un Señor Oscuro (o Señora de la Oscuridad) del pasado que era tan malo que no podían decir su nombre, eso o alguna plaga horrorosa. Yo creo que se refiere más a algo horrible sin nombre. Algunos mencionaron que habían esperado que los del departamento de leyes mágicas iban a enojarse por que Black les decía que hacer. Piensenlo así, ustedes son un atleta reconocido en la escuela y un atleta olímpico llega a una de sus practicas y les da un para de consejos. ¿Les molestaría que les estuviera diciendo que hacer? Si no pudieron adivinar, la moneda que tenia el hechizo de rastreo que permitía a los Mortifagos saber donde se encontraba Harry era la que uso para comprar las bebidas. Los Lestranges se aparecieron en un lugar demasiado pequeño, recuerden que el Traslador fue hecho por alguien que quiere acabar con los Mortifagos, así que no tenia ninguna de las medidas de seguridad que tienen los Trasladores normales.

Bueno esto a sido todo por este capitulo hasta el próximo.

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	19. De regreso al Fuerte de Batalla

Disclaimer: Uno deberían solamente usar Trasladores hechos por un creador acreditado, preferentemente uno que no quiera matarte.

La traducción de estas palabras están al final del capitulo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-------------------------------------------------------

De regreso al Fuerte de Batalla

-------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¿Si?" La mujer mayor abrió un poco la puerta para ver quien llamaba.

"¿Sra. Longbottom?" pregunto un hombre que usaba una túnica formal. "Mi nombre es Hans Schisler, soy el representante legal de la Embajada de Austria y les traigo un regalo a usted y a su nieto."

"Supongo que puede probar que es quien dice ser y que no es un truco para intentar matar a mi nieto, ¿verdad?" la mujer mayor palpo su varita, "por poco sucede en la guerra anterior y no voy a permitir que suceda ahora."

"Entiendo Madame." El hombre le extendió algunos papeles oficiales. "También estoy dispuesto a darle mi varita durante toda visita, si eso es lo que se necesita para hablar con usted."

"Eso no será necesario." La Señora dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar, "por favor pase."

"Gracias Madame." El hombre asintió agradecido, extendiéndole un gran sobre café. "En nombre de la Nación Austriaca y sus ciudadanos, me complace entregarle esto a usted y a su nieto."

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto la abuela de Neville, frunciendo el ceño al ver el contenido del sobre. "Parecen fotografías de un montón de Aurores trapeando un charco de pintura roja."

"Los forenses han determinado que la _'pintura roja'_ en esas fotos es todo lo que quedo de los Lestranges." El mago sonrió divertido. "Desearía que mi departamento tomara el crédito de esto pero me temo que todo lo que hicimos fue limpiarlo."

"¿Están seguros de que están muertos?" las manos de la mujer comenzaron a temblar, "por favor dígame que están cien por ciento seguros."

"Cien por ciento seguros, madame." asintió Hans. "Están muertos; los monstruos que hicieron esas terribles cosas a su familia han sido eliminados."

"Gracias," la mujer mayor no podía quitar los ojos de las grotescas fotos. "¿Quién hizo esto?"

"Ellos fueron el cuarto equipo de Mortifagos que mandaron a una misión para matar a un hombre llamado Black durante su visita a Austria," Hans lucho por conservar su expresión neutral. "Uno de ellos fue capturo y entregado al departamento de Leyes Mágicas y los otros dos los elimino de formas menos... creativas, por alguna razón parecía estar muy enojado con los Lestranges."

"¿Black?" la mujer mayor pauso, "ese era el antiguo apellido de Bellatrix. ¿Por qué querría Black hacerle... esto a alguien de los suyos?"

"Este Black podría no tener ningún parentesco," Hans se encogió de hombros. "Reportes dicen que ha matado a numerosos Mortifagos por toda Europa, también elimino prácticamente a todos los puristas de sangre de Alemania."

"Ya veo," la mujer mayor asintió. "Supongo que también podría ser que el hombre siguiera las viejas costumbres."

"¿Y cuales serias esas viejas costumbres?"

"Bellatrix era como un perro rabioso," la expresión de la mujer reflejo una sonrisa torcida. "Y se dice que es la responsabilidad del hombre matar a su propio perro, uno no abandona la responsabilidad en alguien mas, no es algo que se pueda _traspasar_. Algunas familias creían lo mismo, que era su responsabilidad matar a cualquier familiar que enloqueciera."

"No me sorprendería si su idea tuviera merito, madame." Hans asintió respetuosamente. "Rumores dicen que el Sr. Black es viejo... muy viejo."

"Ya veo," la mujer mayor asintió. "Si me disculpa, me temo que tengo cosas que atender personalmente..."

"Y yo tengo que regresar a la embajada," Hans asintió tomando la indirecta. "Adiós Madame, que la fortuna le siga sonriendo a su familia."

"Gracias," la abuela de Neville lo acompaño a la puerta y lo vio retirarse. Entonces se volteo, entro de nuevo a la casa y tiro un puñado de polvos Flu en su chimenea. "Alastor, necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Qué pasa Agusta?" la cara cicatrizada del hombre apareció, "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Están muertos," el rostro de la mujer demostró su alegría, "los tres están muertos."

"¿Qué paso?" el rostro de Moody no mostraba ninguna expresión, "¿Hiciste algo?"

"No," la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. "Se enfrentaron contra un mago llamado Black y los mato a todos. Un representante de la Embajada Austriaca me trajo las fotos."

"¿Black?" Moody levanto ambas cejas sorprendido. "¿Me podrías enseñar esas fotos?"

"Si quieres," la mujer estuvo de acuerdo. "pero las quiero de regreso, pienso enmarcarlas."

"No es sano vivir en el pasado Agusta." Alastor suspiro cansado.

"Y yo te digo lo mismo Alastor," respondió la mujer. "Llévate las fotos, pero regrésalas."

"Lo hare Agusta." Moody asintió tomando el sobre.

"Adiós Alastor."

"Adiós Agusta." Moody se retiro del fuego y paso varios momentos viendo las fotos. "Supongo que se sentía algo creativo." Moody murmuro entre si.

Cualquier otro pensamiento fue interrumpido con la aparición de otra cara en la chimenea. "¿Moody, estas ahí?" pregunto Remus con cautela.

"Aquí estoy." Confirmo el viejo Auror. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Tenemos una reunión de emergencia." El hombre lobo respondió con calma."Snape tiene algo que quiere compartir."

"Muy bien," asintió Moody. "Si sacas tu cabeza de mi chimenea, entonces estaré ahí de inmediato."

Moody paso por la chimenea y dejo que su ojo giratorio buscara alguna amenaza, "De que se trata todo esto."

"Severus tiene algo que decirnos," sonrió Dumbledore. "con tu permiso, me gustaría oírlo."

"Bien." Moody tomo asiento.

"¿Severus?" Dumbledore indico que comenzara con su característica sonrisa.

"Los Lestranges han desaparecido." Snape no se molesto en levantarse. "El Señor Oscuro esta furioso y se ha estado desquitando con los nuevos reclutas."

Moody comenzó a reír, "apuesto que no era lo que ellos esperaban."

"Alastor por favor." Dumbledore trato de prevenir una escena entre los dos. "Esto es importante, tenemos que empezar a investigar..."

"No te molestes," Moody interrumpió. "Están muertos."

"¿Estas seguro?" Dumbledore perdió su apariencia de abuelo y mostro el rostro serio.

"Tan seguro como puedo estar con la información que tengo en estos momentos." Moody abrió el sobre y dejo caer un par de fotografías sobre la mesa. "Así es como lucen ahora."

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Dumbledore horrorizado ante lo que veía en las fotos.

"Black," respondió Moody con calma. "Fueron tras el, y mi suposición es que el no se alegro mucho de eso."

"Ya veo," Dumbledore asintió todavía consternado. "¿Sabes donde esta Black ahora?"

"Tengo una idea." Asintió Moody. "¿Por que?"

"Quiero que vayas a verlo, tal vez puedas hablar un poco con el." Dumbledore señalo las fotos, "no me gusta saber tan poco de alguien que es capaz de hacer esto."

"No puedo," dijo Moody levantando su mano interrumpiéndolo. "Y digo que no puedo, no que no lo hare, anoche estaba hablando con una amiga del Ministerio Austriaco. Quería darme una idea de lo que estaba pasando y mi amiga no me quiso decir nada, la conozco desde hace cuarenta años y lo único que aprendí fue que Black había hecho algo por ellos que los puso en deuda con el."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de que pudo ser?" pregunto Molly frunciendo el ceño, pensativa.

"Tengo una idea," asintió Moody. "pero es algo que no puedo compartir con ustedes, si lo saben entonces saben por que, y si no entonces es mejor que no se enteren nunca."

"Gracias Alastor." Hablo Dumbledore. "¿Alguien tiene algo mas que agregar?"

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"LUNA"

"PADRE"

"LUNA"

"PADRE"

"LUNA"

"PADRE"

"LUNA"

"PADRE"

"LUNA"

"PADRE"

"LUNA"

"PADRE"

"LUNA"

"PADRE"

"LUNA"

"PADRE"

"LU... lo siento, pero no es lo mismo sin los patos."

"Lo siento Padre," Luna le dio unas palmadas en el brazo en señal de simpatía. "Pero sabes que el hombre de la tienda ya no nos quiere vender mas desde el... incidente."

"Supongo," dijo suspirando. "¿Tal ves si conseguimos unos gansos?"

"También me dijo que no nos venderá ningún ganso," dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño. "A veces algunas personas son tan cerradas."

"Lo se, y es por eso que tengo otro trabajo para ti."

"¿Qué es Padre?" se alegro Luna, "¿Por fin encontraste la locación del gran deposito de calcetines perdidos? ¿O evidencia de los Gnomos de calzoncillos?"

"No, me temo que nada tan importante." El Padre de Luna sacudió su cabeza con lastima, "Quiero que hagas unas cuantas historias del Sr. Black de interés publico."

"Pero Padre," protesto Luna. "Quiero la oportunidad de reportar algunas noticias de importancia."

"Lo se cariño," su Padre asintió. "Pero me temo que no tengo ninguna historia importante que reportar, y las historias del Sr. Black han sido muy populares."

"¿Qué hizo ahora Padre?" Luna trato de ver el lado positivo, "¿Descubrió alguna evidencia de que otras especies existen?"

"Me temo que no," El Padre de Luna sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. "Solo unos cuantos grupos de Mortifagos en Austria."

"Me encargare de eso de inmediato Padre." Asintió Luna. "¿Tal ves si conseguimos una foto de algún pato?"

"Entonces me temo que no podríamos hacer el numero del gran baile al final." Dijo suspirando. "Pero de seguro pensaremos en algo."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"¿Emboscados y asesinados dices?" El hombre detrás del mostrador de la tienda de Trasladores pregunto frunciendo el ceño, "Me temo que su seguro no cubre eso."

"El Señor Oscuro no esta muy de acuerdo con eso." Uno de los Mortifagos nuevos trato de amenazarlo.

"¿En serio?" el hombre de mirada inteligente lucho por no reírse. "Bueno supongo que si el Señor Oscuro lo dice seria muy descortés si no estoy de acuerdo con el."

"Así es." El Mortifago asintió. "La gente que no esta de acuerdo con el tiende a... desaparecer."

"Solo que..."

"¿Solo que?"

"¿Pensé que ustedes trabajaban para el Ministerio?" el vendedor de Trasladores se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, "De cualquier forma, eso fue lo que me dijeron."

"Um..." el Mortifago no supo que decir, "si lo hacemos. El Ministro le gusta que le llamemos... ¿El Gruñón Oscuro?"

"¿El Gruñón Oscuro?" El vendedor de Trasladores frunció el ceño, parecía que todas estas muertes recientes estaba afectando la calidad de los nuevos reclutas. "Podría jurar que dijiste Señor Oscuro."

"No, debió de haber escuchado mal." El Mortifago lucia satisfecho, "Dije Gruñón Oscuro."

"Ok," el vendedor de Trasladores se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué hubo una emboscada si trabajan en el Ministerio?"

"Por que..." el Mortifago se detuvo para pensar, las cosas eran mas difíciles ahora que el circulo interno había sido reducido. "¿Esa es la palabra clave que el Ministerio tiene para decir accidente?"

"Oh," asintió el vendedor de Trasladores. "Entonces si fue un accidente la garantía es valida, ¿tienes el recibo?"

"¿Recibo?" pregunto el Mortifago. "¿Qué recibo?"

"Necesita el recibo para que sea valida la garantía." El dueño de la tienda explico. "¿A menos que acepte tomar el crédito de la tienda?"

"Um, si el crédito de la tienda."

"Ok," el encargado de la tienda asintió. "De todas formas quería intentar un hechizo que esta probándose todavía."

"¿Qué tipo de hechizo?" pregunto el Mortifago con sospecha.

"Oh, solo unos cuantos hechizos que invente para impedir que mueran en otro accidente extraño e imposible de creer."

"Oh," el Mortifago asintió. "Esta bien entonces."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"Solo llévale la carta Hedwig." Le rogó Hermione. "Tu viste que yo la escribí, así que sabes que no tiene ningún hechizo rastreador."

La lechuza ululo tristemente, pero rehusó moverse.

"Vamos Hedwig." Hermione trato de razonar con el ave. "Solo quiero que sepa que estoy preocupada por el y Ron dijo que ningún otra lechuza lo encontró, se que puedes hacerlo."

La lechuza ululo de nuevo con melancolía.

"Lo siento Hedwig." Hermione comenzó a acariciarle las plumas. "No quise insinuar que estas evadiendo tus responsabilidades a propósito, es solo que estoy preocupada por Harry y eso me hace decir cosas desconsideradas."

La lechuza ululo un poco menos triste.

"¿Por qué no leemos un poco?" sugirió Hermione, "Tengo varios libros nuevos sobre hechizos y defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Por que no buscamos ahí algo que pueda ayudarle a Harry cuando regrese?"

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Harry despertó tarde la mañana siguiente y empezó a empacar, Austria era genial y nada extraño o peligroso había pasado, pero comenzaba a pensar que era tiempo de irse. Aun que quedarse en un solo lugar por lo que restaba de sus vacaciones era tentador, no podía forzarse a quedarse cuando todavía había nuevos lugares por ver y cosas que hacer. Después de todo, no iba a tener otra oportunidad de hacer esto luego. Poniéndose la mochila sobre el hombro, Harry miro por última vez la habitación y sonrió. Era agradable tener la oportunidad de relajarse y disfrutar la paz del lugar por primera vez, no tenía duda alguna que su siguiente destino no seria tan pacifico... ah bueno, todavía podía esperar por lo mejor.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

AN: La autora estuvo a punto de hacer que Voldi mandara varios equipos a buscar a los Lestranges, y hacer explotar la maquina de sodas y así cuando llegara el departamento de leyes, viera todo el pasillo lleno de cabezas de Mortifagos. Pero decidió que lo que hizo era suficiente. El capitulo fue mas para dar un vistazo a lo que pasaba en Inglaterra, disfrútenlo o no. La próxima parada de Harry es en Hungría.

En cuanto a las preguntas que me mandaron:

Salva: no se donde viene eso pero por ahí a de estar, lo buscare, de todas maneras quiero revisar todo y corregir algunos errores.

Enone: Se llama así por lo que le paso a los Lestranges, luego se va a enterar como ya deben suponer después de este capitulo.

Galactus: No, no sospecha nada, solo piensa que son todos muy amigables, pero se enterara de eso no dudes.

Para todos: la verdad no tengo fechas o días específicos para actualizar, este capitulo lo tenia listo desde hace una semana pero no tenia internet y hasta ahora lo pude subir, así que no puedo decir una fecha especifica, sorry.

Muy bien aquí viene lo interesante: Como ya había dicho, al llegara al capitulo 25 de este fic voy a empezar o actualizar otro fic. ¿Cuál fic quieren que empiece a traducir primero?

1.- Flawed Perfection (segunda parte de Recnac Transfaerso)

2.- Final Alternativo de Recnac Trasfaerso

3.- The Secret Guardian Angel

4. - Happily Ever After or Not?

5.- O seguir con Make a Wish hasta que termine.

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	20. Colacuerno Hungaro

Disclaimer: Uno deberían solamente usar Trasladores hechos por un creador acreditado, preferentemente uno que no quiera matarte.

La traducción de estas palabras están al final del capitulo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Colacuernos Húngaros

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Si no te lo he dicho una vez, te lo he dicho miles de veces," el Profesor le grito a su asistente saliendo del hangar que contenía el zepelín. "Rosa no es un buen color para el zepelín."

"Pero me gusta el rosa." Henchgirl le grito como respuesta. "Y si no puedo tenerlo en rosa lo quiero en verde."

"No habrá…" el discurso del profesor fue cortado por el sonido de varias personas aclarándose la garganta, "¿Qué quieren?"

"Solo queríamos… discutir el hecho de que decidieron usar unas turbinas alimentadas con Bobinas Tesla para su dirigible." La figura blandió una larga pipa amenazadoramente, "pensamos que seria una mejor idea si pensaban en algo mas."

"Si," una se las otras figuras estuvo de acuerdo. "La gente que usa turbinas con Bobinas Tesla sufren algunos accidentes por aquí."

"Mis buenos amigos," el Profesor comenzó a decir algo irritado por que su discusión con Henchgirl había sido interrumpida. "Nunca soñaría en construir un dirigible con turbinas de Bobinas Tesla, la mera idea es una locura."

"¿Entonces que tiene usted en el hangar?" pregunto sarcásticamente la primera figura, "claramente lo veo como un dirigible."

"Ah, un error común." El Profesor asintió, "Eso no es un dirigible. Es un zepelín."

"Oh," la figura asintió. "Entonces no tenemos ningún asunto con usted, a menos que…"

"¿A menos que…?" pregunto Henchgirl.

"A menos que planeen armarla con Metralletas STEN," la segunda figura termino la frase. "Si va a…"

"¿Por qué haríamos algo tan tonto como eso?" Henchgirl pregunto consternada, "¿Por quien nos toman?"

"Sentimos la confusión." La primera figura les dijo sin que se notara su sonrisa. "Buena suerte con su Zepelín."

"Gracias." El Profesor y Henchgirl respondieron.

"Que amigos tan agradables." exclamo el Profesor.

"Lo mismo pienso," Henchgirl estuvo de acuerdo. "Ahora como estaba diciendo, si no puedo tenerlo en rosa lo quiero en verde."

"No tendrás tal cosa." El Profesor grito. "Plateados es como eran y plateado será el nuestro."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Harry salió del hotel y paso varias horas deambulando por la sección mágica de Viena, antes de las ganas de conocer el mundo le forzaron a encontrar un lugar donde comprar transportación hacia su siguiente destino.

"Buenas tardes," el encargado de la tienda asintió en bienvenida. "¿En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Esperaba obtener un Traslador hacia Hungría." Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Me dijeron que podría conseguir algo aquí."

"Me temo que es imposible conseguir un Traslador hacia Hungría." El encargado de la tiendo dijo levantando la mano antes de continuar. "No por que no quiera, sino por las protecciones que los húngaros han puesto alrededor de su país."

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Harry poniéndose cómodo.

"Como ya debe saber, Hungría es un país que ha sufrido muchas dificultades." El encargado de la tienda suspiro. "Después de la primera gran guerra las potencias muggles decidieron dividir el país en diferentes naciones, como castigo por haber tenido la mala suerte de escoger el lado perdedor."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la actualidad?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

"Un grupo de magos espías consiguieron esa información y decidieron hacer todo lo posible por salvar la mayor cantidad de territorio que pudieran." El encargado de la tienda sonrió con malicia, "todo iba bien para los equipos de magos, que eran en su mayoría franceses, encargados de los cambios de fronteras y de las reparaciones de la guerra, hasta que un día un equipo intento trasladarse hacia el país y se encontraron muy, muy lejos de donde intentaban llegar."

"Se lo que se siente tener que acostumbrarse a un mal viaje de Traslador." Asintió Harry. "No es agradable."

"Lo peor fue," el encargado de la tienda sonrió de nuevo con burla. "que no pudieron hacer que funcionara ningún trasporte mágico. Parece ser que un grupo de magos, auto nombrados las Brigadas-Bűbájos, pusieron varias protecciones alrededor de las fronteras que habían quedado, sellándolas para que ningún trasporte magino funcionara."

"¿Qué paso después?" Harry se inclino interesado, "no creo que los muchos gobiernos mágicos participantes se dieran por vencidos."

"Tienes razón," el encargado de la tienda asintió. "Ellos no se rindieron, y el tiempo a mostrado que el primer grupo de magos fueron los mas suertudos. Los siguientes grupos se trasportaron a una caverna con varios gigantescos y muy enojados Colacuernos Húngaros… varios viajeros que les siguieron terminaron en destinatarios similares. Creo que el ultimo hombre termino en el Triangulo de las bermudas después de haber sido hechizado varias veces con Obliviate."

"¿Ellos todavía se preocupan por algo que paso hace cientos de años?" pregunto Harry incrédulo.

"No," el encargado de la tienda sacudió la cabeza. "Eso fue solo el principio, se pone peor. Lograron mantener al mundo sin saber nada hasta la segunda guerra mundial, cuando de nuevo el país se vio amenazado por fuerzas externas. Después de la guerra, parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando hasta…"

"¿Hasta?"

"Hasta que quedo claro que los 'Liberadores' Soviéticos no tenían intención de dejar el país, esto ocasionó la revuelta de 1956."

"¿Qué paso?"

"La gente se revelo contra el gobierno controlador Soviético y consiguieron sacarlos en poco tiempo, desafortunadamente la resistencia acabo cuando el ejercito Soviético entro al país." El viejo encargado de la tienda suspiro tristemente. "La comunidad mágica se rehusó a quedarse sin hacer nada y participo en la resistencia contra el ataque Soviético y ayudo a mucha gente a escapar. Todo iba bien hasta que el Comité de Seguridad del Estado llego, trayendo con ellos a varios equipos de magos leales. Lo que siguió fue una guerra entre las Brigadas-Bűbájos y los magos de la KGB. En el lado bueno, acorralo a los equipos mágicos mas efectivos de la Unión Soviética en un solo lugar trayendo severas consecuencia para ellos, lo malo es que aseguro que las Brigadas-Bűbájos se preocuparan mucho por los magos extranjeros."

"Wow," Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No suenan muy amigables."

"Eso no es del todo cierto." El empleado de la tienda le contradijo. "Las personas no mágicas son de las mas amigables que ahí en el mundo, solo son las personas mágicas las paranoicas."

"¿Es posible visitarlos?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño. "No me gustaría imponerme ante personas que solo quieren estar en paz."

"Si es posible, pero solo si esta dispuesto a hablar con uno de los representativos de una de las Brigadas-Bűbájos y asegurarles que no tiene malas intenciones de conquistar el país, también querrán saber por que esta usted aquí."

"Eso esta bien." Harry asintió. "¿Cómo hago eso?"

"Solo vaya a Budapest y alguien ira a investigar." El empleado de la tienda sonrió con burla. "Yo les advertiré de su llegada para que no estén tan nerviosos cuando llegue."

"No están muy a gusto con gente mágica llegando a su país así que tendré que arreglar algún trasporte muggle," Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Sabe donde puedo arreglar eso?"

"Si," el encargado de la tienda asintió. "Avala Eurocity sale para Westbanhof alrededor de las diez u once, y estará en Budapest a la una, o podría hacer algo mas inusual."

"¿Cómo que?"

"Viena y Budapest una vez fueron capitales gemelas del imperio Austro-Húngaro, y por esa razón hay muchas casas y tiendas que existen en ambas ciudades." El empleado de la tienda señalo a la puesta que conducía hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. "La mayoría están cerradas, pero algunas todavía se encuentran en servicio."

"Suena genial." Harry asintió con entusiasmo. "Gracias."

"Solo ve derecho por esta calle hasta llegar al 'Bar a la Venta', esta por el puente en frente del hotel Gellert. Ahí un restaurante en la parte de arriba que sirve una excelente sopa Goulash, les diré que te encuentren ahí."

"Gracias." Le sonrió Harry agradecido antes de pasar por la puerta señalada.

"No Harry," el encargado de la tienda dijo en voz baja para que no lo escucharan, "gracias a ti por todo lo que vas a hacer por nosotros."

Harry paso por la puerta eh inmediatamente se encontró cara a cara con un viejo tanque Ruso, evidencia del conflicto entre las fuerzas mágicas y no mágicas, por tomar el control de las secciones mágicas de Hungría. Viéndolo con tristeza, siguió su camino hasta la locación donde se encontraría con el que le habían mencionado.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle?" un hombre le saludo cuando Harry entro al bar.

"Necesito una mesa," respondió Harry de inmediato. "Voy a encontrarme con alguien, así que necesito una mesa al menos para dos."

"Si señor," el hombre asintió. "¿Necesitara algo mas?"

"Si," Asintió Harry. "Me han dicho que su Goulash es excelente, así que tráigame un plato si no es mucha inconveniencia."

"Ningún problema señor," asintió el hombre. "me encargare de eso."

Harry tomo asiento y había comido más de la mitad de la sopa cuando se sentó a acompañarlo una hermosa mujer.

"¿Nombre?" pregunto fríamente la mujer.

"Black, ¿Señorita…?"

"Marosi, Marosiné Varga Katalin." Respondió sin rastro de amabilidad en su voz, "¿Propósito de visita?"

"Turismo," Harry se encogió de hombre internamente. Si ella no quería ser amistosa, entonces el no se esforzaría en serlo. "Quería ver el paisaje mientras estaba aquí."

"¿Qué planea ver y hacer mientras esta aquí?" la mujer le pregunto todavía con sospechas. "¿Y donde planea ir después de hacer eso?"

"No lo se, me han dicho que hay maravillosos bosques aquí… no me molestaría ver algunos de sus dragones si es posible. ¿Después de eso?" Harry se detuvo a pensar por un momento. "No tengo ningún plan solido, así que puede que… ¿Crimea?"

"¿Por qué desea ir a ver las reservas de los dragones?" la mujer quedo completamente quieta en espera de la respuesta.

"Me gustan los Dragones," sonrió Harry. "Y he pasado algo de tiempo en compañía de ellos, son creaturas maravillosas y pienso que seria magnifico poder verlos en sus hábitats naturales."

"Ya… veo." Ella se relajo, adivinando por fin la razón por la que el misterioso Sr. Black los visitaba. "Entonces le sugiero que vaya a visitarlos pronto, seria desafortunado que aplazara la visita por mucho tiempo."

"Gracias," sonrió Harry. "¿Necesito algún tipo de pase?"

"No," la mujer saco un pedazo de papel y escribió algo rápidamente. "Pero si les da esta nota, hará que su visita sea mas placentera."

"Gracias." Le volvió a sonreír Harry. "¿No quiere algo de comer? Yo invito."

"Gracias pero no." Le sonrió la mujer. "Me dará las gracias con tan solo visitar a los dragones lo antes posible."

"Sera lo primero que haga después de encontrar un hotel," Harry prometió. "Gracias por su ayuda y que tenga buen día."

"Que mujer tan amable." Dijo Harry pensativo terminando su sopa. "Tomándose tantas molestias tan solo para que vaya a ver a los dragones, le han de gustar mucho esas bestias."

Levantándose, Harry pago su comida y camino un poco hasta llegar al hotel Gellert.

"¿En que le puedo ayudar señor?" el hombre detrás del vestíbulo pregunto, levantando una ceja.

"Me gustaría una habitación." Respondió Harry. "La mejor del hotel si esta disponible."

"En seguida, ¿Señor…?"

"Black," sonrió Harry. "Y después de registrarme, necesito salir por un rato, así que… ¿seria posible dejar mi llave en la recepción?"

"Claro señor." El hombre asintió rápidamente. "Si quiere puede dejar su equipaje aquí y pediré a alguien que lo suba a su habitación, así puede hacer lo que tenga que hacer mientras nosotros alistamos todo."

"Perfecto." Asintió Harry. "Gracias."

"Tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para nuestros clientes." El recepcionista sonrió presuntuoso. "¿Necesita algo mas señor?"

"No," Harry negó sacudiendo la cabeza, "Solo deje sacar algo de la maleta y me iré."

"Muy bien señor," el recepcionista se voltio y continuo con su papeleo.

Harry hurgo un poco su maleta antes de encontrar su guía turística, y después de ver un poco el Lobby del hotel salió.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sección mágica del pueblo y encontró un lugar para sentarse. Hojeando un poco su guía turística, pronto encontró una sección sobre los Colacuernos Húngaros.

_Los Colacuernos Húngaros son una de las familias de Dragones mas reconocidas. Sus negras escamas y cuernos color bronce los hacen fácil de identificar, y el mercado de piel negra de Dragón a sido explotada desde la aparición del Señor Oscuro Grabhold, quien vestía a sus seguidores de colores oscuros desafiando las tradiciones anteriores, las cuales dictaban que los Señores Oscuros debían vestir de morado y sus seguidores de rosa…_

Decidiendo no leer más sobre la historia de la moda de los Señores Oscuros, Harry cerró la guía y camino hacia la tienda mágica más cercana.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle?" pregunto la mujer detrás del mostrador frunciendo el ceño.

"Quería ir a ver a los Dragones," le sonrió Harry. "¿Sabe como puedo llegar hasta donde están los Dragones? No pude encontrar nada en mi guía turística y esperaba que me pudiera dar alguna dirección."

"No hay problema," le sonrió la mujer. "¿Le podría preparar un Traslador si gusta?"

"Eso seria genial." Asintió Harry. "Gracias."

"Si gusta vea la tienda mientras lo preparo." La mujer le señalo hacia la esquina de la tienda. "Creo que tengo algunos libros sobre Dragones por ahí si le interesa."

"Gracias." Harry fue hacia la esquina indicada a echar un vistazo a los libros.

Regresando hacia el mostrador con sus brazos llenos de libros, y una sonrisa en su cara. "¿Ya tiene listo el Traslador?"

"Si ya lo tengo." Asintió la mujer. "Escogió muchos libros."

"Si," Harry miro hacia abajo. "Me temo que acabe con toda su colección."

"No toda mi colección," la mujer comenzó a calcular el total de las compras. "Tengo algunas otras cosas en la parte de atrás, que no suelo mostrar al publico en general."

"¿Alguna oportunidad de mostrármelo?" pregunto Harry con una gran sonrisa, "suena como algo que agregaría a mi biblioteca."

"Depende," respondió la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Black," sonrió Harry. "Sr. Black"

"Ya… veo." La mujer asintió lentamente. "Deme un minuto para revisar atrás."

"Claro," sonrió Harry. "Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera."

La mujer se tardo unos cuantos minutos en la parte de atrás y salió con una gran caja llena de libros. "Traje todos los libros que tenia en la parte de atrás, me temo que no todos son de Dragones. Pero todos son muy interesantes."

"Esta bien, los llevare todos." Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Es seguro hacerlos mas chicos o debería hacer otra cosa?"

"Use esto," la mujer saco un pequeño organizador de cuero. "Tiene un nombre algo largo y confuso, pero yo solo lo llamo diccionario de bolsillo. Es una antigüedad, eran muy populares entre los viajeros y peregrinos, hasta que los Trasladores internacionales comenzaron a ser tan baratos y confiables."

"Parece un buen regalo para un amigo mío." Harry tomo el pequeño artículo. "¿Tiene algún otro de estos?"

"Me temo que es el único que tengo," la mujer frunció el ceño. "Ya nadie los quiere y este es el ultimo que me queda, de seguro puede mandar hacer otro si conoce a las personas correctas."

"Supongo que si conozco a las personas correctas." Harry sonrió. "¿Tiene algún defecto?"

"No puede guardar mucho libros," la mujer se encogió de hombros. "Y me temo que el hechizo para reducir el peso es algo… primitivo."

"Me lo llevo," Asintió Harry entusiasmado. "¿Tengo el tiempo suficiente para poner los libros en el organizador, antes de que se active el Traslador?"

"Claro," asintió la mujer con toda seguridad. "Olvide preguntar, ¿quiere que el Traslador lo regrese aquí o a alguna otra ubicación?"

"¿Podría llevarme de vuelta al hotel?" pregunto Harry esperanzado. "es un vecindario no mágico."

"Ningún problema Sr. Black." La mujer acerco un pequeño dragón de bronce. "Cuando diga '_Colacuerno'_ lo llevara hacia ahí y para regresar diga '_hotel'_."

"Gracias," Harry pago por todo y guardo sus compras. "_Colacuerno_."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

"¿Es usted el Sr. Black?" Un hombre cubierto de hollín pregunto nervioso. "Nos dijeron que un hombre llamado Sr. Black venia."

"Soy yo," Harry asintió. "Creo que me estaba esperando."

"Así es," asintió el hombre. "¿Cuánta experiencia tiene con los Dragones?"

"No mucha me temo," admitió Harry. "Observe cuando uno salía del cascaron y después ayude a criarlo, y he tenido un poco mas de experiencias con Dragones mas grandes… ¿Por que?"

"Esperaba que nos pudiera ayudar con lo que ha estado pasando," los hombros del sujeto cayeron por la desilusión. "Supongo que fue tonto tener tantas esperanzas."

"Puede que no tenga tantas experiencias," Harry frunció el ceño. "Pero conozco a un par de expertos, también tengo varios libros que podemos revisar antes de llamarlos."

"Maravilloso," el hombre recobro algo de su entusiasmo. "¿Quiere que los revisemos ahora, o quiere oír sobre lo que esta pasando?"

"¿Por qué no me dice lo que esta pasando primero?" Harry respondió con calma, "Entonces podemos ir a ver los Dragones."

"Todo empezó hace unos meses, cuando note que uno de los machos mas grandes parecía algo… deprimido." El hombre tomo varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse. "Luego empeoro y sus escamas comenzaron a opacarse, lo apartamos de los demás, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde. Para entonces, los demás dragones empezaban a mostrar los mismos síntomas de esta enfermedad."

"Vamos a verlos," Harry respiro profundamente. "¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo se vería con Mage Sight?"

"Me temo que no," le hombre negó sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. "¿Por que?"

"Por que además de buscar en estos libros, verlos con Mage Sight es lo único que puedo hacer," Harry se encogió de hombros. "No tengo muchos talentos, solo unos pocos."

"Tal vez uno de los libros nos diga algo." El hombre sonrió esperanzado. "¿Así que por que no los revisamos primero?"

"Buena idea," asintió Harry. "Tu revisa en esta pila de libros, y yo tomare la otra."

"Y con suerte, uno de los dos encontrara algo." Asintió el hombre.

Los dos pasaron varias horas leyendo los libros, Harry lentamente y escribiendo ocasionalmente una que otra nota. El otro hombre hojeando los libros, y leyendo detenidamente a veces, leyendo de nuevo alguna nueva información.

"No encontré nada," el hombre dejo caer el ultimo libro disgustado. "¿Encontró algo usted tal vez?"

"Ninguna respuesta rápida," Harry sacudió la cabeza resignado, "pero si encontré varios hechizos para diagnosticar, con suerte podremos reunir algo de información, para que mis amigos solucionen el problema."

"Espero que tenga razón Sr. Black," el hombre se forzó a pararse. "Si no, entonces me temo que los Colacuernos Húngaros dejaran de existir."

"Le prometo hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlos con vida," Harry recogió sus libros. "Ahora, vamos a revisar a los Dragones."

Los dos caminaron por una serie de pasillos, saliendo finalmente hacia una gran caverna que tenia un enorme Dragón macho.

"Empezare con mi trabajo," Harry se acomodo para escribir y comenzó a lanzar hechizos. Después de varios minutos escribiendo con rapidez, Harry activo su Mage Sight. "Necesitare tinta verde, azul, roja y rosa."

"En seguida." El hombre movió su varita, conjurando los artículos necesarios. "¿Pero para que?"

"Por que por alguna razón, esos son los colores que muestra la Mage Sight." Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Con algo de suerte los expertos sabrán que significa todo esto."

"Dígame algo Sr. Black," el cuidador de Dragones siguió viendo las notas de Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Estos expertos hablan Magyar?"

"No creo," el rostro de Harry mostro su confusión. "¿Por que?"

"Por que ese es el lenguaje en que esta escribiendo," el cuidador de Dragones resoplo un poco. "No hay problema, solo dígame a que lenguaje lo quiere traducir."

"Deme un momento y lo traduciré yo mismo," Harry agarro la pluma y comenzó a traducir. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta que lo estaba escribiendo en el lenguaje incorrecto."

"No hay problema Sr. Black," la sonrisa del cuidador de Dragones seguía en su rostro. "No leo muy bien el Ingles, así que es bueno tenerlo en mi lenguaje nativo."

"Bueno, ahora lo tiene en ambos." Harry le dio las notas traducidas. "Hare unas llamadas para avisar que necesita algo de ayuda con sus Dragones, ¿Hay alguna manera que le gustaría que lo contactaran o prefiere que vengan directamente aquí?"

"Dígales que contacten a las brigadas-Bűbájos; y cuando les pregunten por que vienen, que les digan a los de las brigadas-Bűbájos que van a ayudar con el problema de los Dragones." Dijo el cuidador de Dragones sonriendo. "Eso deberá resolver el problema de la visa y la entrada hacia acá."

"Gracias," Harry bostezo. "Tengo que regresar a mi hotel, tratare de organizar todo antes de dormir."

"Gracias Sr. Black." El hombre sacudió sus manos. "Gracias por ayudarnos a lidiar contra todo esto."

"No hay problema," Harry evito bostezar de nuevo. "Solo espero que todo salga bien… _Hotel_."

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

Harry se encontró en un callejón cerca del hotel, y se esforzó a caminar rápidamente aun que era corta la caminata.

"Bienvenido de regreso señor," asintió el recepcionista. "Aquí tiene su llave, llamare a uno de los botones para que lo guie hacia su habitación."

"Gracias," Harry siguió al botones hasta su habitación.

"Aquí es señor," el botones abrió la puerta y le entrego la llave. "Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamar a la recepción."

"Gracias," Harry le dio la propina al hombre y saco su Zippo. "¿Profesor, se encuentra ahí?"

"Aquí estoy mi amigo," la voz única del profesor contestó. "¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"¿La Red Flu Portátil se puede conectar con la Red Flu normal?"

"Si, si puede." El profesor asintió sin ser visto. "Pero si quieres puedo hacer cualquier llamada de tu parte, tan cansado como suenas creo que deberías dormir lo antes posible."

"Suena bien," Harry bostezó de nuevo. "Hay un problema con los Dragones de Hungría, hice todo lo que pude y esperaba llamar un par de expertos para revisaran mis notas para encontrar una solución."

"¿A quien necesitas que contacte?"

"El primer hombre se llama Charlie Weasley," Harry parpadeo fuertemente para mantenerse despierto. "No estoy seguro cual es su dirección en la red Flu, pero de seguro la puedes conseguirla si vas o te comunicas en La Madriguera en Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Charlie Weasley, Madriguera." Repitió el Profesor. "¿Quién mas?"

"El siguiente hombre se llama Rubeus Hagrid, usualmente solo le dicen Hagrid." Harry contuvo otro bostezo, "Da clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts, y tiene experiencia con Dragones. Trata de llamar a Hogwarts para poder contactarlo."

"Hagrid en Hogwarts," el Profesor estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Alguien mas?"

"Una cosa mas," Harry lucho por mantenerse enfocado. "¿Qué tan buena es Henchgirl haciendo pociones?"

"Una de las mejores," el Profesor respondió de inmediato. "¿Por que?"

"Puede que necesiten ayuda con algunas pociones, y prefiero que las hagas alguien en quien confió." Harry respondió de inmediato. "A menos que piense en alguna otra cosa, entonces me voy a la cama.

"Buenas noches Sr. Black," el Profesor sonrió. "Y adiós."

"Adiós." Respondió Harry.

"Henchgirl, Henchgirl." El Profesor grito llamando a su impredecible asistente. "¿Dónde estas?"

"¿Que?" pregunto Henchgirl mirándolo amenazantemente. "Estoy ocupada."

"¿Entonces supongo que no quieres actualizar tu laboratorio de Pociones?" sonrió con burla el Profesor. "Siento molestarte."

"Habla," Henchgirl no se encontraba de humor para juegos. "Eh estado despierta por los pasados tres días y quería descansar un poco."

"Si, se muy bien que has recibido varias ediciones atrasadas de la revista _'Bruja Adolescente Semanal'_ o algo parecido…"

"Era de _'Pociones Cuatrimestrales'_," interrumpió Henchgirl.

"Pero ahora no es el tiempo de lidiar con esas cosas," el profesor la ignoró por completo. "El Sr. Black siente que podría necesitar de tu ayuda en pociones, así que pienso que seria una buena idea conseguir lo que consideres conveniente y necesario."

"Después de que duerma." Asintió Henchgirl. "Nada pasara hasta en unas cuantas horas mas, y no debería trabajar hasta que descanse un poco."

"Muy cierto." El profesor asintió. "No quise decírtelo después sin ninguna advertencia."

"Buenas noches," Henchgirl bostezo y se fue directo a la cama.

"Buenas noches," el profesor respondió antes de caminar hacia la chimenea. "Madriguera."

"¿Si?" una joven pelirroja respondió la llamada, "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Esperaba hablar con tu hermano," el profesor le sonrió. "Creo que podría ayudarme con un problema."

Sin molestarse en preguntar cual hermano es el que necesitaba el extraño hombrecillo, Ginny saco su cabeza de la chimenea y les llamo.

"Fred, George, ahí un extraño hombre llamándolos por la red Flu." Después de todo, a ninguno de sus hermanos 'normales' podría llamarle un hombre tan extraño.

"¿En que…." Uno de los gemelos comenzó.

"podemos ayudarlo?" el otro termino.

"Soy el Profesor." El hombrecillo respondió orgulloso. "Y el Sr. Black me pidió que contactara a un hombre llamado Charlie Weasley acerca de un problema en Hungría que involucra a los Dragones."

"¿El Sr. Black?" uno de los gemelos pregunto sorprendido.

"¿Charlie?" el otro pregunto igual que su hermano. "Haremos lo que podamos, ¿Tiene alguna forma en la que Charlie pueda contactarlo?"

"Tengan," el Profesor les dio un pequeño objeto a través de las llamas. "Hay instrucciones gravadas por uno de los lados, solo digan que llame al Profesor."

"¿Usted…"

"Invento esto?" Fred termino la pregunta. "¿Le importaría ver…"

"algunos de nuestros trabajos?" George pregunto sonriendo esperanzado.

"Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar a un par de inventores en crecimiento." El Profesor sonrió, dándoles dos pequeños objetos. "Llámenme en unos días después de que todo se calme con los Dragones."

"Gracias…"

"Profesor."

"Cuando quieran." El Profesor les dirigió una última sonrisa antes de terminar la llamada.

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

**AN:** Cuando se hablo de los equipos franceses y todo eso la autora no quiso en ningún momento herir, humillar, ni criticar a ningún país. Después de la 1ra Guerra Mundial el lado perdedor tuvo que pagarle al ganador. Todo fue hecho por políticos codiciosos y no por una nación entera. Pasando a otras cosas… Los Vikingos consideraban el color rosa como algo muy varonil, hay que considerar eso. Jeje Apuesto que estaban esperando mucho, cuando se iban a encontrar los gemelos y el Profesor junto con Henchgirl, bueno aquí esta, luego se les unirá Henchgirl.

Muchas gracias a Ms. Agnes Nemet por toda su información de Hungría.

**Península de Crimea.-** oficialmente República Autónoma de Crimea, es una península en la costa norte del Mar Negro y la única república autónoma de Ucrania.

Mi Brujita aquí esta otro capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo y por la ayuda en todo.

También gracias a todos por mandarme esos Reviews la verdad me dieron el animo de continuar, no había tenido naadaaa de tiempo, pero parece que ya lo poder continuar en paz.

Los dejo con otro pequeño regalito y Nos vemos pronto.

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!

-- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --

**OMAKE:** Debido a unos errores de ortografía que no se vieron (según la autora, yo no se nada…) Esto toma lugar en uno de los capítulos futuros de la historia. (Si la autora se acuerda de señalarlo yo les avisare Jeje)

"¿Estas seguro que esta ahí?" el grupo de Mortifagos miro la vieja fabrica con sospecha, "¿y no planea una emboscada?"

"Estoy seguro," el viejo velador asintió. "El esta ahí y completamente solo, el pobre bastardo no tendrá la mas mínima oportunidad."

"Excelente," uno de los Morti-tontos sonrió con desdeño. "El Sr. Black morirá esta noche."

"Como sea," el viejo velador se encogió de hombros. "Solo páguenme y váyanse."

"Oh te pagaremos muy bien," el variado grupo de hombres malos se rio. "Cruc…"

"Y no con uno de eso tontos hechizos," el hombre viejo tumbo la varita que le apuntaba. "Oro o Efectivo, no recibo cheques."

"Bien," murmuro el Morti-tonto buscando en su bolsillo. "Pero debo decirle que esto esta en contra de años de tradiciones."

"¡Suelta el dinero ya!" el hombre viejo extendió la mano. "Y váyanse de aquí."

Les tomo algo de tiempo a los Mortifofos juntar suficiente dinero para pagarle.

"Gracias," el viejo hombre se embolso el dinero. "Y como veo que me pagaron sin tener muchos problemas… les daré un consejo. Si ustedes quieren sorprender al Sr. Black, les aconsejo que se escondan en el viejo contenedor lleno de cobre. El nunca sospechara una emboscada desde ahí."

"Buen trabajo viejo," el Mortifago lo vio con desdeño como buen principiante. "Y si su información esta mal."

"No, no, no." El hombre viejo sacudió la cabeza. "Tienes que decirlo así: Y si la información esta mal… ¿Ves como termine? ¿Sin terminar la frase con dramatismo? Inténtalo de nuevo."

"¿Así?" El Mortifago se aclaro la garganta. "Y si la información esta mal…"

"Perfecto," el hombre viejo asintió. "Ahora no olviden, en el contenedor lleno de cobre."

"Lo sabemos," El Mortifago asintió.

"Bastardos idiotas." El hombre viejo murmuro viéndolos correr. "Ah mejor les doy unos cuantos minutos para que estén en sus lugares… antes de que apriete el botón."

El viejo Hombre espero unos momentos antes de encender la vieja fábrica. Los Mortifagos gritaron a la vez que el viejo contenedor lleno de pedazos de cobre, en el que se escondían, era vaciado dentro de un crisol más grande hecho especialmente para fundir el cobre. El siguiente día, los trabajadores que manejaban la vieja Fabrica se sorprendieron al descubrir que alguien había completado varios días de trabajo durante la noche, en la forma de varios miles de pies de nuevo y brillante alambre de cobre.

"Ah debería ser felicitado y venerado por esa broma." El viejo hombre sonrió triunfante. "Transformar un grupo de Mortifagos en alambres de Mortifagos, me pregunto si el Profesor me comprara el producto terminado. Ah bueno, si no lo hace, estoy seguro que el Sr. Black se reirá mucho cuando escuche sobre esto."

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


End file.
